What About Now?
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Transformers Armada: Starscream comes back to life and his spark longs to explore other worlds, galaxies, and species, but he wants Alexis to come with him. Will she say yes and if she does what adventures will they go on together? StarscreamxAlexis
1. To Remember

**Hot Shot's girl: Hee, hee, my sister doesn't know I just wrote this story. She wants me to finish my others. I am writing one of my stories and then this one at the same time heh heh, yea I'm crazy, but this story was inspired by the song by daughtry 'what about now', hence the title lol, and the youtube video Starscream and Alexis video 'anywhere'. I should really stop watching those so I can get things done, lol. Well I hope you enjoy 'cause I just love this couple. Human and transformer always fascinated me and Starscream's a decepticons and she's for the autobots it was like Romeo and Juliet I just loved it :D**

It had been a month now. It felt like forever though. Was it all just a strange dream never to be dreamt again? No, things began to change . . . but she was just too far to notice.

Alexis dwelt on her fading memories of them . . . the transformers. Just last year she was once a part of the team. She remembered each name and each personality . . . but their faces . . . were fading from her mind.

She couldn't believe she was forgetting the most unforgettable friends one could ever make. She said she wouldn't, how could she be forgetting them? You should think no one could forget all she's been through . . . something she never wanted to do.

At times she'd have to ask Rad, Carlos, Billy, or Fred who was who, but even sometimes they forget. It hurt her it did, to forget if Hot Shot was Sideswipe or Jetfire Sideswipe. After all those times she had spent with them she had taken no picture or video for it was to protect them. She regretted it now . . . if she would have known she was going to forget their smiling faces in time she would have taken all the pictures in the world.

She ate, drank, slept, went to school, did her homework just like any other normal teen. Her life was back to normal like it was before _they_ came. At times she found herself wondering why she even met them and went to cybertron . . . heh, at least she still remembered that names, but why did she bother going when she returned to this . . . her normal life? nothing special, nothing different. It seemed like a waste of time . . . was it? If not why then?

She spent her 16th birthday like this . . . asking why. Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred could see this and didn't like her being in such a downward mood. They tried cheering her up, but she just didn't listen. She was in another world asking herself over and over . . . why?

She didn't really get her purpose in the world or in the transformers'. Sure she knew her way around the computer, but so did Red Alert . . . or was it Scavenger? She didn't want to forget she didn't . . . but she couldn't stop it. When she tried remembering the transformers she only hurt herself digging for such forgotten and carelessly thrown away things.

Oh why did she throw these memories away like she did? Why didn't she care? She cared now, but feared it was too late.

"Alexis what's wrong?" asked Rad touching her hand as she sat emotionless before her birthday cake.

Alexis only moved her eyes as she felt someone touch her. She starred with no emotion though at the hand on top of hers. Rad saw this and so tried to get his face near enough to her gaze so perhaps she would look at him. She did.

"Alexis?" he said catching her gaze.

Her eyes moved to his and once he spoke again she came back.

"What has been bothering you?" he asked.

"I keep . . . I keep forgetting Rad," she said casting her eyes down in sorrow and placing her fingers on her lips.

"Forgetting what or who?" asked Rad.

"_Them_!" she cried out on sudden emotion.

"Oh . . . them," understood Rad.

Alexis just shook her head and closed her eyes trying to explain her questions. She tried as hard as she could to say it, but this is all she got-

"I can't see them anymore. I remember their names and personality, but . . . I can't remember their faces and sometimes I get their names and personalities mixed up or so I think so and I can't even remember the battles we've been in and all the minicons we've saved . . . or . . . the autobots . . . I never really did anything."

"That is NOT true Alexis," disagreed Rad. "You've helped people a lot. Remember you found those two minicons one on the moon and one in the base?"

"Yea, you're just saying that," she said turning away from him. "Anyone could have done that . . . besides you were the important one . . . not me . . . you were the one who told the minicons to come to earth . . . at least . . . I think you did."

She then got up and readied to leave, but Rad tried to stop her.

"Alexis!"

"Please," she said raising her hand signaling him to stop. "I just need to be alone."

She then went inside and to her room where she stood before her dresser mirror and just gazed at herself. She saw how upset she looked and just so . . . empty. As she gazed at herself for a couple of minutes she straightened and placed a front lock of hair behind her right ear. She then smiled . . . or at least tried to, but it was too fake for even her to bare.

It was her party and so she should be the life of it, but she only brought everything down and, it felt like, everyone. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt, ever since they returned to earth and left the transformers, that a piece of her was missing. What was it? Why was it missing?

Again with all the whys. She was tired of the whys. In fact they began to drive her insane. She wanted to get a hold of herself but why couldn't she?

She wanted to go back to the way she was. She wanted to smile so much her cheeks hurt. She wanted to laugh so hard her stomach ached. She wanted to get angry at the stupid things Rad and Carlos did and then forgive them.

She wanted to be like she was before she met the transformers. Her life took a big U-turn ever since she met them . . . she just wished she knew how to turn back around. She just sighed closing her eyes trying to remember. She saw bits and pieces and so stopped.

She opened her eyes and only starred at the ground and legs of the dresser. She then slowly made her up to her mirror, but when she gazed into the mirror she gasped inwardly and her eyes widened greatly. The unexpected suddenness made her head burn like a fire erupted in her brain and behind her eyes.She gazed into the mirror seeing Starscream behind her putting on her necklace she made from the rock her gave her.

Alexis touched the necklace where the necklace was supposedly placed. She touched it, but it wasn't there . . . but in that moment of time . . . it was. Starscream smiled at her for a split second, but it seemed like forever to Alexis. Starscream then placed his hand gently on her neck and then tilted his head into the right side of her neck.

His lips pressed gently against it. Alexis raised her head a bit and closed her eyes taking in the feeling of him on her. She let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes.When she had Starscream stopped.

His hand then traveled down to her chest where her necklace lay upon her heart. It was as if he was trying to tell her something as he gazed at her again and she him. Alexis swallowed and tried to say his name with dry lips . . . but . . . she was afraid of getting his name wrong. When her mouth opened he was gone and Alexis found herself back to her senses.

She looked at herself in the mirror and found she was just the same. She wore no pendant and . . . there was no transformer behind her. Only her heart beating faster. Was that just her imagination or was it . . . something more?

Alexis then franticly searched for her necklace. She found it. Her hands shook as she held it once again after so long. The memories came back of him . . . Starscream.

She remembered his name. She remembered his personality. She remembered the time she spent with him. She . . . remembered his sacrifice . . . for the autobots . . . for the decepticons . . . for cybertron . . . for the humans . . . for her.

She fell back against the side of her bed. This was the one thing she ever had from the transformers . . . and it was from _him_. Why was it just him she could remember correctly? Why was he on her mind the most?

Alexis smiled a weary smile and just threw her eyes everywhere in her room.

_Again with the whys_, she thought.

Alexis then remembered what she saw. Him place the necklace upon her. She ran her fingers over the green gem of the pendant. Him smile.

Alexis smiled remembering seeing hims do such a thing. Him, Alexis' hand trailed to her neck and just remembered what he saw . . . what she felt, kiss her neck. Her heart fluttered remembering the feeling. She was just a kid when she first felt the flutter of hearts.

She just thought it was a usual feeling that kids got. She liked Starscream. It was a crush. She had one on Rd when they were in the 2nd grade once, but that was it.

Then Starscream came along and that strange feeling came back, but this time it lasted longer. Was it even a crush she had on him those months ago? It must have been . . . she was too young to even know how to love or recognize its feeling . . . but then again . . . what was she to say now? This feeling that she felt when she saw him . . . when he touched her . . . it was similar, yet not.

She ached to see him once again. To see him smile and happy. For him to touch her again and she know that he is alive. She then remembered that day when he sacrificed himself she was asking . . . why?

Ever she was tired of the whys. She remembered gazing at the broken, cracked, pendant that day and thinking that if, by some chance, she could bring him back she could do anything. If it took so much heart, life, or love she could give it all for him, but apparently . . . it wasn't good enough. She sighed and bowed her head . . . he was never coming back.

Her door then opened and in came Rad.

"Alexis?" he said approaching her as she sat on the floor and leaned against the side of her bed. "Look I know you said you needed some time alone, but I'm your friend and friends help each other with whatever they are going through."

Alexis just smiled and said-

"Thanks Rad."

Rad then noticed the old pendant of hers from the Unicron battles in her hand and so was more concerned about her.

"You haven't touched that pendant since last year . . . when we came back to earth," said Rad.

Alexis gazed at the pendant and remembered holding it that day. It surprised her how much she remembered just by holding it again. She was then deep in though and memory. Rad wondered, but was afraid of asking for he did not know if it was true, but he had to ask-

"This isn't about Starscream again is it?"

Alexis turned to him as he continued-

"Alexis I know how much you cared for him . . ."

_Do you?_ wondered Alexis.

"And I know how had you took i when he died, but I though . . . I though you were over him . . . are you Alexis?"

Alexis looked back at the pendant and knew he was right. She had to get over him. She could let this feeling control her life. She had to let go of it ALL.

She then leaned her head back on the side of her bed and just starred into space. She shook her head and replied-

"He is never coming back Rad . . . Never."

* * *

One of a kind he was. All transformers were in their own kind of way, but he . . . he truly was one of a kind. His spark was immortal. Something her or anyone else knew not. 

Now a normal immortal spark would not rest till it found a holder or a body, but there were none. Only the outer reaches of space. The vastness of forever. The spark would find a holder, but it would take it for ever if so.

But there was a force more powerful than even the allspark who creates and gives rest to transformers . . . in fact it was the very thing the allspark was made of and cause the creation of the first transformers . . . love. There was enough of that force there for him and to him to create around him a body just like the allspark did so long ago. This would have been thought impossible to any transformer who saw this but what none understood, only Primus, with love . . . nothing is EVER impossible.

This body was familiar to him. This body was in the memory of the love that formed him back. The love first fell upon him with this body and so it recreated its first affectioner. He was alive again.

Starscream came online and looked at his motionless body. He then concentrated and moved his hand to where he could move it on command. He waited till his whole body could do so. He then looked around to where he was.

His orange optics illuminating what they could through the darkness. He was out in the middle of nowhere. The stars his neighbors. He wondered how this was possible . . . him to be back . . . alive. His memory then jolted and he remembered his death and why he died.

_I must know_, he thought to himself wanting to know if his people survived the threat of Unicron.

And so he flew. He flew so far and away he was exhausted. When he rested he found himself engulfed in a shadow.

He looked and recognized it was one of cybertron's moons. If that was still there then cybertron must still be there. He looked and sighed a sigh of relief. His home planet was still there.

They must have taken his advice and joined forces to defeat Unicron for he was not there. Cybertron did look in bad shape just a bit. It looked like the transformers were rebuilding and everything looked well, but he'd never know for sure till he had a looks-see and see how things were going. He was in cyber city the glorious city of the autobots.

It needed rebuilding and he smiled seeing Hot Shot oversee the construction both autobot and decepticon worked on. They were together still and this greatly please Starscream. He then saw Optimus Prime come and speak to Hot Shot about the building progress. Again Starscream smiled happy to see their leader still alive and not dead by Galvatron's hand.

He wondered what became of his old leader. He knew if he was still alive he would not continue the autobot decepticon alliance and so he must be dead. Sadly . . . it was no surprise. Yes he wondered how he died, but decided not to stir up old grudges by asking questions about the old dictator.

He then decided to leave cybertron. It was better for no one to know he was alive again just in case they decided to make him the new leader. It was a position he's always wanted . . . but that was then . . . and this is now. He's changed.

He cared no more for power. His spark longed for something else. When he gazed out into the wideness of space he only wondered what _else_ lay out there. His spark was now restless now that he was FREE.

He liked the idea of being free, but there was one feeling he did not life . . . the emptiness of loneliness. He longed to explore yes, but more than that someone to come with him to keep him company and be surprised at what they find just as much as he. He used to not be like this. He used to like being alone, but ever since that day he met _her_.She placed that small spark of a feeling that was once an enemy.

He liked having a companion. A someone. Ever since the time he was in Unicron, when he was with her, he enjoyed her company. She always had the right words to say or when she said nothing she always smiled. He enjoyed seeing her smile.

The humans always had a strange effect on him. They were so defenseless and soft. No wonder why the autobots loved them so. He understood now.

He wondered how long he had been gone and if the humans had . . . changed. He wanted to do something before he set out, no, he COULDN'T set out on his journey unless he did this. He knew what he had to do and so he took off.

* * *

Alexis seemed to be returning to normal once again. She was smiling like she used to. Laughing like as hard as she wanted to. She even began to get angry at the stupid things Rad and Carlos did or said. 

Now she was a normal 16-year-old. All she cared about was her friends and school. She focused her mind on graduating and her mother and her were looking at collages. She was so excited.

Her 17th birthday was only in two months and she wanted to have the bet party unlike her 'sweet 16th' This one she was going to enjoy. Just friends, family, and happiness. One night when she was taking out the trash like every good daughter and when she finished she turned to go back inside, but found herself gasping and stopping dead in her tracks.

"Jetfire?" wondered Alexis with a gasp seeing the dark figure just a couple of yards from her.

"No . . ." his raspy voice replied. "Starscream."

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay next chapter will be called Anywhere and if you listen to the song that is pretty much what will happen. It's the one by Evanessance and I just LOVE the song :D. Makes me sad . . . but anywho I might not get the next chapter up 'cause my sis will be making sure I write my other one which I really want to finish, but I like writing this story so I'm stuck, lol. Don't worry though I'm writing it down in a notebook so you don't have to worry about me not being able to think what to write next. If the chapter is not up in a few days it's either I am finishing up my one story or I'm moving 'cause I am, but I'll get to my stories as soon as I can I promise. Well bye for now ;D**


	2. Anywhere

**Hot Shot's girl: Well guys . . . I was caught by my sister. Yup, I got beat up for writing this, but I promised her I write this chapter and then finish my other story. She let me . . . I think, well anyways thank-you for all the reviews here's the next chapter and it's going to be very sweet :)**

"Star . . . Starscream?!" stuttered Alexis old memories flashing in her mind and old feelings stirring up again.

Alexis' heart flew as he answered her with a nod of the head and a 'do you remember me?' smile. Alexis smiled so big and she had to contain her feeling of wanting to run up to him and hug him so tight never wanting to let go. She then stopped all of her feelings forcing everything back inside.

"Wait, NO!" she said firmly. "I will not let you control my emotions any longer. I have moved on!"

Alexis stomped over to her house but stopped and turned and turned to Starscream who looked ever confused by her sudden outburst. She sighed and just closed her eyes. Why did she just yell at him? He didn't do anything to her and so didn't deserve her sudden harsh treatment.

"I'm sorry Starscream," apologized Alexis with a small 'sorry' smile.

Starscream just continued to stare at the human though. After a couple of moments of both starring at each other Alexis come closer to him and crossed her arms in wonder.

"How come you look like before . . . You know what never mind, why did you come here?" she asked looking up at him.

Starscream smiled as he looked at her.

_/Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me/_

_/And dear my, love haven't you longed to be free/_

"For you," he smiled.

At that Alexis' heart broke free of its bonding chains and flew right out of her. She couldn't believe this . . . but . . .why else would he come to her and _only_ her? Ah! again with the whys, oh well though.

"Starscream I don't even," started Alexis, but she halted not knowing what to say.

She cast her eyes down and grasp her pendant she didn't even know, at times, she was wearing.

"Alexis you are the only one whoever TRULY cared about me. Even when I pushed you away you didn't give up on me. I cannot find any other like you," he said.

"Starscream, things are different now. I've changed . . . I've gotten over you," she said shaking her head.

"If so then why are you still grasping that pendant you made out of the stone I gave you as if it is still precious to you?" asked Starscream.

At that Alexis looked down and found her hand protecting the gem. She immediately let go and cast her gaze away from him.

_/I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you/_

"Hm, the night is beautiful on earth . . . I just now recognized that," smiled Starscream his orange optics gazing up at the stars longing to be among them once again.

_/And at sweet night, you are my own/_

He turned his gaze to Alexis and said-

"My spark is restless Alexis now that it is free. I want to explore different worlds and galaxies."

"So what's stopping you?" shrugged Alexis a bit afraid of the answer.

"I want you to come with me . . . Alexis," he said so softly as if he was in love with her for so long.

_/Take my hand/_

Part of Alexis had expected this, part of her hadn't. He came all this way to ask this of her. They couldn't though, be together, and he just couldn't see that and so this brought tears to her eyes. How dare he make her go through this heartache again?!

Alexis then darted inside, but before she shut the back door to her house Starscream said-

"Do you want to know how I've returned from the dead?"

Alexis halted and listened to what he had to say.

"There's this . . . strange force . . . it can change worlds, it can build a person up, or destroy them, or . . . bring people back from the dead."

Alexis still had her back turned to him just ready to shut the door and stay in the comforts of her home.

"It's love Alexis . . . it is what created the first transformers and it is what brought me back here," he said waiting for her to respond.

Alexi then turned and came back outside just gazing up at Starscream with glimmering eyes. She couldn't help but to let her feelings for him go for she couldn't hold them away and down any longer. It was her who brought him back to this world. She knew now that it was true . . . she did love him . . . she has been feeling that which she was so unsure of.

"When?" asked Alexis almost gagging on her tears trying to act like she was really going even though she knew she couldn't.

She wanted to go, but she was so unsure of herself right now and knew it was just impossible.

"Tonight," said Starscream. "Come with me."

_/We're leaving here tonight/_

"Shouldn't I . . . shouldn't I tell my parents? I don't you think they'll like me just vanishing."

_/There's no need to tell anyone/_

"No, no," said Starscream coming up to her, bending down and placing the side of his index finger on her face and just gently caressed her. "There's no need to tell anyone. They will only try to stop us . . . don't you know what it feels like to be free Alexis?"

_/They'd only hold us down/_

Alexis closed her eyes and just took in the touch of Starscream caressing the side of her face. This is what she wanted . . . to touch him and know that he is alive. Alexis then grabbed his finger and made sure he'd stay there with her and so she knew he was indeed alive. When she opened her eyes and saw him she knew.

"You see by morning we'll be anywhere . . . together . . . for we're free," smiled Starscream.

_/So by the morning light/_

_/We'll be half way to anywhere/_

_/Where love is more than just your name/_

Starscream then took both his thumbs and began to rub Alexis' face again. She liked it when he did that but she had to stop him and ask-

"But how Starscream? I need things unlike transformers. Like food, water, sleep."

_/I have dreamt of a place for you and I/_

_/No one know who we are there/_

"Just trust me Alexis and I will take care of you," said Starscream.

"But what about air?" asked Alexis.

_/All I want is to give my life only to you/_

_/I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore/_

_/Let's run away, I'll take you there/_

Starscream then picked Alexis up ever so gently carefully making sure if she told him to stop he would. He then brought her close to his face and he opened his mouth ever so close to her own. Her mouth opened as well in shock and awe of her situation.

"Breathe," whispered Starscream to her so soft moving his lips back and forth near her own.

And so Alexis closed her eyes and inhaled. Starscream then breathed a breath into her.

_/We're leaving here tonight/_

_/There's no need to tell anyone/_

_/They'd only hold us down/_

Alexis continued to breathe as her body tingled with a sensation that came from Starscream breathing in to her and ever now and then his lips skimming her own.

_/So by the mornings light/_

_/We'll be half way to anywhere/_

_/Where no one needs a reason/_

The world seemed to spin by Alexis as she breathed this strange breath from Starscream. She let her body fall in Starscream's grip . . . but soon he was holding her no longer. She found herself holding him. She would have wondered why she was this size, but she didn't care right now.

She only kept her gaze on him who had his arms wrapped around her ready to take off. He smiled and Alexis smiled as well.

"Well?" asked Starscream waiting for her word. "Let's leave everything behind and there be just you . . . and me."

_/Forget this life/_

_/Come with me/_

_/Don't look back you're safe now/_

_/Unlock your heart/_

_/Drop your guard/_

"Look around Alexis no one is here to stop us . . . it's just you and I," said Starscream.

_/No one's left to stop you/_

Alexis did this. She looked around her home and found all was quiet. No one was there. It was just them and this . . . is what she once wanted long ago . . . and what she wanted once again. When she was little she would have said yes immediately, but now that she was older and had her heart broken once . . . she didn't want it to happen again.

_/Forget this life/_

_/Come with me/_

_/Don't look back you're safe now/_

_/Unlock your heart/_

_/Drop your guard/_

_/No one's left to stop you know/_

Alexis then sighed and laid her head on his chest just smiling. By doing this she said 'yes' and so Starscream held onto her tight and took off. Alexis was leaving behind so much . . . but she trusted Starscream now. She always had.

She knew he would take care of her and whatever he breathed into her that changed her in whatever way she knew was for her to be safe and when she went into space she found it was true. She found she could breathe in space and her skin was resistant to heated temperatures, but she could still be burned if she was hit by anything hotter. She knew Starscream would take her to no such place if it threatened her life though. She continued to hold onto him and never let go.

She was scared she was, but wherever they were going . . . she felt safe . . . because he was there with her . . . and she was truly happy once again. He . . . was was she was missing. The missing piece.

_/We're leaving here tonight/_

_/There's no need to tell anyone/_

_/They'd only hold us down/_

_/So by the morning light/_

_/We'll be half way to anywhere/_

And anywhere . . . is where she wanted to be right now with him.

_/Where love is more than just your name/_

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah! they are together now. Now their adventures together will begin, but you will just have to wait to see them. Let's just say they meet new races and people, friends, and enemies and just grow closer and closer together the more time they spend with one another. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short though next chapters should be longer. This story might go on hold to finish my others so yea, like I said, you have to wait for the next ones :) till then bye;D**


	3. Together

Alex opened her eyes to see Starscream hovering over her waving his hand over her eyes seeing if she was out.

"Yep, shouldn't have gone through those spore clouds," said Starscream still crouching over her.

"Uh . . . what spore clouds?" groaned Alex sitting up and holding her tired face.

"The ones we passed just before coming down on this planet," said Starscream pointing up.

Alexis looked up and found no spore clouds and so she looked at Starscream confused.

"What spore clouds?" she asked.

Starscream saw the many questions and confusion in her eyes so smiled, bowed his head, and shook it saying-

"You think I'm lying don't you, for another fault?"

"No, no," said Alex grasping his arm. "It's just . . . was it a one time deal or will the clouds come back?"

Then as she gazed at Starscream the day grew dark. Alexis gazed up and saw the blue spore clouds swarm everywhere above the different and strange plants. Starscream was telling the truth. Who was she to doubt him?

"I estimate they return and fill the skies every two hours. That's how long you've been out . . . but it's just a guess," said Starscream rolling his shoulders.

Alexis just smiled, but cast her face and gaze down in sadness. She had been wrong to him when she decided to let him take her to vast and various worlds. She needed to bring that trust back out.

"I'm sorry Starscream," she said. "I was wrong to doubt you. Forgive me."

Starscream smiled then stood up from his crouching position. He looked down at her and said-

"Forgiven."

He then extended his hand to her and said-

"Now that we have all that behind us let us explore."

Alexis smiled and only nodded her head replying 'yes' as she took his head. He pulled her up and just as she let go thinking she was going to walk around on the ground Starscream had wrapped his arms around her and took off. This caught her by surprise and she quickly grasp his arms around her body. He flew just high enough to where they could see a forest of exotic plant life, but just low enough to where they spores couldn't get to Alexis.

At first she wondered what they were doing up there, but learned to trust Starscream and wait. She had waited for about 2 hours or so she thought. Being in Starscream's arms made her forget even time. She leaned the back of her head against Starscream's chest and gazed outward across the forest.

A silent breeze flowed through her hair softly as she just sighed and waited.

Soon after a while of waiting Starscream moved his lips to her ear and whispered-

"Watch this."

Alexis was back to reality and made sure her eyes were everywhere on everything to see what was going to happen. Then the blue spore clouds vanished and beams and rays of the sun came bursting forth upon the forest making all plant life shimmer and sparkle. Alexis grasp her heart and gasp seeing this wonder break forth.

"Starscream!" she gasped covering her mouth for a split second. "It's . . . beautiful!"

"It is isn't it?" said Starscream scanning everything.

Alex then turned to Starscream and smiled as she crossed her arms and leaned against Starscrean's torso. She then said-

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"No," smiled Starscream. "Just an estimation."

Alexis just laughed and shook her head. She then turned once again to the forest and just gazed at it's beauty. Then a nice cold wind trilled right through her and she wasn't so prepared for the coldness. She gasped from the sudden chill and only dug her body into Starscream's.

"I guess . . . I guess I wasn't equipped too good for the cold," she shivered. "I mean . . . look at me."

Alexis was wearing a brown tank top and some brown pants with quite a couple pockets. Starscream feeling her shiver in his arms turned her body to face him. Alexis had goose-bumps all over her body this time. Starscream placed his finger under her chin and just pushed her head up, right, and left scanning her.

He then took his hand away and Alexis only waited for Starscream to help. Starscream had forgotten to make her resistant to the cold as well, stupid, stupid, stupid. He then proceeded to fix his mistake.

"Breathe," he said his lips before her's cracking.

Alexis hesitated for a moment but then opened her mouth and inhaled. Starscream put his breath in her once again. Alexis closed her eyes and took the strange essence in. When she opened her eyes again she found she was standing on the ground.

"You can let go now," said Starscream. "We are back on the ground."

"Oh," Alexis let go and turned away so he couldn't see her face turn bright red.

Alexis looked around and then turned to Starscream with a smile and said-

"Well? . . . let's go explore."

She then walked off leaving Starscream just standing alone in his thoughts. When he 'came to' Alexis was stopped and halfway turned to him.

"Coming Starscream?" she asked.

Starscream just watched as Alexis turned and made her way on. Another thought erupted in Starscream's mind that made him smile. He soon started after Alexis.

"'Bout time you come. What kept you?" she asked as they walked beside one another.

"Just thinking," said Starscream stepping over a log.

"About what?" wondered Alexis pushing some leaves aside.

"Just thinking," repeated Starscream.

"Okay," said Alexis seeing Starscream wanted to keep that to himself and so she was going to respect that.

They went all over that planet discovering different animals and plants. The plants were very exotic and fun to gaze upon and watch. Some were so tiny only the sensitive optic of a transformer could see it. Some were huge, but soft to touch, like the ones who created the spore clouds which opened every two hours or when you touched them, pretty much Alexis finding out the hard way and ending up on wasting 2 more hours of Starscream's time.

She did this about three times before Starscream figured out which plant it was and so stopped her from doing it a fourth time. They had stayed there for about a week doing all this they had run into a part of the planet where the plants tried to eat them. One touch from Alexis and the plant had decided she was tender enough to eat. Starscream had to put a stop to that as he took out his sword.

There was a volley of slices, dices, smites, cuts, swishes, and spewing of plant vomit and innards all over them. When Starscream fought them off as good as he could he grabbed Alexis and took off out of that planet. When they were in space and gazing at the planet Starscream could do nothing but curse at the cursed planet.

"Stupid insolent planet!" he growled at it very much acting like his old decepticon self. "Cursed plants deceiving us with such pleasureful beauty and fruit then trying to kill us. I hope your leaves wither and DIE!!"

He then halted after hearing some giggling from his counter-part next to him. He turned to her and grumbled-

"What . . . is so funny?!"

Alexis tried to contain herself but couldn't help let out her laughs.

"It's . . . it's all over you, and you're just so funny hee, ha, ha, heh!"

"You know," said Starscream crossing his arms. "You're not so clean yourself."

"I know," laughed Alexis touching her icky chest covered with muck.

Starscream just shook his head and sighed. Always the cheery one she was.

"Ow, ow," she cried as tears poured out of her eyes from her hurting stomach and tight lungs.

"Hhh, better get you out of here," sighed Starscream as he took the laughing Alexis and flew off.

Alexis laughed so long till she finally couldn't do it anymore. After she had calmed down they found themselves at another planet, but this time it was a sandy planet. Sand was everywhere. Alexis stood there just gazing out into nowhere.

"So . . ." she started. "There any other planets around?"

"Yes," said Starscream.

"Wanna go?" asked Alexis.

"Yes!" said Starscream grabbing her and leaving the planet.

Not only had they plant ish all over them, but sand stuck to it and so they were even more dirty. The next planet they found was all water for but one small island that just dropped straight down into the water from the edges. Alexis wondered what kind of water it was and so dipped her hand in it and placed water to her lips.

"No wait!" stopped Starscream. "You don't know if that water is poison or not!"

Alexis looked silently at Starscream for a long time but then smiled and decided to drink. Starscream held his breath as he watched her drink. When she had finished she stood straight and just starred straight ahead with a blank stare. Starscream watched her closely and when she made a small gasp his spark jumped as she turned to him and said-

"Starscream?"

She then fell over limp into the water.

"ALEXIS!!" cried Starscream as he ran to the side of the small island and searched franticly for her in the water, but she wasn't there. "No!"

He fell to his knees and took his sword and started stabbing and swooshing at the water, but she wasn't there. He then hit his arms into the sand and just banged his head over and over again.

"I told her, I told her . . . she didn't listen, Ereh!"

Alexis then emerged out of the water and caught Starscream totally off guard.

"Ale-!" but before he could say anything she grabbed his wing that she could, since his his other was his sword he had in hand at the moment, and pulled him into the water with her.

The water was calm and had stilled since the last sudden movement, but soon Starscream burst out of the water and grasp the small island pulling himself back up. He sat there soaking wet gasping from surprise and fear as his spark jolted around crazy and mad in his chest. He then felt around and grabbed his sword, which fell on the island when he was pulled into the water, and placed it back as his wing where he just sat there trying to control his breathing. He then turned his head to the sound of parting water.

Alexis' head popped out of the water and then her shoulders. She bounced up and down as the current pushed her against the small sand island. She spit out the water in her mouth and smiled asking-

"What's the matter Starscream?"

"What's the matter?" trailed Starscream his angry optics turning to her.

Alexis readied for his 'angry' response and sure enough it came.

"I thought you KILLED yourself!!" he screeched.

"It was just a little joke," Alexis shook her head. "The water was unsalted. Refreshing really, and besides," she smiled placing her hand on his arm. "It's nice to know you care."

Starscream just rolled his optics and just moved away from her. He got up and said-

"Just get out and dry yourself off so we can hurry up and leave."

"No!" said Alexis as she began to swim on her back and play around.

Starscream growled and only tightened his fist. Alexis heard and saw these things and so stopped and said-

"You know what Starscream?! . . . _You _asked me to come with you so we could have a nicer time together. Now I _want _to have a nice time, but I _can't _with you acting like you are!"

"Whatever," grumped Starscream turning away.

And so Alexis swam around for hours just making Starscream wait. He just sat there on the small sand island digging in the sand with his sword trying to pass the time.

"At least you're clean," said Alexis still back floating around. "Heh . . . I'm pruning."

Starscream just cast his optics upward and sighed. When was she going to finish swimming?! After about another hour when the sun began to set on the planet she finished. She came and stood next to Starscream. He looked up at her and so asked-

"You finally done?"

"Yep," smiled Alexis. "But I want to stay for a little while longer."

She sat down next to him and just gazed into the sapphire sun setting in the water making it glow so beautifully.

"What for?" asked Starscream.

"This," she smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the different sun set under the deep blue.

After the sun had set and darkness engulfed them Starscream sighed ready to get up saying-

"Alright, ready to go Alexis?"

He turned to her.

"Alexis?"

She was asleep completely wore out by swimming the day away. He sighed one more heavy sigh seeing he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Oh well. So he laid her down to sleep and just sat there waiting now for her to wake.

The break of morning sin rays his Alexis' face and she awoke. She found herself still on the small island. She sat up and looked around and saw Starscream offline beside her still sitting in that same position she last saw him like. She smiled and shook her head as she pulled her knees close so she could place her chin on them.

She giggled a bit seeing him like this . . . with his defenses down. She was very quiet so not to wake him. She liked seeing him like this . . . with his guards down and not a care in the world as to who comes near him. She liked being up before him . . . she enjoyed watching him sleep. If she could wake up before him all the time she would, but he rarely needed to sleep so this was probably a once in a lifetime deal right now, but she was going to enjoy watching him while it lasted.

After about twenty minutes he woke up to see her awake, eyes starring at him and a smile to go with it.

"Huh? have you been up long Alexis?" he asked.

"Hm, hm, no," she smiled slowly shaking her head.

"Well," sighed Starscream getting up and extending his hand to her. "You look dry and well rested enough. Shall we go now?"

Alexis smiled wider and just took his hand getting up next to him. She came close up to his face and asked-

"What if I say no?"

Starscream then smiled that smirk of his and pushed his face even closer to hers saying-

"Then I'll just have to kidnap you."

"What if I don't want you to?" grinned Alexis as Starscream started at her making her step backwards a little more and more the closer he got to her.

"Hm, you don't have a choice," grinned Starscream forcing Alexis to the edge of the island.

Alexis then closed her eyes and stepped on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. She inched closer and closer and ever Starscream's spark jolted and flared wondering what she was going to do. Her lips curled into a smile as she spun on her heels and turned in his embrace making sure his arms were well around her so she wouldn't fall out of his grasp. She laid back on his torso and sighed a soft sigh.

"Okay."

Starscream stood there for a moment not moving or making any motion. At that Alexis wondered if she had done something to cause this, but when she felt his arms tighten around her and her feet leave the ground she knew all was well. Now all worries were gone and they went to new planets. She was glad she was with him through the hard times and good.

She laughed so hard her stomach hurt. She got made at stupid things. She smiled so log her cheeks hurt. She was glad for so many things but most of all them being together.


	4. Be Careful

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys I'm sorry I didn't give you good enough information about Alexis. She is the same size as a transformer, but she is just a head smaller than Starscream, but she is just a teenager and so will eventually grow to full size. Sorry about the confusion :(**

Starscream took another hit in the face with a snow ball as he scanned his surroundings to catch the thrower. There! he caught a glimpse of her. Her brunette hair flurried behind a heap of snow. He also caught a glimpse of her face just smiling away.

"You're mine now!" he roared jumping behind it.

He raised his sword for defense if he need it against her, but found she was not there. Starscream straightened then stood in confusion. Had he jumped in the wrong heap? Then the back of his head was hit, he turned and saw her!

"Ha, ha, missed me!" she teased jumping up and down.

Starscream just sighed, shook his head, and put away his sword.

"Alright you won. Happy?"

She then sent another snow ball hurling at Starscream hitting him right in the side of the face.

"No wonder why you asked me to come with you. You can't have fun on your own. Someone needs to force you to have it," she smiled tossing a snow ball up and down in her hand.

"Like you?" said Starscream raising his right metal brow.

"Yep," she smiled tossing another at his face.

"Oh that's it!" He smiled with a growl as he chased after her.

"No, no!" laughed Alexis trying to get away from him.

Starscream was not slow though, especially since he could fly. Alexis didn't stand a chance. Starscream caught her in no time. He had managed to grab her but she forced herself out of his grasp only making herself trip over something that gave out a small yelp.

She laid in the soft snow but soon turned to see a small little creature with the hugest, cutest, eyes and the softest, fluffiest, whit fur. It gazed at her as the chilling wind few by them.

"Oh hello," smiled Alexis as she took her hand over the little creature head to pet it.

The creature cringed under her hand and lowered its ears. It was afraid of her.

"Calm down little one. I'm not going to hurt you," she smiled Alexis as she took it in her arms and placed it in her lap.

It then began to lick her fingers with its small thin tongue,

"There, there," she smiled as she got it to calm down by slowly rubbing its fur with the backs of her fingers.

"Don't touch that Alexis. It could be-!" started Starscream.

"Tame," said Alexis glancing up at him. "Why won't you just let me do what I want to do?"

"Well the last thing you touched tried to kill you, or eat I might add," said Starscream crossing his arms.

Alexis then stood up to Starscream and didn't glare at him too nicely. She was tired of his attitude. She held up the small little white creature to Starscream's face and said-

"Look at it! Does it look like it's CAPABLE of eating me?!"

The creature starred at Starscream with beady black eyes like onyx's. It then licked the mechanoid right on the tip of his nose.

"Get it away!" he grumbled swishing his hand at it.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt a fly," smiled Alexis hugging the cute little creature. "He's so CUTE!"

"Yea whatever," replied Starscream. "How do you know it's a boy anyways?"

"Trust me . . . I know," smiled Alexis.

"So where does it come from anyways?" asked Starscream looking around.

"I don't know," she said doing the same. "Maybe he's lost."

Starscream then came up to it and scanned it. He then said-

"I could scan around for life forms matching his owns."

"Would you?!" smiled Alexis her eyes sparkling with affection.

Starscream gazed at Alexis and saw her just come to life from this nice deed of his. he then glanced at the small creature in her arms only and only sighed seeing they were going to waste more time away for that little fur ball.

"Not for that though."

He walked off scanning for life forms similar to the small creature Alexis held. Alexis smiled and only cuddled the creature close to her neck as she followed Starscream.

"There . . . I think I found something," he said pointing eastward.

"Thank-you for doing this for me," smiled Alexis standing behind him.

"I didn't say I was doing this for you," he said creasing his head back a bit. "I just want to get off this planet."

"Mhm, sure," smiled Alexis.

They then came to the life forms Starscream detected and they were of its own kind. Alexis placed him down and let him return to its friends and family.

"There you go little one," smiled Alexis.

But she saw it would not leave her side,

"What's wrong now?" asked Starscream tired of all the delays.

"I think he's scared," said Alexis looking at Starscream with concern for the little animal.

"What do you suppose I do . . . shoot it?" asked Starscream.

"No, no," said Alexis. "Hey wait . . . look!"

Soon another small white creature noticed them and so slowly made their way to them carefully sniffing out any danger. They looked like small dogs they did. Small, white, fluffy, cute, animals with wide fox-like ears and tails. Black beady eyes and round faces.

Alexis smiled as the creatures came around their feet and to the one they had and a few sniffs were shared. Alexis smiled seeing they were getting along, but soon something happened neither of them had expected. They started ti attack the one they were trying to return.

"Hey, stop!" cried Alexis bending down to try and stop the fight but was only clawed herself. "Ow!"

"Told you," said Starscream crossing his arms.

Alexis had it up to hear with him at that moment. She wanted him to be a help and HELP!

"You could help Starscream. They're hurting Dibby!" she cried.

"Oh, now it's name is Dibby . . . you named it?!" said Starscream looking at her as if she was insane.

"Starscream!" she cried.

"Alright!" gave in Starscream stepping forward. "Back, back you little vermin!"

They halted for a split second then turned and ran away into their little holes. Even Dibby tried to run away, but Alexis kept him near.

"What is it now?" sighed Starscream.

"Dibby's scared Starscream," said Alexis trying to calm his little trembling body.

"So!" said Starscream. "And I care why?"

"Sta-starscream!" gasped Alexis as she pointed to a herd of fell creatures coming their way.

Starscream's optics widened as he saw the huge creatures. They were very bulky and had four trunk-like legs. They had very sharp teeth, but two gigantic husks sticking out of their mouths to make it look even bigger.

"We . . . we better get out of here," said Alexis.

"Agreed," said Starscream as he took Alexis and flew away from the place.

When night came it only grew colder, but thanks to Starscream's miraculous breath Alexis was immune to such temperatures. She held Dibby in her arms and just wondered many things. She wondered why his own kind rejected him like that and more importantly what those other creatures were. Starscream wasn't stupid . . . he knew she thought of these things and so asked-

"Alright Alexis, what is it? You've been quiet all night . . . it's the creatures isn't it?"

Alexis shook her head replying 'yes'. She then looked up and said-

"I just can't help feeling those monsters are going to eat Dibby's kind.

"If they hadn't already," mumbled Starscream away from her.

"What was that Starscream?" she asked.

"Huh? . . . nothing," he said. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"Well I was thinking-" started Alexis, but was cut off as Dibby jumped out of her arms and ran off. "Dibby!"

He just vanished in the snow.

"Starscream we have to find him before he gets hurt!" cried Alexis.

"He must have returned back to his own kind," said Starscream.

"But he'll be killed!" she cried tears forming.

"Then let's go find him," said Starscream grasping her shoulders.

"Okay," she said taking a hold of him.

Starscream flew to where the small white creatures lived. They landed, but the ground moved under them . . . or was it the ground? No it was one of those large mammoths. It roared and tossed them right off it . . . but apart.

"Starscream!" cried Alexis as she fell in the middle of the herd.

"Alexis!" he cried seeing all monster eyes on her.

He then stood up and took his sword ready to fight them off. Alexis screamed as the monsters readied to make her their meal. She wondered now if this journey was such a good idea anymore. Then something happened she hadn't expected . . . Dibby jumped before her and started hissing and clawing at the oncoming monsters a hundred times its own size . . . he was protecting her.

Starscream saw this, but knew it was only buying time. He needed to save them, but he had to get to them first.

"I'm coming Alexi-!"

Something then hit him and made him fall face first in the snow and lose his sword.

"No!" he cried reaching out to it, but it was too late a monster had come upon him and he had to hold its jaws off him or be broken in two.

He struggled as the creature only pushed harder on him. Starscream knew he couldn't get to Alexis in time. What could he do?! He then glanced at more of Dibby's kind . . . the warriors fighting off those creatures for their home.

He didn't know why he was going to do this . . . it was really Alexis' idea . . . a stupid idea, but he had to try for her. He turned his head to it and cried-

"Err, you!"

The creature turned to him like is understood him. Did it? If so he spoke again-

"Get all your furry tailpipes and rise up against these over-sized wide-loads!"

It cocked its head to the side in confusion.

"ER, Look over there!" cried Starscream forcing a slight point to Alexis and Dibby who were fixing to be eaten. "That creature is risking his life for his friends and home . . . will you not to the same?!! AHH!"

The monster had managed to get a husk in Starscream's wing almost breaking it in half. The small creatures understood and so all teamed up and came next to Dibby helping to save Alexis. There were thousands of them and now there were one. They pushed these larger monsters away and back to where they came from.

Alexis sighed a sigh of relief but what made her smile the most was seeing the others jump around with Dibby. He was finally accepted back by his own kind and so she was happy.

"Good for you Dibby," she smiled.

She then stood up and looked around. She saw Starscream get up and bend down to get his sword that had been flung away from him. She saw him strain himself as he bent down and put his sword back as his wing. She didn't like seeing him like this, but things only got worse as he tried to get up again.

He fell to his knee and couldn't get up. Alexis ran to him and quickly took hold of him.

"Starscream are you okay?!" she asked trying to help him stand correctly. "L-let me help you."

"No, no, I don't need it," he said pulling himself away wanting to take no help.

"But Starscream," she said stepping before him and wrapping her arms around his torso as he began to lean froward.

"I said NO!" complained Starscream as he soon began to fall backwards.

"Oh, watch out!" she cried pulling him forward so he couldn't fall.

Starscream evened his balance though by putting his leg a little further behind him putting all his weight on that, but he also leaned forward as well and it was way more than Alexis could even hold up.

"Ahh!!" cried Alexis as he fell on her very fast and very heavy.

The top layer of snow, which was the lightest, flew up everywhere and Alexis got the breath knocked out of her and her waist crushed by his own.

"Ehhe . . . get off me!" she gasped pushing up against his chest to free herself.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you would have just left me alone!" he sneered.

"Oh I'm sorry I actually thought you wanted me to come with you so I could HELP keep you company!" she said pushing her face into his forcing him back.

"For company NOT for help with balance!" he pushed back.

"You know what, if I could, I'd bite your tin can metallic nose right off!" growled a frustrated Alexis.

"Well how 'bout I crush your face in!" he pushed back growling deeply.

"Well I know you wouldn't do it!" she spat in his face.

"Yea? So do I!" he spat back.

"FINE! Now that we have that all behind us will you kindly get of me?!" said Alexis.

"What if I . . . say . . . no?!" smiled Starscream pressing his weight on her just getting her back for all the times she said no to him.

"Sto-op!" gasped Alexis as Starscream pressed the air right out of her. "You're crushing me-he!"

"Would you get mad at me if I said I can't?" chuckled Starscream with a bit of a 'sorry' smile.

"Wha-hut?!" chuckled Alexis just breaking out in laughter. "I can't feel my legs!"

"Me either," chuckled Starscream. "I think my body has shut down for a while so to recharge and recover . . . so we might be stuck here . . . for a while.:

"A while?!" gasped Alexis letting her head fall back in the snow. "I can't stay like this forever!"

"I . . . I think my head is going o shut down too," said Starscream his head swaying.

"No, no, no, no Starscream," said Alexis but it was too late, now his head had fallen right on her neck and man was it heavy! "Star-har-scream!"

She tried to get him off but he was just too heavy and only strained herself trying. She then sighed and rolled her eyes wondering how long she had to stay like this. She then caught the slightest sound of chuckling. She felt Starscream's head moving from laughter.

"Wha-uh?! STARSCREAM!!" She roared seeing him pull a joke on her.

He pulled his head up and just laughed at her. The look on her face was just the funniest thing.

"You should see your face, ha, ha!" he laughed.

"Oh!!" she growled kicking her legs around seemingly all she could do with that free part of her body.

This only made Starscream laugh more. Alexis then pushed her mouth into his making everything feel . . . like time had stopped. Starscream's spark flared as if skipping a jolt, as she made this sudden move. His optics had also widened. it took him about a couple of seconds till he responded to the kiss, whether good or bad. Starscream relaxed his body onto hers and just fell into her putting a but more pressure on her soft body. Alexis seemed to not mind thought as her arms wrapped around under his arms and up his back. When she felt the extra pressure come upon her she only grasp him tighter. She had not meant the kiss to be long and so she cut it and looked at his awe-stricken face. She just smiled.

"You should see your face," she smiled as him.

Starscream's breathing was a bit faster from the early excitement. He scanned Alexis' face up and down even her breathing, and heart beat . . . it was the same as his. Alexis smiled a 'you okay?' smile and he only returned a half a smile before he went at her again this time surprising her as he scooped in to her. Starscream was caught up in the moment and so was very passionate.

Alexis had no time to respond as he pushed himself in her and massacred her lips. He was caught in a moment of passion but Alexis wasn't. Starscream's hips began to dance on Alexis' and she didn't like this too much. It was too fast to move like this and kissing him just triggered a dangerous avalanche.

She didn't think he would EVER be like this to her and that was why . . . Starscream began to kiss her neck and then chest. When one of his hands touched her thighs it was clear what he wanted. When Starscream returned to her lips his hand tried to follow, but only found itself trailing up her shirt and stomach to . . . Alexis had enough!

"No . . . STOP!" she cried moving away and wiggling out from under him/

She managed to get free and so got up and marched away angry that he disrespected her like that.

"How could you do that Starscream?! I thought you changed!"

"A-alexis I'm sorry!" he tried to apologize, but she wasn't turning.

He then grew angry and hit the ground. There he stayed till he was strong enough to move again.

"I'm sorry," he cried all alone regretting what he had just done to her.


	5. Forgiven

Alexis sat by a small fire she had managed to build with very few wood around this ice cube, and just let the heat kiss her body. Her arms were crossed and eyes narrowed with many thoughts running through them, all she kept to herself. She was mad having Starscream disrespect her like that. She never thought he would . . . but she was wrong.

Now the hard thing was . . . could she ever forgive him?

"Alexis," came Starscream behind her barely being able to even stand.

His limos were shaking as he forced himself to do this. Alexis turned to him saying with anger-

"What do you want Starscream?! Oh wait, I know, but guess what! you're not getting it you disrespectful pig!"

"No Alexis," strained Starscream. "What I want is you . . . forgi-"

Starscream couldn't stand anymore. he fell straight down. Snow flying everywhere. Alexis jumped to her feet seeing this.

"Starscream!" she gasped running to him.

It took her breath out just pushing him over. When he was rolled over on his back Alexis saw he was offline. She put her ear to his chest but just remembered what he was.

"Oh . . . Starscream!" she jumped not knowing what to do or of he was alive or not.

She then remembered when he had died that one time. Her pendant had cracked. She quickly took off her necklace and saw it was still whole. She sighed a sigh of relief and only fell to the ground.

How dare he scare her like that! She then dropped her anger seeing this time he was truly hurt. His armor was scuffed and parts broken. He would heal in time, but she didn't know how long that would take . . . it might take a very long while.

Alexis needed to help him, but how? She looked and saw Dibby licking Starscream's wounds trying to make him feel better. Alexis just smiled. he had the right idea and so she took a cloth and took some water she had to wet it and when she had began cleaning his wounds.

She placed him close to the fire so he wouldn't freeze over. She rubbed and cleaned every inch of his body not realizing how much he needed a good cleaning. She giggled to herself at that, but when the cloth ran over his optics . . . his cheeks . . . his lips she became silent feeling how smooth they were. The cloth seemed to stay here as she just thought to herself.

Heh, she smiled to herself, and here they were so rough a moment ago and now . . . they were as smooth polished stones. Why did he kiss her? Why did she kiss him? She was just having fun . . . but she never knew he'd take it so seriously.

She shouldn't have been so stupid. Starscream has feelings she, herself, is so unsure of . . . and here she thought he was the unsure one . . . look at her now. It's just been so long since she's seen him that it doesn't seem right . . . but was it a long time ago?

She was so young when she had such strong and sure feelings for him. Now that she is unsure he is so sure . . . so whenever she is sure what would he be? She hates this. She came with him to keep him company not fall in love with him right?

Oh, who was she kidding. They could never be. He was a transformers a machine, robot, and she . . . an organic life form . . . human, yea human. She didn't live forever like him . . . death was always the biggest thing to keep anyone apart and she only had so long to live . . . but wouldn't she want to live it to its fullest right now? Oh she would, but she was scared and fear always meant unsurity.

She hated it.

As she took a finger to his lips and just massaged them a bit she found herself wondering what would it be like to him and he kiss her back lovingly and softly . . . for, apparently, he only knew how to handle things roughly since his decepticon nature. She then leaned in close to his face, but halted for a moment wondering if she should do this? She shook her head and soon pressed her lips to his.

Her heart fluttered doing this and then she knew how sure she felt right then. When she was this close . . . when she held him . . . when she kissed him . . . she was sure of her love fore him. She then thought about that moment of passion he had not too long ago and so wondered if this is what he felt. She then felt him stir as she thought of this and so stopped everything.

She heard him groan a but and so pushed herself away from him. Who was she thinking? . . . she could never be good enough for him. For instance she had so many flaws. She lived too short, she was too soft, she was of a different species . . . he deserved more and much better than she could ever give him . . . all she could give him was death and sorrow for when time caught up with her and she never wanted to see him like that, ever.

His optics shown their bright orange light once again. When he gazed at her she, herself, forgot she was smiling. She was just so happy he was well. Starscream just cast his optics away from her and asked her-

"Alexis will you forgive and forget?"

Not a moment too soon after he said that she threw herself on him and laid the side of her head softly on his chest just saying-

"Yes."

Starscream hesitated and was afraid for a moment, but seeing Alexis like this and so open to him he had to tighten his embrace on her. What Alexis never saw was that the little things she did made him fall more and more in love with her.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys this story will be going on hold for I need to finish my other stories. I shall be working on Lost Memories for I have like 10 chps left and then my others. I want to get these stories complete, but don't worry I shall came back to this story 'cause I already have the other chps planned out. This story is going to have 40 chps so I hope you enjoy them. Till then, bye :D**


	6. Of Understandings And Friends

"But Starscream . . . we can't leave without Dibby," complained Alexis.

"Leave him here. He's wanted," said Starscream with his back turned to her.

"But he wants to come with us," said Alexis holding him up. "Please?"

Starscream just sighed, rolled his optics and turned to her looking at the small creature in her hands.

"Hhh, let me have it," he sighed holding open his hands.

Alexis just smiled and gave Dibby to him. Starscream looked at him for a while then gave another sigh and placed his face close to the creature's hoping it wouldn't lick him again. Starscream blew at the creature and hoped it breathed.

"There, just hope he breathed," said Starscream tossing Dibby back to Alexis.

"I'm sure he did," smiled Alexis using her index finger to scratch Dibby behind his right ear.

"Come on, let's go," said Starscream holding out his arms waiting for Alexis to come.

She did and they were off. They left that planet quick and Alexis was glad to see Dibby still alive. He did breathe. Good.

They flew around for hours and before Alexis knew it Starscream was landing on another planet. It caught her by surprise snapping her out of her thoughts. They came through the clouds and soon land was seen. It looked peaceful.

They landed and Starscream let go of Alexis so she could walk around and look at everything. Well . . . not much was different. There were some hills, grass, and some miniature trees.

"Not much to this planet huh?" said Alexis turning to Starscream who haven't seemed to move.

"No," agreed Starscream looking around. "Do you wish to leave?"

"No, I still want to look around," said Alexis taking a few more paces forward till Dibby, all of the sudden, lept out of her hands. "Uh! Dibby!"

"Not again!" murmured Starscream.

"Dibby!" called Alexis trying to call him back, but nothing seemed to stop him.

"Better go after him," said Starscream.

"Before he gets hurt," finished Alexis.

And so they started off after him. They didn't track him long till they, themselves, stopped dead in their tracks. Alexis gasped and eyes widened. Starscream's mouth fell a little seeing this.

There . . . they stood before a large . . . miniature city. Its people there seemed to know Dibby's kind as some fellow people petted him. The people looked like the old Aztecs. They only came up to Dibby's back, his head still over towering their own. It wasn't long before the people noticed Starscream and Alexis; after all . . . they were as giants to them.

When they were spotted the people gasped and soon ran off back into their city.

"Oh no, I think we scared them," said Alexis looking at Starscream.

"Well we are giants compared to them," said Starscream.

Soon, out of the city, came marching, what seemed to be, a small army. All had their weapons raised and readied to fire at them if necessary. Starscream's instant reaction was to grab for his sword, but Alexis stayed his hand.

"No don't Starscream," she said stopping him. "They might think we're hostile."

"And what are they?!" said Starscream motioning to the people's weapons.

"Fellow alien giants," came a woman and man before the army, presumably the King and Queen.

"Oh, hello," bowed Alexis.

Nothing seemed to happen as if they were waiting for something. Alexis held up her head and said Starscream still standing upright just refusing to bow. Alexis swung her arm and his him in the gut signaling for him to be mannerful and bow. The swing hurt her more than him, but he felt it and so bowed.

The King and Queen smiled and then looked at Dibby who had mad his way back to Starscream and Alexis and snuggled against their legs. They then looked back up at the two asking-

"Are you the ones who brought this creature here?"

"Yes," said Alexis. "Well . . . technically he did, but yes none-the-less."

"How do you know this creature?" asked Starscream.

"We were the ones who taught these creatures how to understand Larian language," said the King.

"Larian?" Starscream tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, we are the Larians," smiled the king holding his arms out.

"And you are?" asked the Queen with a friendly smile.

"I am Alexis," smiled Alexis placing her hand on her chest. "And this is Starscream."

"Hi," was all Starscream gave.

"You, tall metal one," said the King getting Starcream's attention. "Why do you not take off your armor?"

"Because I just don't!" spat Starscream.

"It must be uncomfortable," said The Queen.

"Well actually . . . he's a robot, a transformer, from the planet Cybertron," said Alexis explaining things.

"Then why do you look so different girl?" asked the King.

"Because I am from a different planet," said Alexis. "I come from earth."

"Well you can tell us about this matter later," said the King as they turned to go into the city. "Um . . . I would offer you a room in the castle as out guests, but . . . I'm afraid it is too small," he chuckled turning back to them.

"That is quite alright," smiled The Queen. "We shall just order our builders to construct you a room."

"Um, where will Starscream be?" asked Alexis seeing how they were only going to build one room.

"Why . . . with you of course," said the King looking up at her wondering why she asked such a question.

"But we're not," started Alexis trying to make them understand.

"Together," finished Starscream.

"Yea, what he said," said Alexis scratching the back of her head.

"But you are together now," said the Queen. "Why are you traveling together then?"

"It's a long story," said Starscream.

"Very long," sighed Alexis.

"Alright," giggled the Queen. "Come; let us show you around our home."

Alexis and Starscream were glad they were quite friendly. She knew this was only the first of new races there were gonna see and allies as well . . . but knew not all people they met would be as friendly as the Larians. They were so sweet and kind to them. They were a people that were half the size of a normal human.

They told each other so many things. Alexis grew close to the Queen and the King took a great liking in the mechinoid Starscream. Alexis enjoyed walks through the Larian guardians with the Queen, not matter how long it took considering her short steps and the King loved to go hunting with Starscream and Dibby. One day as the king did this Alexis and the Queen had some time to catch up on conversations they've been meaning to have.

The Queen was quite interested in Alexis' story about the minicon battles and so asked her often about it.

"So tell me about your other . . . transformer? Friends," started the Queen.

"Wow," smiled Alexis suddenly having that memory jog. "There were so many. They were called the autobots."

"That's what Starscream is?" asked The Queen.

"No," said Alexis picking a purple fluffy flower and just gazing at it. "Actually he is something very different."

"I don't quite understand," the Queen said.

"He's a decepticons, they were sort of like the bad guys of the transformers," said Alexis.

"He seems nice to me," said the Queen pondering Starscream's ways.

"Oh he is, it's just he used to not be like this," said Alexis.

"What changed him?" asked the Queen finally getting a few things. "Was it you?"

Alexis just gazed down at her flower thinking of so many things. "Yes . . . It was her.

"I'm glad you like it here Starscream," said the King as he and Starscream were out practicing with their weapons.

"I'm glad you like us," said Starscream grateful for their hospitality.

"Is your lady friend as well?" asked the King looking up at him.

"Well I hope so," said Starscream. "I haven't talked with her lately."

"Yes I know," said the King taking an arrow and shooting it at its target. "It seems you distance yourself from her, why?"

"Because," sighed Starscream bowing his head. "I don't want it to happen again."

"You did something to her that greatly upset her didn't you?" guessed the King.

"I . . ." started Starscream a little shaky about telling him. "I almost . . . raped her."

"What ever for?" asked the King not seeing the reason why.

"She kissed me and . . . I love her. I love her so much. My body aches for her own. I want her to be mine and mine alone. She was just playing around with me but I . . . I just needed to stop, It took me almost dying for her to forgive and forget, but I can never forget and I fear . . . neither can she," he said.

"I see," said the King. "You're afraid of losing control again, but this time . . . never stopping."

"It's hard to deny my spark her, but it's even harder to deny my love for her . . . I love her," he said.

"Then just go right up and tell her," said the King.

"It's not—" started Starscream, but was cut off by the King.

"Oh yes it is," smiled the King. All you have to do is go up to her and boldly, without hesitation, express your feel—"

"No! IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!!" Shouted Starscream shutting him up.

The King just gazed at him and saw all the thoughts in his optics.

"It's too much of her to ask . . . for her . . . to love me," sighed Starscream thinking of so much.

"I see," sighed the King. "It's up to you to tell her Starscream or you'll lose her."

And so after plenty of time spent there Starscream wished to explore more, but thanks to Alexis . . . they couldn't.

"What is it now?!" he asked.

"I just can't go now!" she said through her teeth.

"Well why not?!" asked Starscream.

"I just CAN'T!" said Alexis.

"That is not a good enough reason!" he said.

Alexis jumped up and down a bit grumbling to herself to she said-

"I'm on my monthly."

"You're what?!" he asked totally confused.

"My period!" she tried but still got nothing. "The red tide, the curse of eve?!"

"Oh I see," said the Queen understanding.

And so after explaining things to Starscream he understood and they stayed another week till it 'left'. Before they left though the Larians wished Dibby to stay. Dibby seemed to like it there and so they let him.

"Good-bye and thank-you," smiled Alexis ready to fly off with Starscream. "Oh and take good care of Dibby."

"We will," smiled the King patting Dibby's neck.

Starscream then took off and left. They said they would return sometime and the Queen knew in her heart it would be soon.

"Your Highness," came builders up to the Queen. "How many giant rooms did you want us to add on to the castle?"

"Just one," she smiled.

"Why?" they asked.

She smiled and gazed into the sky watching Starscream and Alexis vanish in the distance.

"Just trust me," she finished.


	7. Thinking

It was just a week away now . . . Alexis' birthday. She was turning 17 and she couldn't wait. She had a feeling that this birthday of hers was going to be a great one. Her sweet 16th wasn't so sweet, but with Starscream she knew he'd find some way to make it a good one . . . he always does.

But as she thought about this she wondered if he even knew when her birthday was . . . or if . . . he even cared. She looked at him just sitting a few yards away from her on a boulder cleaning his blade. It was just so hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes. Alexis sighed to herself wondering if she'd ever figure him out.

She was as plain as a book. Anyone could tell what she was thinking, but the thing about her was she changed a lot, well her moods did. Women were always like that, teenagers more than most for she was not yet a woman. She was getting there though, yes she was getting there and soon enough she would be one.

She hoped se would be a lovely one as well. There was really no one around to tell her now beautiful she had gotten, well Starscream was there but there wasn't any way he was going to tell her. He was still the quiet type always thinking to himself and pondering much in his spark. Always so mysterious.

He always made her smile at this though, and even she could make him smile at the small things she did. He hadn't smiled much though ever since that 'incident'. She missed his smiles. She loved his smiles.

Him being around her he seemed to be awkward. He was never near her too long. 5 minutes was the limit. No more, no less.

This made her sad though that he didn't want to be around her or talk to her. They were supposed to be companions, partners, but now they seemed as estranged friends. This is not what Alexis wanted. She felt neither did Starscream.

And so this put her in a dark mood and much thought. Starscream looked at her for a moment and saw her like this. She just sighed and cast her eyes downward. He gave off a quick smile seeing how beautiful she was getting.

He remembered seeing her for the first time . . . she was just a scrawny little wormling. She was quite annoying as well. That was what he thought at first, but now look at her . . . she was becoming a woman . . . and growing lovelier each day. He'd tell her this he would, but he was scared.

He didn't know what her reaction could be. He didn't want it to be the same as her reaction from the 'incident'. He just wasn't going to take that chance. This is why he distanced himself so from her . . . he was concerned for her feelings.

Human females' moods changed so often and most. It was very hard to talk with her at times for he didn't know if this was one of her good days or bad day, but he saw how hurt she was that he refused to speak to her and so she'd be in bad moods forever if he didn't take a chance and just talk to her no matter how she felt or he felt it was something she's been waiting for a very long time. Starscream was ready to risk anymore of their friendship. He didn't want her any father than she was from him . . . perhaps . . . she felt the same way.

Starscream was not a 'bot of emotions. He had them yes, but he was not willing to show them . . . he was always taught they made him weak, but the truth was . . . they made him more in to the 'bot Alexis wanted . . . but he was not ready to give his whole self to her . . . not yet. He had to be sure she was the same way, then he could ask her . . . he could ask her . . . was it too much to ask from one so frail and young? As he watched her grow his questions began to answer themselves.

Whenever she turned away from him he smiled seeing her grow into her true beauty. He never wanted her to see him smile, he didn't want her to see inside him yet for when you smile you can see into your very own soul whether it be fake or not . . . you could always tell. He'd always do these things in secret. Thinking to himself and smiling.

There would come a day when he would be able to share his thoughts and smile no longer in secret. Where . . . he wouldn't be afraid no more to let his emotions show to their fullest extent. Where . . . he would love Alexis to his fullest . . . and she him.

As he gazed at her sigh again that was all he thought of.

_There would come a day. _

Alexis' eyes trailed up to his and they just starred at each other for a long moment sharing a strange silent conversation none knew they shared causing Starscream to smile a soft smile. Alexis glanced at this rare sight and so followed with a smile of her own. She thanked him with her eyes as she locked with his own once more. Starscream was glad to see her smile again but he soon caught and found he was the reason why and so ceased his smile.

She laughed a bit seeing Starscream force his own emotions back inside himself. She shook her head and sighed as she crawled over to where Starscream sat cleaning his blade and turned her back to him just letting her body fall back on him just sighing peacefully and closing her eyes to sleep. This left Starscream's reaction to let his jaw drop. He hadn't expected this from her.

It was as if she was waiting for a very long time for this. She eased her body into his just telling him she was happy. Starscream stayed surprised for about 5 minutes till he looked down at Alexis who slept peacefully in his arms. He forgot how much he loved seeing her sleep and dream in peace.

He was her peace, something he'd come to know for sure later. She jumped ever so slightly in her sleep signifying she was now in deep slumber. It was then Starscream let his hands run down and trail down Alexis's arms very lightly and softly. She left herself open to him now and he just wondered why.

It had been hours now since she had crawled into his arms and fallen asleep. Starscream placed his lips on the top of her head and felt the softness of her silky brunette hair. Everything about her was soft and this attracted Starscream very much. When he picked up his head hers had fallen to the right a bit and Starscream held up his shoulder to make sure she wouldn't be in an uncomfortable position.

Starscream then halted and felt her soft body rise and fall rise and fall from her gentle breathing. He took this in and was glad she was so near. Starscream then tilted his head inward close to her neck and laid the right side of his face on it. He let out a sigh just taking the open feel of her body on his in.

He moved his face closer to her light organic covering they called skin and dared press his lips just below her jaw-line above where the neck connected. She did not move and she did not stir. When he backed his lips away he found he wanted to do it again and again, but he only granted himself once more. Starscream's hands were gently wrapped around her neck pulling her closer to his lips making this one last longer and more enjoyable.

When he pulled away he just looked at her and saw that she looked as if she was smiling . . . hmm . . . she must have been having a good dream . . . yes . . . he was too. This was all it was going to be . . . a dream . . . nothing more . . . nothing less. At least it was good. Starscream soon decided to shut off for the night and so did.

When morning came he awoke to find Alexis still slumbering in his arms. He woke her for it was time to go. So they left and saw many other planets and soon they began to open up to each other again. They were both glad for now they could enjoy their journey in one another's company once more.

One planet they came to they quickly left and just gazed at it not believing they had just went there . . . again.

"How did that happen?!" gasped Alexis gazing at the green planet. "I thought you erased its whereabouts from your data system?"

"I did, that could be why!" said Starscream looking at Alexis.

She soon started to giggle then laugh.

"Now . . . what could be so funny?" sighed Starscream straightening.

"You! HA! HA!" she laughed seeing him all covered in ick . . . again. "It's all over you!"

"And you're as clean as polished steel," said Starscream placing his hands on his hips turning his whole body to her.

"Yea! Ha! Ha!" she laughed.

She then gasped as Starscream flung some of his ick right at her face getting it all over her hair and some on her shirt.

"There," smiled Starscream wiping his hands. "Now we're both filthy."

Alexis just smiled and looked at him saying-

"You know what this mean right?"

Starscream was confused.

After getting all the ick she could out of her hair she said-

"I need a bathe."

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys the next chapter is when bad things start to happen and what I mean is enemies come. It's called Enemies? So you'll just have to wait for the next update 'cause I want to update TMIII next. So see ya then :)**


	8. Enemies?

Starscream had taken Alexis to a planet similar to earth but he didn't detect any life or civilization so it was pretty much just an unpopulated and empty planet. The plant life thought was larger and more their size. At least it wasn't another miniature world. They found springs and ponds big enough for them both to wash up.

Starscream went first and it only took him about five minutes till he had finished. Now it was Alexis' turn. She had Starscream wait for her a couple yards away with his back turned. There she took her time getting washed up.

Starscream sat and waited . . . like he usually does. She has always been the one to take forever. It got old really fast. He was so bored.

"Are you done yet?!" he asked after an hour had passed.

"Well I would be if you didn't get it all over my clothes too!" smiled Alexis rubbing her clothes together to get the ick off.

Starscream just grumpily plopped his chin on his fist. He wasn't built to wait. He was built to be on his feet all the time, not wait for some stupid human girl! Hhh maybe he made a mistake in bringing her with him.

Starscream bowed his head thinking No . . . he was glad of her company, but sometimes . . . he had a little too much of it. It'd probably take another hour till she was done and what cold he do to pass the time? Nothing apparently. Primus he had to do something!

Too bad he couldn't turn that water cold on her. That's get her out. He smiled just thinking about it. The look on her face would just be priceless.

Then again, she'd probably make him stay on the planet all day if he did that. Oh well, wouldn't hurt to play it out in his mind. That wasn't the only thing he was thinking though. There was something else.

He began to get curious on what she looked like . . . under those clothes she wore. As a matter of fact this was the first time he thought about this. Strange a little but he was a male and was an alien being compared to her. Where human females like transformer females? They did favor each other, but then again one was organic and the other metallic.

Starscream could just turn around and look, or peek as humans say. Would Alexis even notice him if he did? Could he take that chance? He'd get her even madder.

Starscream's head slowly began to turn but soon stopped himself and turned away. No, he wasn't that low. No matter how curious he was he wasn't going to disrespect her privacy.

"Hey, at least the water's not to cold," smiled Alexis holding up her shirt seeing she had gotten all the ick out.

She then noticed something really quick and screamed. Starscream jolted up taking his sword in hand as these large lizard-like soldiers approached and surrounded them. Starscream backed up in front of Alexis to protect her seeing how very defenseless she was exposed to the world.

"Starscream," she whimpered standing so close behind him seeing the soldiers surround them holding up blaster-like weapons.

"What do you want creatures?!" growled Starscream ready to fight to the death to protect Alexis.

Then a taller more higher one came up to them and smiled saying-

"I am King Leteck. These are my people the Reptilians and this is my planet. You are trespassers!"

"What?!" spat Starscream. "I scanned this planet and found no signs of life!"

"We are an advanced race and do tend to protect ourselves from any scanners like you that wish to destroy us," said King Leteck scanning Starscream up and down.

"We do not wish to destroy you," explained Starscream. "All we came here for was for me and my friend to get washed up a bit."

The king glanced over at Alexis who was behind Starscream trying to cover herself. Both he had never seen before of their kind but the one called Alexis similared to his kind quite a bit. Actually, she was quite beautiful. He smiled at her and then looked at Starscream and said-

"I see. Well then you must forgive me and my men. We have . . . many enemies. Welcome to planet Karg."

Starscream slowly, but surely, put away his sword as the king welcome them.

"Again, sorry for frightening you. Please accept my offer in being my guests of honor," he offered.

"Thank-you very kindly," said Starscream. "But can you let my friend get dressed?"

"Oh yes . . . of course," coughed King Leteck backing up.

Starscream turned around and looked at Alexis straight in the face glancing at the other reptilians around them.

"It's okay now Alexis," he said wrapping his arms around her to cover her more keeping his optics on her face to let her know he was there for her. "You can get dressed."

Alexis shook her head glad to have Starscream near. She didn't like the Reptilians and this was a reason why. Her clothes were still wet but they were all she had. When she had finished getting her clothes on Starscream stepped aside and let the king lead the way. Before King Leteck turned and led the way he eyed Alexis up and down for a while.

"Follow me," he smiled turning and leading the way.

Starscream and Alexis glanced at each other before deciding to follow him. As soon as they started walking the soldiers followed close behind them. They followed the king till they stood over a wide vast valley.

"Here is our kingdom," smiled King Leteck looking so proud as he motioned his hand across the empty valley.

"I don't see anything," said Starscream finding this all only more of a waste of time.

"Where is it?" smiled Alexis her eyes sparkling as her imagination ran wild with the possibilities of where it might be.

"What is your name female?" asked King Leteck.

"I'm Alexis, and this is Starscream," said Alexis pointing back at him.

"Alexis," smiled the King with softness in his voice. "Then why don't you come here and show everyone."

He moved to the side as a control panel of some sort rose from the ground and into arms length. Alexis came and stood beside him only making Starscream watch them closely seeing how this is what the king wanted.

"Just type in these numbers," smiled the king showing Alexis which numbers to type.

She did what he said and instantly a cloaked magnificent city became uncloaked full to any ones eye . . . or optic. The city was welly advanced, much like cybertron but of course cybertron was always more superior.

"Wow!" gasped Alexis here eyes sparkling like stars. "It's magnificent!"

"I don't see anything so special," grumbled Starscream crossing his arms. "Cybertron's cities are much more of a site to see."

"Ahh, but we are not on cybertron," smiled King Leteck taking Alexis' hand escorting her forward.

Alexis glanced back at Starscream who still stood there with his arms crossed just glaring laser beams at the king. She gave him a smile letting him know to just enjoy himself no matter what. These were allies and so friends, they needed to be treated as such even by Starscream. They arrived in the city and greeted its people. They all looked the same . . . green scalely reptiles . . . well . . . that's how Starscream put it.

The only way you could tell a male from a female was . . . well . . . you know. Starscream had officially put it in his mind that he hated it here and was NOT going to have a good time here. He just wanted to grab Alexis and take off out of there . . . but knowing these lizards they'd probably have him shot right out of the sky and strung up on a wall like some trophy. There was no escaping now.

"Here . . . is my palace," smiled King Leteck as they stopped in front of the most magnificent building of them all.

"So what," grumped Starscream uninterested.

"Oh Starscream it's amazing!" smiled Alexis stepping forward.

"Wait, no!" said king Leteck jumping to her and picking her up as he jumped back before she was shot by the security system.

Alexis' eyes were as wide as saucers. She was almost killed. King Leteck just smiled saying-

"Security's tight."

"I'd say," gasped Alexis looking into his slit eyes.

The king just smiled at the damsel no longer in distress in his arms. When a soft rumble like humming came from deep in his throat Starscream had all he could take of this 'king'.

"Alright, just put her down and show us in!" growled Starscream grabbing Alexis right out of Leteck's arms and planting her on her feet.

"Easy there Scream," said King Leteck looking at a very jealous mech. "Is she yours?"

"NO!" shouted Starscream. "But she's not YOURS!"

King Leteck narrowed his snake-like eyes of his and his guards readied to shoot if only he gave the signal . . . but he didn't. King Leteck continued to stare at Starscream for a couple of seconds till he started off towards the palace.

"Follow me," he said entering.

Alexis just glared at Starscream harshly with her arms crossed. She wasn't too happy with his attitude right now.

"What is your problem Starscream?!" she said roughly.

"He was trying to help me!"

"Was he, or more?!" asked Starscream.

"What?!" she squeaked.

"He was trying to feel you up Alexis!" shouted Starscream in a harsh whisper.

"Oh yea, and you'd know all about that!" grumbled Alexis as she walked off towards king Leteck.

Starscream just sighed heavily. No one was listening . . . not even her. They couldn't stay here another day. They needed to leave soon.

They entered the palace and were greeted by many servants with many guests. It was overwhelming.

"So . . . still don't feel welcome Starscream?" smiled king Leteck.

Starscream just looked at him who just leaned on a golden in table and ate a fruit similar to an apple. Starscream still refused to smile or even like him though. He just turned his head away from him. Alexis on the other hand was very graceful.

The servants were all around her touching her hair and feeling her smooth skin. They liked her and she was very kind. They had never seen a being such like her. She was soft to the touch and her hair they adored since they didn't have any of their own.

"Sure are touchy aren't they?" chuckled Alexis as they examined her.

"They like you Alexis," smiled the King coming to her.

Soon the servants began tugging on her clothing and this made Alexis a little uneasy as they did this. It was as if they wanted something. Some then brought up some fabrics that were like silk, but softer and lighter. She looked at Leteck, who seemed to know everything, for answers.

"Your clothes," he smiled looking at her. "They wish to change your wet clothing."

"With what exactly?" asked Alexis looking at the fabrics they wished to dress her in.

"Only the finest of our fabrics," said the King.

"Well thanks, but I'll just dry—" started Alexis.

"No, I insist," said Leteck. "Trust me . . . you'll love the feel."

Alexis just sighed and said-

"Okay. I'll wear them."

And so the servants smiled and took Alexis away to dress her into an outfit that will fit and suit her the most. Starscream didn't like not having her near and knew they could do something to her behind his back and he'd never know. King Leteck saw the tensity in Starscream as Alexis left with the servants. He had so much to learn.

"She'll be fine machine," said Leteck. "My people will tend to her. You can do no more for her here."

Starscream just grinded his teeth and growled to himself. After a couple of hours, maybe two or three Alexis returned in Reptilian clothing. It was something like a green silk bikini with lace flowing down to flow as she walked. It was showy, but very fitting to her body figure and blended welly with her skin tone, and her eyes.

Green was a good color for her and she couldn't look more beautiful. Starscream was struck in awe of how she looked. He'd never thought he'd see her like this. She looked almost grown up like a full women.

"What do you think?" smiled Alexis twirling around.

"I . . . I . . . I," started Starscream, but he couldn't speak.

"What?! You don't like it 'cause it's Reptilian?!" asked Alexis angrily placing her fists on her hips.

"No, it's just . . ." tried Starscream but he couldn't speak.

"What he is trying to say is you're beautiful," smiled Leteck coming to her. "Now that you are all dressed up why don't we have diner."

"Sure," smiled Alexis glancing at Starscream and then turning back to the king.

Starscream growled to himself not wanting to stay any longer, but he had to for now. He followed them and they ate diner and talked about much. Starscream didn't talk too much. He just listened as Alexis and Leteck got to know each other very well.

"And that is how me and Starscream set out on our journey exploring the universe," smiled Alexis grabbing a strange fruit.

"Interesting," smiled King Leteck. "So what are your future plans?"

"We're leaving," grumbled Starscream catching their attention. "Tonight."

"And I won't stop you," smiled King Leteck. "But Alexis you're staying."

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Alexis.

"Alexis I am a lonely king," he sighed. "I have no queen and I do so enjoy different races and yours is so . . ."

He extended his hand and touched a lock of her hair.

"Beautiful," he finished with a devilish smile.

Alexis darted away only to have Starscream jump up and take his sword out to attack. Alexis tried to get to Starscream, but she herself was seized by soldiers and they weren't too soft.

"Let go of her!!!" cried Starscream slicing through one trying to get to her.

But soon he was shot by a numbing electrical current that paralyzed his body. It made him fall to the ground as the guards came up to him and bound him.

"STARSCREAM!!!" cried Alexis trying to run to him, but she was held back. "Let go of me!!"

"Don't harm my future Queen!" said King Leteck. "But as for him . . . since he decides to resist us take him to the holding cells. There he can rot or rust whatever he does and if I'm happy he can be a witness at our wedding."

"NO!!" cried Starscream struggling to get free, but he was too low on power and couldn't move much.

Alexis didn't know what to say. It all happened too fast and it was like a bad dream she couldn't get out of her head. She cupped her face as King Leteck came and placed his hands on her shoulder saying-

"There, there my love. It will all be over before you know it. Soon we shall be married and that controlling Starscream shall never bother us again."

Alexis only jerked away from him wanting to run away, but when she tried to she was only hit by a ray that knocked her out. King Leteck came to her and took her in his arms bringing her to her room she'd stay in till they were to wed. He placed her on the bed and just smiled knowing she'd make a fine Queen that all would love and adore and if they didn't . . . well . . . they knew the consequences.

**Hot Shot's girl: Told ya. I'll just let you guess what happens next;D Until the next chapter, bye :D**


	9. Something Left To Lose

Alexis awoke in a bed that was fairly comfortable. The sheets were as soft as the silk she wore and the bed frame was made of pure gold . . . or was it gold? Well it sure seemed like gold. She had a major headache from what happened last night . . . LAST NIGHT!

Alexis jumped to her feet and ran to the door. She stood there frozen wondering if she should even try and open it. She didn't want to get zapped again, but she must know what they did with Starscream. She tightened her fists and opened the door walking outside in the hallway.

There she was almost run over by busy servants running here and there trying to get things and tasks done they had been appointed to. By this time Alexis wasn't scared of anything and she very much wanted to run up to the king and give him a piece of her mind . . . or fist. Alexis made her way through a series of hallways just searching for any passage way that could look like or may be where they took Starscream, but everything looked normal. She didn't notice any doors that looked like they lead prisoners to and the ones she did try she only ran into more servants . . . oh where was he?!

Her heart was heavy in her chest as it raced with fear on what they did to him. She remembered the king saying he'd keep him alive, or was that a dream she had? Oh she couldn't tell and so she was afraid. She was at the point of tears when she couldn't find him.

She found a place to sit and rest her weary searching feet and just let herself break. Her tears fell and hands shook with fear, not for herself, but for Starscream. What was she going to do without him?! He made her feel safe and now she was so afraid since they were so far apart.

"Starscream!" she gasped as she gagged on her tears trying to halt them so she could contain herself and continue her search.

Alexis stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. She took deep breaths in and exhaled slowly gaining composure over herself. She was going to make it through this and she WAS going to find Starscream even if she had to fight her way out of this castle, palace, whatever it was! It was her prison now and it was about time for her to make a prison break.

But if she tried to she'd surely be noticed. I mean look at herself! She had no scales, she had light soft skin, brunette hair, and much different eyes then this peoples. There was no way she was leaving unnoticed. She had to try though.

She stood up straight and took in a deep breath. She found the door they entered in the first place and so headed towards it. No one seemed to bother her, but she did glance a couple guards eyeing her and she knew they'd probably try and tackle her once she stepped a foot outside, but she had to try to make it. She was but only three yards away when she heard, through the clatter of servants and guards, _him_!

She immediately halted and her anger rose. He was behind her come ways, but he noticed her saying-

"Alexis, you are up."

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare at the door, the only way out she thought. Should she make a run for it now or should she go to him and let her fist greet his face. After what he's done to or with Starscream her fist ached for the greetings. What would she rather do?

Alexis turned around and marched towards king Leteck who smiled with his arms wide open ready to greet her. Alexis' whole face was scrunched up with anger. So much anger resided in her and she was going to let it out the best she could. Alexis came put a foot away from him till she swung her fist right across his face with all her might.

It knocked him back quite a few ways, but he easily controlled his footing and caught himself. He looked back at Alexis as she tried for another swing at him, but he caught both her arms as she cried-

"WHERE'S STARSCREAM?!?! WHERE IS HE?!!!"

Leteck then twisted her arms across and turned her body around to where her back was against his chest. Alexis struggled in his grip and cried out, but all just went their way knowing not to mess with the king under penalty of death. His guards around him just watched the two closely as they struggled with each other.

"Like I said last night, he's in a holding cell," said Leteck placing his lips near Alexis' ear.

His neck rubbed against Alexis' nearly rubbing some or her own skin off because of his hard scales. She yelped in pain as he tightened and pulled his grip on her twisted arms letting her know who was boss and that she better think twice before pulling another stunk like that on him again.

"Let go of me!!" she cried struggling to get free.

"Calm down first," he smiled licking her ear.

Alexis gave out another cry as she quickly twisted her body and pushed away from him getting free of him. She stayed her distance from him. She knew what he could do or was thinking of doing but she didn't want for him to put that plan into action just yet. Starscream was right about him, his people, this planet . . . they were enemies and she didn't bother listened to him, what a fool she was.

"Is this was it's going to be like on our wedding night?" smiled king Leteck. "'Cause you know . . . I might enjoy a little fight."

Alexis just starred angrily into his eyes. She only saw obsession, control, and power in his eyes though. He saw his want for her and she was afraid. He started coming closer to her just playing with her loving to watch her back away in fear.

"You're afraid of me?" he smiled tilted his head up proudly. "I like that."

"Then you're going to like this!!" shouted Alexis lunging at him trying to land another fist on his face.

But he only dodged and caught both her arms again. Alexis managed to get one free and struggled to get the other free. She hated being handled like this and feared she'd be handled far worse if she didn't stay clear of him.

"LET GO!!" she cried trying to get free.

He just smiled though and pulled her closer to him. Her kind was so weak and soft he loved it, but exactly how soft?

"You're mine now. Don't try to resist it," he smiled almost hissing in her ear.

He then walked off pulling her with him down the halls Alexis had already come through. He came to her room, opened the door, and tossed her on the bed with a hard push. Alexis got the breath knocked out of her when king Leteck jumped right on her connecting his mouth to her own. Alexis tried to scream, but it was lost in his lips.

He held her down with such force she was useless to all else. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything and king Leteck found out this was her true fear. Alexis tossed her head to and fro trying to get him off her, but he still remained on her. His lizard tongue had then finished exploring her mouth contents and he let go.

Alexis was out of breath. Not because of the kissing, but her hopeless struggle trying to get free from his grasp. Her head felt very light at the moment and it made her a bit drowsy from the earlier excitement. Her eyes about shut till she forced herself to keep them open to make sure this king Leteck didn't try anything.

She was in this state of mind for a while and wondered if he had poisoned her or something. It couldn't have been from that kiss could it? Alexis didn't know it but Leteck's grip on her arms were lesser now that she was like this. Every now and then she glanced at him seeing him smile as if she was some trophy of his.

His hand began to trail over her body feeling everything. This woke Alexis up quite a bit and so he tightened his grip on her. He put his lips to her ears again and said-

"If I wanted to I'd love you up right now, but I can wait."

He then let go of her and planted his feet on the floor walking to the door. He grabbed the door and looked at a dazed Alexis laying on the bed. He just smiled before he shut the door knowing he'd soon see her more like this once their wedding came and he couldn't wait. In a way he thanked Starscream for bringing her here to him . . . it must have been fate.

"Goodnight my love," he smiled shutting the door and locking it making sure she didn't try anything.

Alexis then fell asleep and didn't wake till night itself had arrived. When she awoke she jumped up and felt herself making sure nothing had been messed with. Her skin was a little uneasy from king Leteck's scally conquer a moment ago. She hated the feeling of him on her and prayed she didn't have to go through the wedding night . . . uh she shivered even thinking of it.

She got up and went to her door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She then slammed her fist on it as she just slid down and cried to herself. What was she to do? Starscream was in prison somewhere probably getting tortured for all she knew.

"Starscream," she cried tears falling down knowing how right he was about everything. "I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

Alexis then felt the door open and so stood up immediately. She wiped away her tears the best she could as some servants came in with some new fabrics for her.

"What . . . what are those for?" she asked containing and maintaining herself.

"The king wishes you join him at diner and wishes you wear these selected frabrics," said the servant holding up golden clothing.

"Fine," sniffed Alexis wanting to go to him and get answers out of him as to where Starscream was, she wanted to know.

And so the servant fitted and dressed her in the selected fabrics. Gold was such a queenly color and she guessed she had to get used to it if she was going to be one soon enough anyways. Afterwards the servant left and guards came to escort her the place where she was to dine with the king. She hated these clothings though.

They were too showy and it made her feel too exposed like the time when they first met the Reptilians . . . perhaps that's why he liked her. Just for her body . . . what's new. She'd rather being forced in a marriage by Starscream than some lizard king she hardly knew. At least Starscream she's know for a good long while. Why did bad things always seem to happen to her?

"Ah, there is my bride," smiled Leteck sitting down waiting for her.

Alexis just cast her gaze away from him and sat down next to him. Leteck tried to sneak a kiss in to his lovely wife, but Alexis turned her head up and away. Leteck saw this and didn't much like her attitude and so he just gave left a kiss on her neck. There they ate, but Alexis wasn't too hungry at the moment.

"What is the matter dear?" he smiled taking some meat and chewing it. "You haven't eaten all day."

"Hm, I wonder why?' said Alexis in sarcasm.

"Alexis I told you. Starscream is in a holding cell. He still lives," said Leteck wanting her to cheer up. "I can't have my future queen acting like this. Not before our wedding."

"Oh, by the way, when is it _dear_?" asked Alexis fluttering her eyes at him just wondering when the 'big day' was.

"A week from today," he said taking another piece of meet in his mouth.

"Oh joy . . . I can hardly wait," sighed Alexis rolling her eyes.

"I know," he smiled looking at her placing his hand on her thigh.

Alexis looked down seeing where he had placed that hand of his and so uneasily slid it off her body. Leteck didn't like her doing that . . . thinking she was in control and it seemed that he wasn't the only one that touched her like that. He turned to his meal and continued to speak with her saying-

"Did Starscream touch you like that? Is that why you do not prefer my touch?"

"What?!" said Alexis turning to him. "I do not know you and you think I should like it when you touch me and do whatever you please with me?!"

"I am king you should honor me," said king Leteck. "Your custom is foolish with flaws."

"No," said Alexis. "It's perfect. Yours is!"

"So would you let Starscream do whatever he wants to you?" he asked.

Alexis froze for a moment trying to find the right answer, but all she said was-

"I have known him since I was 13 and what he's done for me . . . yes, because he's a better person than you'll ever be!"

Leteck just grumbled deep in his throat. He could tell by the way Alexis portayed Starscream that she had feelings for him. He then noticed a pendant upon her neck she took hold of . . . no doubt he gave it to her.

"Will you excuse me I have to leave," said king Leteck getting up from diner and leaving her to resolve some things.

Alexis just cast her eyes down in sadness wondering if she'd ever get to see Starscream again. She looked at her pendant and just sighed a heavy sad sigh. What would she do without he who made her feel so alive?

* * *

Leteck marched off into the dungeons and holding cells. There they kept Starscream in chains even strong enough for beings such as him. Starscream brought up his head to look at the king and saw he didn't look too happy.

"What do you want now?" asked Starscream weary of all this. "You already took Alexis from me do you want what's left of my spark now?!"

"Bring him out!" shouted king Leteck to his guards moving out of the way as they entered the cell and took him out steadily.

They brought Starscream out and made sure he was on his knees all the time so he wouldn't try anything. If he did though they'd just electrocute him which they so enjoyed doing. King Leteck paced back and forth very stressed and angry.

"What's wrong . . . Alexis deny you something," smiled Starscream with a small chuckle knowing she can do that no matter how weaker she was.

"Why?!" asked Leteck coming closer to Starscream. "Why does she respect you and not me? You are no king! I am!"

"Well she's known me longer," pointed out Starscream.

"No . . . there's something else," said king Leteck. "That pendant she holds so close to her . . . where did you get that?!"

"Who said I got it for her?" asked Starscream.

"When she speaks of you she holds it. Don't play with me!" growled Leteck.

"Maybe you shouldn't play with me," smirked Starscream just wanting to break free any moment and take his sword to slice this king's head right off.

King Leteck then took one of the guards' devices that electrocuted him and did it himself. Starscream let out a small cry of pain as he fell to the ground fully. Leteck just growled ready to do it again once Starscream got back up.

"You better hold your tongue machine!" he growled coming up to his face holding the device before him.

"Who said I . . . have one?" groaned Starscream forcing out a smile.

Leteck then did it again and this time Starscream couldn't speak. Leteck just grumbled to himself as he tossed it back to the guard. He then grabbed Starscream by the collar armor and pulled him up to his knees.

"Why did you bring her with you on your journey?!"

"That is my . . . personal reason," said Starscream knowing it was not for him to know.

King Leteck then let go of him as Starscream fell down and ached all over trying to get back up. He finally managed and when he did he just watched Leteck pace back and forth again. Once he had stopped he stopped before Starscream and said-

"I know you love her Starscream!"

"What if I say yes . . . what are you going to do . . . kill me? I don't think Alexis would be so happy," said Starscream.

"You'd be surprised how much I know," said Leteck. "My race studies others very quickly and can easily predict what their emotion or next actions would be. It is why I have conquered nearly 12 planets."

"Wow . . . you sure are smart," teased Starscream seeing nothing left to lose right now.

"So what is it Starscream?" smiled Leteck coming closer to his face that his own overshadowed it. "Why do you not just take her for yourself? She could have been yours before you came here and I wouldn't have tried to take her from you."

"Somehow . . . I think you're lying," said Starscream knowing this king all-to-well. "You see my race studies others too . . . we can estimate what their emotions or next action will be. Sometimes it's wrong, but most of the time . . . it's true."

Leteck only growled again. He then backed up and straightened saying-

"You should see how broken she is over this Starscream. She's constantly crying as if she aches for you . . . like you ache for her."

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Starscream narrowing his optics.

"Oh do I?" smiled king Leteck. "I think I do. I think . . . no, I KNOW you love Alexis and that is nearly kills you to be away from her, but does poor Alexis feel the same way?"

Starscream now wanted to shut him up. If he could just get loose one centimeter it would be enough to shut this fool up and perhaps save Alexis from her horrorfying marriage to him.

"It's hard to tell with her, but I think she does," said king Leteck. "But not as nearly as you love her. You've loved her for a long time haven't you . . . heck I'll bet you even tried to show your affection to her, but she denied you and left a great scar."

Starscream couldn't stand the sight of him any longer. He had to look away. King Leteck knew he was getting to him and so had to continue-

"I can tell by the way you act around her and look at her that you want her. You want her to me your bride instead of mine don't you, Hm? Why aren't you talking to me Starscream? Am I getting it on the spot, hm?"

Starscream knew he was right and so felt he didn't have to answer since he always thought he was right. He turned away and just bowed his head. Leteck then grabbed Starscream's face and turned it to look at him.

"I'm right aren't I?" he smiled an evil smile.

Starscream just jerked his head out of Leteck's grip and turned away again. King Leteck just smiled showing his fangs and said-

"You see . . . I told you I know these things, but I would like you to confess them."

"Why?" asked Starscream. "You always think you're right about everything else so why not this . . . why do you need proof?"

"I like to hear it from the horse's mouth," he smiled. "So tell me . . . am I right? Though I don't believe I need to ask. I know I'm right, but just answer me."

Starscream was as silent as ever right now. He hated people guessing his feelings. It made him feel so vulnerable. He wasn't going to speak . . . not to him.

"I am right, I know it," smiled Leteck. "You want Alexis for your own. You're selfish and you want no one but yourself to have her."

"Speak for yourself," chuckled Starscream.

This time a guard struck him with the electrical device and made him fall flat on his back aching in pain. King Leteck then placed a foot on Starscream's chest and said-

"You want her to be yours and she love you as much as you love her. You want to love her so much and long that you both die. You want her to feel the same way and want the same things. You desire her. You desire her body even though it is not fully developed, yet you still want her under you own body aching for no one but you when you make love to her. You want to kiss her lips and feel her soft light skin on your own hard metallic skin. You want to smell her flowing hair and let its essence overwhelm you every time."

Starscream began to shake as his emotions had been discovered by one he'd never want to know. He was right . . . about everything. Yes, Starscream wanted this, yes.

"You want to hold her in your arms forever until even death run past you. You want her to be your forever. You want her to bear you children made out of pure love. You want it all from her don't you?"

"Yes," whispered Starscream loud enough for even Leteck to hear.

"You do?" he smiled seeing he had cornered Starscream with no way out but to confess.

"Yes," cried Starscream feeling so weak because of her.

"She . . . is your weakness," said Leteck bending low to him. "It's a shame Starscream . . . that all those things you want I shall have. It's a shame that I'm going to have to kill you because of this. I can't have you being around forever and ruining my marriage with these emotions."

"Fine . . . kill me," said Starscream. "But I shall not die. My spark is immortal because of _her_."

Leteck just turned to him as he readied to leave. He wanted him gone and gone for good, but how was he to do this. If what Starscream said was true then his spark would live on forever haunting him . . . and he couldn't have that.

"I'll find a way, trust me . . . I always do," he said turning and leaving.

* * *

Alexis dropped right on her bed as she heard the news from king Leteck. About Starscream's death . . . and more.

"I am sorry, but I cannot keep him alive any longer. He has something that could ruin our marriage and I want it to be perfect."

"WHAT?!!" gasped Alexis feeling as if this was just some bad dream she couldn't wake from. "NO! Please don't! I'll do anything for you! Anything!"

"Anything?" he smiled raising a brow. "No, I'm afraid not though. It is my gift to you Alexis so that you know no one will stand in the way of our perfect marriage and reign. We are getting married tomorrow and then he shall be killed. See you then . . . my love."

As he left Alexis sat their on her bed for the longest time. What was she going to do? She never meant for this to happen. Why did it have to happen? If she could she would have never gone with Starscream knowing this would happen . . . but who knew?

It wasn't fair . . . it wasn't fair to her, Starscream, anything! She couldn't believe this was going to happen or happening right now. Tomorrow was her 17th birthday . . . they were supposed to do something special together not this. What was she to do?

The next day came and ever she dreaded it. The wedding wasn't till the afternoon . . . and the execution. This was the day she was born on and now it was going to be one of her most dreaded days of her life. Why?

She wore her green clothing she did before she was dressed in the golden ones. She liked them more. They didn't make her feel so queenly and Starscream seemed to like them the most since it was the last thing he saw her in. She gave off a small smile remembering Starscream and his attitude . . . oh she at least wanted to see him one last time.

She pleaded with a few of her servants about this and so they agreed to show her where he was, but nothing more for fear of their lives. She thanked them greatly and so headed off to see Starscream. When she came to look at him she saw he was all chained up and it looked like he was out cold, was he?

"Starscream?" she said softly concerned for him.

Starscream lifted his head to see Alexis standing before his cell. He immediately smiled at her. Primus must have been kind to him in his last hour seeing how He let him see her one last time.

"Alexis," he smiled weakly but happy to see her.

Alexis wanted to run up to him and embrace him, but he was in a cell. She went to the guards and pleaded with them to at leas get in, but they denied her.

"Look! I am your future queen so you will do as I say!" she pointed to them.

"Y-yes you highness," they bowed letting her in.

She came in just smiled almost tears falling from her face. She was just so happy to get to see him one last time. She soon fell to her knees and embraced him as he did the same as much as he could seeing how the chains were quite tight on him.

"Starscream!" she gasped letting her tears fall.

"Alexis," he smiled glad to hold her once again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" cried Alexis her emotions taking the best of her.

"Shh, It's okay Alexis," Starscream sadly smiled wiping away her tears. "It will all be okay."

"No it won't!" gagged Alexis laying her head back on his chest. "I'm going to lose you. I can't!"

"You'll do fine without me," said Starscream thinking of so many things at the moment as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You always have."

"No . . . not this time," she gasped. "It's like I have nothing else to lose."

"I thought the same things Alexis," said Starscream placing a comforting hand on the back of her head looking into her beautiful eyes. "But I do . . . you."

Alexis was silent as her heart flew right out of her chest again. She closed her eyes and seeing she had nothing else to lose now kissed him full and deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his embrace on her. The kiss was very long and passionate and neither one wanted to let go.

Starscream still ached to be free from his bonds and take her to be his for he knew right now she wanted to be . . . she wanted to be.

"What is this?!" gasped king Leteck coming in and seeing them.

Starscream pushes Alexis away knowing what could happen if he saw them two together, but it was too late. He saw and was angered greatly.

"So!" he started in a hard growl seeing Alexis with him. "Even before out wedding day you decide to chest on me! What is to say after?!!"

Alexis just stood their glancing at Starscream who looked afraid for her. She then turned to the king who looked disgusted at her and said-

"If you two want to be together so much then you shall be! Even in death! Guards! Take Starscream AND Alexis to be executed!!"

"NO!!" cried Starscream never wanted Alexis to be hurt or even killed for that matter.

The guards came and grabbed her roughly and drug her outside. Starscream soon followed. They brought them outside where a crowd had gathered to see this execution seemingly all the race liked seeing people die. As they drug them out into the execution pits Starscream looks at Alexis and wonders if he should ask what he had been meaning to ask her for a very long time . . . ever since this journey started out as a matter of fact.

"Alexis!" he called to her getting her attention.

She turned to him with fear in her eyes as for this day, her birthday, to be her end. She waited for him to finish.

"If we live through this somehow," said Starscream struggling against his captors. "Will you bond with me?"

Alexis was surprised by this question from him for it was like a 'will you marry me?' question from a human, but she couldn't answer as she was to be the first to get executed. The execution was to be shot by laser until dead and Alexis was afraid.

"NO!" cried Starscream not wanting to see this.

She looked at him before she was shot and in her eyes she said 'good-bye', but Starscream wasn't ready to say good-bye. He couldn't stand seeing anyone or thing harm her and so deep inside him a power came from inside him that was thought to not be possible without his minicon swindle. He activated his narrow beam cannon shooting her executioners causing her to be free of any shots and also free himself.

"NO! STOP THEM!!" cried king Leteck not wanting his prisoners to escape their fate.

But it was too late Starscream broke free and took Alexis in his arms and took off into the skies where he and she escaped the planet from harm and the Reptilians.


	10. The Bonding

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys this chap's a little M-ish. I mean it's not that bad, but it's not that T either. The other chapters will be T though. It's just this one wasn't so T. So read it if you want and everything I haven't really done an M-ish chap before and I don't plan on doing it again. So yea . . . just letting ya now. **

Starscream made sure they got as far away from that planet as possible. He flew for so long skipping other planets because they were populated ad too close to Karg. He didn't know how far he flew but it was far and long. Finally Starscream found a suitable unpopulated planet that's environment was well enough to be in.

There he landed and placed a tired and weary Alexis down in the soft grass. It was night then and so Alexis slept peacefully. Starscream smiled now that they were safe . . . especially her. He didn't know what he would have done if anything happened to her.

It was out of his mind at the moment now. His thoughts began to shift and change to something else. After all the events that had occurred he couldn't help but think about this . . . only that. What else was there to think of at the moment right now?

Starscream watched the sunrise and when it was up for about an hour Alexis awoke.

"Mmm, Starscream?" she moaned sitting up right. "Have you been up all night?"

"Yes," he answered turning to her.

"You haven't recharged," she said concerned for him.

"Yes I know," he said. "I don't need to recharge all the time Alexis. My energon levels are still at a good point."

"Oh . . . okay," said Alexis relaxing back in the soft grass feeling a little sheepish about to talking to him about something she knew barely knew anything of.

Her stomach then growled hungering for its daily breakfast. Starscream heard and just smiled.

"I'll go find you some food," he said taking off.

And so Alexis waited till Starscream came back with some strange vegetables and fruit. He placed them before her feet and she just starred at the strange things. Finally she took one and gazed at it wondering if she should eat it.

"Don't worry," smiled Starscream a kind smile. "I scanned it and made sure they were eatable."

Alexis just smiled and took a bite of the fruit and found it very juicy and delicious. She ate everything that was laid at her feet and she was full. She gave a great inhale and then exhaled just smiling and enjoying the nice sunny day on the planet. When she turned looking at Starscream she saw an uneasy look he had and didn't like to see so down.

"Starscream . . . what's wrong?" asked Alexis standing up just a couple feet away from where he stood.

"I'm so sorry Alexis," said Starscream shaking his head. "I ruined your 17th birthday . . ."

"Then I'll be happy on my 18th," Alexis cut him off not wanting him to worry.

"And almost got you killed!" finished Starscream.

"Actually . . . that was sort of my fault," blushed Alexis remembering the kiss.

"If there was anything I could do to make it up to you," said Starscream.

Alexis just smiled as she came up to him and cupped his face to hold it still sighing-

"I never did tell you my answer."

Alexis then leaned in to him and kissed him replying 'yes' to his earlier question back before she almost got killed. They stood like this for a moment till Starscream reluctantly pushed her away.

"W-what's the matter?" asked a confused Alexis. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is," said Starscream with so much pain inside him and showing on his face because of what he was doing . . . denying his spark her. "But . . . I've thought this through Alexis . . . and . . . I can't ask this of you."

Alexis was right . . . now that she was sure he was so unsure. When would they both be sure at the same time?

"What do you mean ask me?" asked Alexis. "You don't have to ask me anything."

"Alexis you don't understand the bonding process," said Starscream. "It's so much more different than humans."

"I'm listening," said Alexis crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Alexis," sighed Starscream. "When transformers bond . . . our sparks become one and . . . we shall share each others' body. Their emotions shall be ours, their thoughts, their moods, everything. In that moment of bondingship they are as one . . . but you are a human . . . an organic compound. Bonding with you would cause you to live forever."

"Well that's good," smiled Alexis seeing nothing wrong with living forever.

"No Alexis," said Starscream. "If I was to die then you would live out the years you were originally supposed to live and then die, but if you die . . . I shall live one desiring no other but you . . . and you shall only desire me. Alexis you don't know what eternity feels like. Humans have a blessing . . . to die fulfilled with life. You were not made to go on forever."

"Will I age too?" asked Alexis.

"Like I do, yes, but very slowly," said Starscream. "You will never get to an age where you cannot function properly. So now do you see why I can't? I can never ask you to live with me forever and only want to be with me. Also I do no wish to disrespect you again. Doing this . . . so many things could happen. You could die later on, or me. You could . . . a sparkling could come out of this. So much to ask . . . for one so frail . . . and young . . . and beautiful, so full of life. I do not wish you to waste it on me."

Alexis didn't understand why Starscream didn't see she'd give everything and anything to him . . . including her life. She hated seeing Starscream like this. It was a tough decision for him to make . . . deny his aching spark. He thought it was best for her though and so he was sticking to it.

Alexis had to try though. She had to try to tell him how that she didn't care, that all she wanted . . . was him. She made up her mind and she was going to stick to it. She just hoped Starscream would see it.

Alexis took a hold of her blouse and took it off revealing her bare chest. She then took Starscream's hands and placed them on her breast making him look at her in wonder at what she was doing. She looked straight into his optics and said more serious than she'd been before in her life-

"Starscream . . . I give you my life . . . my heart . . . my body . . . my everything . . . I give it all to you."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deep and long. Starscream could not deny his spark her any longer. He embraced her and kissed her back with all the passion and love for her he held in all this time. They held each other for a long moment in time for as they kissed one another time felt like it had stopped.

Alexis' kissed soon ran down his face and then his neck finding out it was one of his sensitive spots making him moan just a bit. Alexis then found herself being pushed back by him . . . again!

"Lay down," he sighed in a soft hush.

"What?" asked a confused Alexis wondering why.

"Lay down!" he said a bit louder his voice quivering with aching need.

"Alright," said Alexis backing up and finding a nice and comfortable place to lay her body down in the soft grass and waited for Starscream. He stood there unlatching his armor revealing his under layer form which resembled that of a human body very much. Many wires ran to and fro connecting to his joints and running under some lighter plates of metal.

"Don't change your mind now Alexis," he said unhooking the last of his armor. "I have been denied bonding ever since I was created. If you do I'm afraid I'll do more than disrespect you . . . and I'd never want to do that to you so please don't deny me."

_/Under your spell again/ _

_/I can't say no to you/ _

"I have made up my mind Starscream," said Alexis sure of anything right then.

_/Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand/_

_/I can't say no to you/ _

"Transformers bond very different than humans, but lucky for us both . . . I am able to bond the human way as well," smirked Starscream looking at her.

Alexis just smiled as she rested her arms next to her head. She gazed at him standing there before her thinking-

Man, he is gorgeous.

Starscream looked at Alexis laying there open and willing to do anything for him. One thought kept erupting in his mind though-

Primus, she's beautiful.

So what if her body wasn't fully developed. She was only 17 and still had mush more growing to go. She was still as lovely to him as when he first fell in love with her. He couldn't believe this was happening and he believed she thought that same thing.

Starscream gently lowered himself down on her and his spark raced just as much as her heart. Alexis placed her hands on his arms gently and said-

"Please Starscream . . . be gentle. This is my first time and . . . remember I'm just an organic compound."

She let out a little uneasy chuckle as they both just gazed at each other. Starscream smiled after hearing what she said . . . she made herself look as if she was nothing that important to him, but she was . . . she was too important to him. He smiled an assuring smile letting her know everything would be alright and then pressed his lips to hers with such gentleness and loving care. His hand brushed the side of her face gently caressing it and Alexis wrapped her arms around him and just took him, this moment, the love, in.

_/Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly/_

_/Now I can't let go of this dream/_

_/I can't breathe but I feel.../ _

Starscream rubbed her bare back feeling the willing flesh under his own. She was so perfect . . . how could he ever hold her like this now? It seemed impossible but thank Primus it wasn't. Starscream's touch was gentle upon her and this she liked.

_/Good enough/_

_/I feel good enough for you/ _

She had always wanted him to touch her like this . . . to kiss her with so much soft love. His kisses made her sigh as they ran down her neck and chest. She leaned her head to the side and just smiled feeling his sensational touch.

_/Drink up sweet decadence/_

_/I can't say no to you/ _

What did she do to deserve this? . . . To deserve him? All she did was yell at him and not trust him as much as she should have . . . and yet here they were . . . here they were.

_/And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind/_

_/I can't say no to you/ _

Starscream sent out a wave/pulse, some kind of electrical current throughout Alexis' body that gave her an unimaginable sensation that left her groaning and moaning and aching for more . . . and Starscream gave her more.

_/Shouldn't let you conquer me completely/_

_/Now I can't let go of this dream/_

_/Can't believe that I feel.../_

Starscream also received sensations from her. His under wires were very sensitive and when under pressure sent out waves of pleasure that would fulfill anyone who felt it. His most sensitive, Alexis found, were his neck wires and his hips. When her lips touched them it made him quiver and moan. Sometimes stopping his very breath.

_/Good enough/_

_/I feel good enough/ _

Alexis, at times, took his hands and guided them throughout her body letting them explore all they want. Starscream just smiled as he felt her give herself to him and she the same. That is all they wanted . . . each other.

_/It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good/ _

Their first bonding was slow and soft so Alexis could get used to him and she did.

_/And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall/_

_/Pour real life down on me/ _

It lasted till midday. They only stopped to catch their breaths and take everything in. They starred at each other for a long moment till Starscream's old self returned and that rough passion of his.

_/'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough/_

_/Am I good enough for you to love me too?/ _

He rushed in and kissed her hard and deep making Alexis feel as if he has knocked out one of her teeth from the hard impact. His embrace was even tighter around her body as he held onto her so close for dear life. Alexis was more used to him now and so wasn't hurt too much by anything he did, but she was still organic and he . . . metallic. The sensation he gave out was much stronger now making Alexis grasp him harder.

She enjoyed this very much, never wanting him to stop, but bonding made his energy levels drop fast and even humans could take so much. Night arose and by the time the stays came out they were both gasping in weariness and Alexis had sweat running down her whole body. Starscream had to stop seeing he and Alexis were both wore out from the intense bonding.

Now Starscream could use a good recharge and Alexis. Starscream laid his head on her ribs and prepared to shut down. Alexis, herself, could hardly keep her eyes open as exhaust took over her. Her heart still raced on wheels as she tried to calm it. Her breathing competed with her heart, but she eventually calmed them both . . . well . . . Starscream did.

He began stroking the curves of her body and it calmed her breathing and heart rate into nothing but sighs. She closed her eyes and sighed once more as Starscream kissed her stomach not once, not twice, but three times. She went to sigh his name but weariness took her over in a flash and she became as one dead to the world. Starscream then saw it fir to lay his head back down on her ribs and shut off. They went to sleep resting in peace . . . in love . . . in one another's arms . . . no_w . . ._

_/So take care what you ask of me/_

_/'cause I can't say no/ _

As sparkmates.

**Hot Shot's girl: See, I told you. Well I'll write the next chapter soon when I can. See you then :) Oh and by the way that was Evanessance Good Enough. I liked the song and thought it fit well with this chapter so ya, bye.**

**P.S. I made a little poll and if you want to vote you can it's up to you. I'm just curious on what you think . . . If I can get it working, lol;p**


	11. Feel Me

Alexis awoke to find the sun had already risen. She smiled as she took a deep breath in remembering yesterday and what happened . . . at least . . . she think it happened. She hands were on the sides of her body but soon came over her stomach and someone on it. They trailed over Starscream still resting and as she felt him so near she just smiled.

Her hands ran over his face and then rested on his head just rubbing it a bit. She almost jumped when she heard Starscream speak. Her heart rushed for a minute but was soon calmed by what he said.

"We are sparkmates now," he said as if he had been awake for a while.

He then lifted his head and looked at Alexis. He smiled causing her to smile as well. And here she thought she was the first one up. They looked at each other for a long while just smiling.

"Hey," smiled Starscream finally breaking the silence his love for her shinning so brightly in his optics.

"Hey," sighed Alexis softly.

Her hand rubbing his neck gently till he took them both and kissed them. He sighed laying his head back down just satisfied by life and everything. Alexis let her arms fall limp beside her and she just gaze into the clear blue skies above.

"It's a beautiful day," she smiled seeing the clouds rush by to clear their view.

"Yes . . . it is," smiled Starscream just sighing from the well needed rest he got.

"So," smiled Alexis wiggling out from under him and sitting upright. "What do you want to do now that we are . . . sparkmates?"

"Hmm, I could think of something," grinned Starscream leaning over and kissing her.

After he was finished Alexis just smiled and continued.

"No like go somewhere or just do something."

"Like What?" asked Starscream sitting up next to her.

"Oh I don't know just something," she smiled her heart craving do travel.

"Do you want to leave?" asked Starscream not really getting it.

"Well yes and no," smiled Alexis.

"Humans are so complicated," said Starscream plainly.

Alexis just let out a giggle and swung her head around in a circle letting it land on Starscream's shoulder. She just gazed into space and sighed saying-

"Us humans have things called honeymoons," smiled Alexis.

"And what do you do on . . . honeymoons?" asked Starscream looking down at her.

"Oh a bunch of things," smiled Alexis picking her head up and looking at him. "You go to a certain place you both like and there have fun and . . . do _things_."

"Such as?" smirked Starscream leaning his face closer to hers.

"This," smiled Alexis as she placed her hand on the back on his head pushed in lips to his.

It was a matter of seconds till Starscream laid down on his back and let Alexis come up top him and just kiss him long. When Alexis pulled back she smiled and Starscream said-

"Hmm, I just might like this honeymoon."

He then embraced Alexis tight and rolled her over to where he had her pinned where he was free to kiss her and do what ever he wanted. After a few things Starscream decided to take Alexis to a place to have this Honeymoon of theirs she's been talking about. They got ready and soon they were off into space again. Sometimes they had to take a few breaks for food for Alexis and other such things. Alexis knew where Starscream was going and so only held onto him closer as she laid her head on his shoulder just waiting to get there.

Starscream found the planet and lowered himself into it slowly. When they landed Alexis smiled to see they had already been waiting for them. She was just so full of happiness she was going to explode.

"Welcome back Alexis and Starscream," greeted the King and Queen of the Larians.

"Thank-you," jumped Alexis just excited to see some old friends again. "We've been gone for far too long."

"It seems like yesterday you arrived on our humbled planet," smiled the King.

"Not to me," mumbled Starscream to Alexis causing her to let out another chuckle.

"Oh Starscream stop!" she smiled whacking him with the back of her hand.

Starscream just joined in the laugh as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. Alexis jumped a bit as Starscream slammed her a bit roughly against his body, but she was well when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his chin on her shoulder looking at the Larians and saying-

"We need a room. A single one if it's not too much."

He then pursed his lips to Alexis' neck causing her to lean her head back just slightly. The king and queen just smiled and said-

"This way."

"What? . . . You have one built already?" asked Alexis pulling forward out of Starscream's embrace.

"Yes," smiled the queen turning to her. "I had it started the moment you left our planet. We have just finished it."

"You . . . you knew this was going to—" started Alexis but just stopped seeing they always knew what to do or say.

The queen just smiled and said-

"Hm, hm, this way."

And so they led Starscream and Alexis to the room they had built for their return. It was nice and large and must have taken a lot of effort to build. When they entered it Alexis gasped seeing how nice it was. For a small race they could sure construct nice things . . . This room was even nicer than the one she had at the Reptilian's place.

"Isn't it lovely Starscream?" smiled Alexis twirling around it.

"Yea . . . I guess," shrugged Starscream not really into the nice carvings or what lining it was made out of or if the ceiling and walls were made of gems and such.

"Well we're glad you like it," said the king. "We shall go prepare a large feast for you two. We'll send a servant when it is time to dine."

They left and Alexis just glared at Starscream almost rolling her eyes.

"What?" he asked not seeing what he did wrong.

"You could at least leave a better complement than 'yea I guess'!" said Alexis crossing her arms. "Gosh nothing impresses you."

"Wanna bet?" smirked Starscream coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders meeting his lips with her soft skin.

* * *

It was amazing how the Larians were. They were very good a predicting and seeing what others could not. The queen was very gifted with that. She saw Starscream and Alexis getting together before they were even sure of it themselves . . . it always amazed Alexis and even Starscream even though he didn't show it.

Alexis they at least had friends such as them. After the Reptilian issue she didn't think they'd have so many friends in this small universe . . . but thank goodness she was wrong. She then got to thinking about dinner. Would it be a big enough meal for them? The other times they had spent with them it wasn't so much. Oh well, Alexis didn't mind anymore . . . she didn't mind about many things anymore.

Being with Starscream like this . . . so close . . . it fuzzed Alexis' mind into like that of the state of a dream. A dream you never wanted to live and so Alexis wondered if Starscream felt the same way. Alexis turned to her side to see Starscream in recharge. She smiled and forgot how much she enjoyed seeing him sleep . . . and sleep so peacefully.

Alexis couldn't help it but sigh at him. She still couldn't believe that she was now his . . . and he was now hers. It was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. She couldn't explain it truly, but she never wanted to lose this feeling ever.

Alexis softly stroked the side of Starscream's face gently so not to wake him. She continued to smile seeing him sigh softly at her touch. She never knew this side of Starscream, but now she did. She enjoyed his softer side very much and would have it all the time . . . but then again it wasn't his soft side she fell in love with.

She remembered all those years ago who she first began to like him. He was very different from the decepticons and transformers to be exact, but one thing is that he seemed to always stay true to people . . . including Galvatron. That was a trait Alexis adored and so knew he would always be true and there for her when she'll need him the most. What more could she ask out of a man . . . or mech?

His bad boy side was rather exotic and wild often causing Alexis, herself, to change a bit, but still she loved him and any side to him. She wasn't too sure if that kind of person is what her mother wanted for her since the day of her birth, but it is what her heart wanted and love gave to her and she couldn't ask for more. He was perfect, and in so many ways. There was none other like him in the universe and she was just so lucky to find and be with him.

As Alexis thought about these things she heard a sound of someone trying to get her attention and so turned and saw a servant standing by their bed on an in table meant for them to climb up and see them or tell them things such as this. Alexis smiled and placed her index finger to her lips signaling for the servant to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Starscream. The servant understood and so smiled and bowed. They then signaled it was time for dinner.

Alexis shook her head, but as she did she felt Starscream's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. Alexis jumped just a bit but looked at the servant and wished her away signaling they'd come. The servant bowed and so left. Alexis now had to wake Starscream from his peaceful recharge.

Alexis turned to him as he tightened his embrace and placed his head close to hers. Alexis just smiled and cupped his chin pressing her lips to his to wake him. Starscream's optics came online and he saw Alexis smiling at him.

"Hey handsome," she smiled rubbing the sides of his arms gently.

Starscream just let out that satisfying smile of his and crept in to her face closer nuzzling her nose and gripping her shoulders. His awake voice then spoke to her saying-

"Hello my lovely bonded."

"It's time for dinner," said Alexis. "We better get up and join them."

"Aw now?" pouted Starscream playfully nibbling at her neck.

"Yes now," sighed Alexis letting her head fall back as Starscream did this.

Starscream then looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled with a happy sigh saying-

"Alright."

And so they got up and got ready for dinner. They met the king and queen outside, for it was the only place they could dine with Starscream and Alexis seeing how they didn't have enough time to build a large dinning room.

"Greetings Starscream and Alexis," greeted the king getting up like a jolly ole fella.

"Good day," smiled Starscream and Alexis.

"Come and sit," smiled the queen signaling for them to sit next to them. "I hope everything is as to your liking."

"Oh it is," smiled Starscream looking at Alexis causing her to blush.

And so they dined with the king and queen and surprisingly the food was rather filling to Alexis. It was small yes, but filling. Also as they spoke with the king and queen they met a certain someone they also hadn't seen in a while. He came jumping up right in Alexis' arms.

"Uh! Dibby!" smiled Alexis standing up quickly just so happy to see him. "How are you?!"

Dibby just licked her hands and wiggled in her grasp so excited to see her. Starscream also came to see him and instantly Dibby calmed down remembering him. Starscream let his index finger scratch the back of his left ear as Dibby bowed his head so not to upset him.

"Hello . . . Dibby," smiled Starscream recalling this furry white animal.

Dibby then licked his finger as he pulled it away now seeing he was okay to be himself around.

"At least he had respect for me," said Starscream seeing how careful Dibby was around him.

"Maybe he's just scared of you. You didn't treat him so nice last time," reminded Alexis holding Dibby away from Starscream.

"People change remember Alexis?" smiled Starscream gripped her shoulders and letting his chin fall on her shoulder.

"Yea . . . they do," smiled Alexis.

She then placed Dibby down and let him prance around their feet like old times. She wondered how long they've been gone from him seeing how overly-joyed he was at their arrival. It was about a month or so they had been gone from this place but she was still glad everyone was everyone.

"So tell us friends," smiled the king taking a cup of drink in his hands. "What became of your adventures when you traveled away from us?"

"Well," sighed Alexis sitting back down with Starscream ready to tell the whole story. "This . . ."

That night they told them of all that had happened to them when they left the planet and hearing about the Reptilians the king and queen weren't too happy, but they were glad Starscream and Alexis made it out safely in the end and loved how almost losing each other brought them so close together. It was a cute little story to tell, but for those who lived it dangerous and long. After finishing the story which ended deep in the night Starscream decided to take Alexis to bed so they could get enough sleep to be wide awake in the morning. Alexis wished the king and queen and good night and so left with Starscream.

Dibby tried to follow, but Alexis told him 'no' and that she'd see him in the morning. She did and he was happy. The next day the queen gave Alexis a present, the Larians had made clothes suitable for her that resembled her old clothes seeing how she didn't much like the reptilian clothing and so Alexis gladly took them and wore them with pride glad to be covered up. When they ate breakfast with the larians the king told them of other planets to the east of their planet instead of west, which Starscream took leading to the Reptilians. Starscream was very interested and so he wished to leave that day.

Alexis didn't want to. She wanted to spend more time with them and complained that their honeymoon was too short being two days long and that it usually lasted for weeks or maybe even months if they were lucky enough. She didn't change his mind though. He wanted to explore and wouldn't leave without her and so seeing how she'd get him mad and ruin their honeymoon completely she gave in to him and said her good-byes.

"I'm really sorry we couldn't stay longer, but this mech of mine wants to go," said Alexis looking at Starscream really wanting to stay more.

"It is alright," smiled the king.

"As long as you come back someday," smiled the queen.

"Well what do you say Starscream?" sighed Alexis flicking her head to him and crossing her arms.

"We will, someday," said Starscream trying to not get in too much trouble with his sparkmate by saying no.

"Good then," smiled the king patting his belly.

Dibby cuddled up against their legs one more time and then let them be so they could take off. Alexis gave him a kiss in the wind and smiled and she held onto Starscream. Starscream jumped up and took off. They all waved till they were out of sight.

"So who wants to bet they'll come back with _another_?" smiled the queen seeing how she was right about them coming back together.

"Should we start building a cradle then my dear?" asked the king turning to his wife.

"Let's," smiled the queen taking his arm and walking back to the castle.

* * *

Starscream and Alexis flew for a while till they reached the first planet in sight. Alexis let all her anger about not staying drop and was soon as in love with Starscream as ever before. When they landed Starscream let go of Alexis so she could walk around, but there wasn't much to the planet. Its surface was made out of some kind of hard, rough, substance.

"Starscream," said Alexis feeling how warm it was. "I don't really like this place."

"You want to leave?" asked Starscream, her wish was his command.

"Yea," said Alexis making her way back to Starscream, but before she did the ground moved . . . actually it wasn't ground.

Like the snow creatures before they had landed on a giant creature. It moved and turned to stand up causing Alexis to fall back.

"Alexis!" gasped Starscream seeing how she was now falling over a pit of hot enough lava that perhaps could melt a transformer and so . . . even her.

He then charged to her and caught her before she did so. It was a bad idea to come to this planet, but Starscream just didn't listen. They were too far away from the Larians so they couldn't turn back the only other thing was to search for another planet . . . if these monsters didn't kill them first. The creatures soon turned revealing their ugly hides and resembled trolls very much.

Alexis gave out a yelp seeing them and so Starscream knew he had to get out of their. They had large clubs of rock and swung them at Starscream. He was an excellent flier and so dodged with ease, but he had to watch for the lava that spewed up from the missing hits. As soon as he dodged the last one he thought it was over with, but it wasn't.

He wasn't quick enough to get back some of the spewed lava going all over his arms and one part into Alexis' eyes. She screamed in pain and so Starscream covered her body as much as he could with his own body to protect her. Alexis still cried out in pain rubbing her eyes and Starscream had to find a place to go to get her to safety. When a fine planet was found he quickly took her there.

It was night and very dark. He built a fire and put Alexis down on the ground so he could see her. He tried looking at her eyes but she only moved away from him crying to herself.

"No, no it hurts!" cried Alexis as painful tears ran down her face.

"Alexis let me see!" said Starscream fearing for her sight.

Alexis then calmed down and let him. She opened her eyes as much as she could and when he looked at him his face hardened as he slowly backed away. Alexis knew it was bad and so turned away from him.

"I told you," she cried not being able to see anything.

"A-alexis . . . I'm so sorry," said Starscream touching her shoulder.

"Just don't touch me!" she cried flicking him away. "I can't see anything. It hurts and I can't see!"

"I don't know what to do," said Starscream not knowing if he could fix her sight.

Alexis just cried to herself knowing she'll probably never be able to see again. Pain was on Starscream's face for he knew it was his fault she was in this condition. If he would have stayed she would have been fine and now . . . she just might be blind for the rest of her life . . . and in so young of an age too. Starscream couldn't really express how sorry he was, but he wanted to help her.

Alexis began to shake at the thought of not being able to see again and cried saying-

"I . . . I can't see anything! I can't see me; I can't see you . . . All I can to is-!"

"Feel me Alexis," said Starscream leaning in close.

"I can't, I can't!" she wept.

"Just feel me Alexis," said Starscream in a serious tone.

Alexis then calmed down and reached out to him and touched his face with one hand. Soon she did with the other and just ran her finger tips over his face remembering what it looked like and so now . . . she could see him. Starscream was trying to help her calm down and it worked. He could always do so. Alexis' tears began to disappear and new ones came seeing how she never really felt Starscream like this before.

"There," sighed Starscream scanning her hear rate seeing it calm.

Alexis soon began to cry as she realized how much she was going to miss looking at him and his smiles, and Starscream did not want that to erupt in her mind again. She thought he'd never love her the same again since she couldn't look at him, but he was going to show her how wrong she was. Starscream leaned to her and kissed her softly upon the lips. She froze for a minute but soon responded and held him close.

Starscream grabbed her and placed her on his lap and just kissed her softly and gently massaged her. Alexis still cried though. Starscream gently wiped away her tears and looking into her scared eyes and so decided to shut off his optics for her. Now they were both blind.

"Now we are the same Alexis," said Starscream grabbing her hands and placing them on his spark so warm and loving. "This means my love for you will never change, it will always be the same."

"Even if I can't look at you straight or see you smile?" asked Alexis.

"Even that," said Starscream softly kissing her again.

Starscream couldn't think of a better way to comfort her and so bonded with her again. This did comfort Alexis and she was glad. They were both in darkness that dark night, but they could see each other so clearly through their love for each other that never seemed to fail no matter what life threw their way. This all happened so fast, one day Alexis could see, and the other day she couldn't but she was glad Starscream was with her.

When she rested on his chest Starscream placed his hands upon her back and softly caressed her open and willing flesh. She didn't need to be scared anymore. They'd get through this together. He'd find a way to help her.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I'm gonna be finishing up big bees and little bees and so this might go on hold for a while, but don't worry Alexis will be alright . . . but something happens in the next chapter. You'll have to guess whether it's good or bad. If you know me you'll know . . . or you don't know me that well. See ya then :)**


	12. Separate

Alexis awoke from her dream. She had not opened her eyes yet, but she was awake. She remembered what happened the other day and prayed it was nothing but a dream. She slowly opened her eyes to . . . nothing . . . it wasn't a dream.

She gave herself one sad sigh as she cast her eyes down to whatever was there. Even though she laid on Starscream she paid no attention to him. She was too sad at the moment. Her eyes had stopped hurting, but she still couldn't see.

She wanted so badly to see and she couldn't. She remembered Starscream trying to help. He did, for a short moment in time though. He turned off his own optics so they could be in the dark together and she wouldn't be a lone, but the thing was he could turn them back on and she couldn't.

She was grateful and everything, but she still wanted to see again. She wanted to see him; she wanted to see her bonded Starscream again. She could never look at him the same again because of this blindness. She couldn't stare STRAIGHT into his orange optics so full of love for her just waiting for her to look and see and know.

Soon her heart sunk so deep it triggered her tears and they came. They came with gasps and sobs that woke Starscream. He awoke too in the dark not yet turning his optics on. His arms instantly tightened around his love that lay still on his chest just mourning for her lost sight.

His fingers made their way to her streaming tears and when he felt them his face turned to grief. He knew what she was crying for. He knew it would take a lot to change her mind about the missing of her sight and so he sighed-

"Oh Alexis."

He then turned his body and sat up cradling Alexis in his arms. He pushed her firmly against his chest and gently rocked back and forth to try and comfort her, but she still wept and there was nothing he could do about that. He rested his chin on her head and sighed only wishing her to not fear.

"Hhh, Alexis," he sighed pulling her back a bit and turning her head to his. "Please don't do this."

"Starscream I've had it all my life . . . I can't help but miss is," gagged Alexis crying in his hands as they cupped her face sternly.

"Alexis remember last night?" asked Starscream still not knowing where her true face existed at the moment.

Alexis shook her head replying 'yea'. She didn't want to say what all he did was for nothing. He did comfort her last night in her time of distress and panic, but today was a new day and she just 'opened her eyes' to the realization she was still blind!

"Oh Starscream what am I going to do?!" asked Alexis. "What if it never comes back?!"

"It will, it will," said Starscream placing her head against his chest and softly stroking her hair to comfort her.

"But how can you be for sure?" she asked with tear filled eyes pulling away and touching his face so she knew where to turn her head.

Starscream then turned on his optics to look at her concerned face. He touched the side of her face gently with his right hand and just smiled looking at her for a long moment. He couldn't help but stare. She was still as beautiful blind and unfocused eyes as she was with sight and focused eyes on his.

Alexis noticed the long pause he was taking and instantly knew what he was doing. He was smiling, but how could you smile in a time like this? She touched his lips with both hands and found out she was right. Her index fingers tracing the curve of his smooth lips, he was smiling.

As she traced his lips the urge to connect her lips to those smooth things was ever greater. Soon she found out Starscream was thinking the same. As she traced his face he pushed forward and met her lips with his own kissing her deep and long. He let out a pleasureful groan as her arms made their way behind and around his neck.

Starscream turned his head to the side and added a little more pressure against her mouth signaling for Alexis to go back. She didn't though she just wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed back with her own pressure causing him to fall back just a bit. His hands gently held her legs wrapped around him to make sure she didn't fall off him and stop. His head fell back as she pushed herself up a bit and kissed him from above with heavenly kisses.

She kissed him all over his face. His optics, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead. He let out a moan as her kisses trailed down familiar territory to his neck wires one of his most sensitive spots. He couldn't let her get the best of him like this . . . but he was as one dead right now, he loved the sensation.

Alexis laid one kiss on his chest, but didn't go down any further knowing Starscream would take the opportunity to overcome her and leave her in a state of defeat. She came back up and kissed his open mouth left that way from his moaning and the sensation of her kisses running down the side of his face and neck. She cupped his face with both hands and caressed his lips with her fingers to make him smile and to feel where to kiss. She smiled as his smiled widened with pleasure and she felt the tips of his teeth with her thumbs that scanned and explored his face.

Alexis then bowed her head down and kissed him softly upon the lips. He was still as helpless as ever with her sitting on top of him. He just let her do whatever she wanted to him. He was her slave at this moment, but he'd get his time to make her his slave.

Alexis made the mistake in wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him deeper though. It knocked Starscream out of his trance and so acted back by grasping her bare thighs tightly and pushing them against his hips so he could hold her tight as he pushed Alexis down to the floor and on her back. She was caught a little by a surprise, but realized her own fault as he came over her and took control. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he kissed her deep and long under him.

It made her smile as he did this. He liked control he did, but so did she. She wasn't afraid to summit herself every once in a while if need be. This was one of those times.

Starscream then held her wrists down with one hand as the other explored her body again. Just as he gave her a kiss that was intended to be deep Alexis started giggling. Starscream pulled back wondering what he had done and just as he moved his hand to the side of her waist she did it again. She let out a fun and giggly laugh this time more loudly.

Starscream was confused by this. He didn't know what he had done to make her laugh so. He had an idea and so smiled as he took his hand and ran it over her stomach and up her chest. There! She did it again.

Alexis broke out in giggles as if she was ticklish all over. When Starscream had done this Alexis managed to get her arms free and guard herself from his touch. Her body crunched up as if she was crouching on her back. She had one of the biggest smiles Starscream had yet to see on his beloved.

He didn't mind this one bit though, but didn't like it when she shut herself up from him. She turned over on her side so that he couldn't get at her that much, but once he touched her back it happened all over again.

"Sto-op!" she cried as she bared her pearly teeth.

Her giggling soon crept over to Starscream seeing her like this. He laughed as he continued to disobey her. One small squeeze from his hand left her laughing and giggling away. It was quite fun to play along and that is exactly what he did.

There she was, he smiled. There was his Alexis back to him full and new, fresh as ever. If only he could keep her like this forever and make her forget all about her sight. He knew it was only a matter of time and so he was going to enjoy this as long as he could.

He continued tickling her till her face was pure red and she couldn't breathe, then he stopped. It was then he took her up in his arms and held her close. She laid her head on his chest and just sighed. She was still a bit sensitive as he held her so and so sometimes let out a couple of inward giggles.

Starscream just smiled as he laid back with her still in his arms sighing-

"There's my Alexis."

Alexis just smiled and gave out a sigh feeling the perfect day float by her in a soft breeze. Oh she wished she could see it, but with Starscream there she could see anything.

"Thank-you Starscream," smiled Alexis as she gazed into the darkness of her eyes.

"For what?" asked Starscream looking down at her.

"For being with me and helping me to see," she said snuggling up tighter to his chest. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'd be blind all my life."

"Well don't worry my bonded," smiled Starscream gazing out into the clear blue skies. "I shall be her a long time. Nothing's going to happen. Great fortune comes our way. You shall get your sight back soon you will see."

"You make me feel as if I can," smiled Alexis throwing her head back and facing towards where he should be looking down at her.

"Alexis you will, you," said Starscream trying to resurrect that hope inside her she had just a moment ago.

"If you say so," said Alexis gripping his shoulders tighter. "But I want you to be the first one I see."

"I'll be there," smiled Starscream.

"Promise?" asked Alexis.

"Promise," smiled Starscream bending down and kissing her softly.

After spending maybe an hour more on that planet Starscream thought it best they leave and so once they were ready Starscream took Alexis in his arms and headed out of the atmosphere. Alexis held on tight not knowing what was coming their way, but she trusted Starscream and so laid her head on his neck and just closed her eyes. The darkness was all the same, but the security in Starscream's arms was the best feeling in the world to her right now. She trusted him and so he didn't want to lose that trust which took him so long to gain back.

He steadied his pace as they flew away from that planet. Before long they would be landing on another and Starscream didn't want to hurry. Not with precious cargo in his arms. He glanced down to see Alexis asleep in his arms her soft breathing brushing his neck wires making a trill go through his body.

She looked perfectly fine, even though she was blind, she was perfect nonetheless. He soon came to two planets, one dry and sandish and the other and probably full of water. He wished to go to neither one and more than that not to wake his beloved. He looked at the planets and then at her, she was more important than those and so he decided to pass them up.

Just as he went his way past the blue one he had not seen the object behind its moon. It was a ship. No not a cybertronian, but Reptilian. Not their allies at all considering they tried to take Alexis away then later kill them both! They didn't consider them friends as much as Alexis and Starscream and so it left only one option . . . someone had to fall.

"Sire . . . it's them," said a soldier bringing Starscream slowly passing over a planet. "What should we do?"

King Leteck, as he watched them, only grew in anger. He clenched the arm rests of his throne so tight they were dented. He bared his teeth just grinding them harder and harder. There is nothing more than he wanted than to see them dead.

"Kill them!" he ordered.

"Yes sire," the soldier bowed as he turned to the controls and shot at them.

It all happened so soon and quick Starscream was hit in the back. His wings took damage, but not as much as he thought. The force of the shot pushed him down into the gravitational pull of the blue planet. Alexis awoke quickly and knew what had happened. They had been shot and now they were falling.

"Starscream?!" she gasped wanting to know what was going on.

"Alexis I—AAHH!!" cried Starscream as he was shot again, this time his boosters taking the damage.

There was smoke everywhere and it only got worse as they fell into the planet's atmosphere. It wasn't clear either. They fell right into some kind of storm. Lightning was everywhere and they had almost gotten struck if Starscream didn't force himself one way.

There was a strike near them and Alexis screamed feeling the heat of the strike near her face. Starscream then forced his boosters to work again. They were already out of shape and he risked them never working again, but Alexis' life was worth the risk. They came back online and only for a split moment.

It caused him to float a little and stop the hard plummet, but just as he thought he was out of the storm he was struck by lightning electrocuting all his sensors and servos causing them to go crazy and haywire. He couldn't help but scream. Alexis couldn't see anything that was going on, but heard everything. She heard the painful cries of her bonded and wished it all to stop, but it didn't it only just got worse.

Starscream's own nerves weren't his own at that moment and so caused his to let go of Alexis at the last moment when they dropped to whatever it was they were landing in. They fell in the water one stormy night. The waves were so high and it was so dark. The only time you could see around was when the lightning struck and flashed the whole sea.

The rain beat down so hard Alexis was underwater most of the time. When she finally emerged she heard the weary cries of Starscream calling her name trying to find her.

"ALEXIS!!" he called fearing he had lost her. "ALEXIS!!"

"Star-STARSCREAM!!" cried Alexis gagging through the salt water that seemed to like to explore her mouth. "STARSCREAM!!"

She couldn't see anything and the waves were so treacherous and the rain and lightning so loud it was hard to hear him.

"ALEXIS!!" cried Starscream turning to see her a couple of feet away.

"Starscream help!!" she cried. "I can't see!!"

Starscream couldn't imagine the fear Alexis was in right now. She couldn't see, she could be struck by lightning or even drown. She was useless and HE promised to protect her. He tried swimming to her, but it was in vain the waves carried her so quickly one way and he so quickly the other.

"NOO!! ALEXIS!!" he cried reaching out to her, but soon she was just a small speck struggling against the waves and then nothing . . . she was gone. "ALEXIS!!"

Starscream began to panic when he could no longer see her. He tried swimming for her, but he was afraid of going off in the wrong direction and separating himself more from her. He tried, with all his might he tried, to activate his boosters, but they were dead to the world. He needed help, but feared it'd never come.

"NO!" he cried banging his fists against the water hard.

He then wept for his lost Alexis. She could die . . . and he'd never know. Once this storm has cleared then he could see straight, but with the waves like they were he'd never see her again. If only he would have stayed clear of the planet then maybe . . . just maybe . . . she's still be with him.

He then heard a distinct sound with his audio receivers. It was the sound of waves breaking against something. Land perhaps? Whatever it was it was coming closer and closer and so he called out-

"H-hello?!"

"Hello?" came an answer. "Who goes there?!"

"Please!" he begged. "Someone please help!"

It was a ship that came by him and yet again this race was large seeing how the ship was big enough to hold him and soon he'd see the people were his height. He was thrown a rope and he took hold. He was pulled into the ship and as he rested and gasped in weariness on the floor he saw he was surrounded by a human looking race, but they were . . . females. He looked at them all confused.

He had never seen a crew made of all women, but at the moment he didn't care what crew he was with he needed to find Alexis and they could help. He struggled to his knees and just as he had the captain came out. She was a tall woman with wavy blonde hair and tanned skin from the sun. Her eyes were of dark blue like the stormy ocean.

"Please," begged Starscream going to her. "I have lost someone. Help me find her!"

"It is too dangerous," said the caption. "Rescuing you was dangerous."

"Please . . . she'll die without me," he cried. "She's blind. She cannot see . . . she'll die!"

"After this storm had passed we shall look," said the captain. "But not now."

Starscream then began to shake, so much that is, that he collapsed out of weariness and exhaustion. He could take no more and so went offline before he knew it. He didn't want to, but his body had no choice. He would die if the needed recovery did not take place without his say-so.

Alexis, on the other hand, was finding it very difficult to get around. She was tossed and turned in every which direction. She couldn't see and she knew she was right in the middle of a storm. She could die if she wasn't careful.

A hurricane is what she was in. Right in the middle of it. She reached out for something to take hold of, but nothing was there. She tried calling for Starscream, but her voice was lost in the wailing winds and beating rains.

No one heard her. She began to cry. Her salty tears mingling with the salty waters that raged around her. She was so afraid.

She had never been this afraid before in her life. There was no fear of not knowing what to do or where to go or what was going to happen. It was the worst fear she felt, but soon a new fear came to her . . . Starscream. She had lost him and he could have been claimed by the seas or crushed against the waves.

He could be dead and she'd never know. She then reached quickly and felt her pendant. It was whole and for this she knew he was alive. She sighed and then was taken under by another large wave.

It took all she had to emerge once again, but she feared if she was taken under again she would not come back up. She coughed out the water that was spewed into her mouth leaving it dry and her thirsting so much. As she gave out her coughs they were miraculously heard through all this clamor of the storm. A ship near by saw her and so threw down lines to her, but when they saw she could not see they sent in two crew members to get her.

They brought her aboard and when she touched solid flooring she fell down and coughed out the rest of the water that was stuck in her lungs. She scrunched her body up in a ball for the longest time as she wept there knowing that her rescuers were watching. They said nothing though and so she thought that at least they respected her enough to let her cry, but when they saw it fit she shed enough tears the captain, the one who saw her first, came to her and placed his hands on her shoulder gently handling her with great care and said-

"What is you name?"

"Alexis," whispered Alexis her mouth parched, but at the moment all she could think about was her love. "Starscream . . . you have to find Starscream!!"

"Who is this Starscream?" all the crew asked unfamiliar with the name.

"He's out there somewhere!" she cried struggling to get up.

As she stood up she tumbled near the railing of the ship and almost lost her footing, but two others came and helped her. The crew was all men and Alexis hopped all kind. She'd need help looking for Starscream and she could take all the help there was. She was weary though from fighting the deadly waves and so once the captain came to her asking once again who Starscream was she touched him to find out where he stood and then turned to speak to him, but fainted as her body forced her to rest. She needed it and perhaps when the storm passed and she was better the crew would know more about this mystery woman they saved from a sea's death.

**Hot Shot's girl: Vooala! There is the next chp. Took me till 12 in the morning to write this sucker, but I wanted to finish it and give it to ya since you've been wanting an update. Now you see I told you something was going to happen. You'll see later on how they deal with the crews they have to live with a while and how Starscream and Alexis cope with not being with one another. Alexis having it the hardest seeing how she's blind, but you'll see what I make of that later. Well bye and see ya next chp when I get it up :D**


	13. Beyond The Sea

**Hot Shot's girl: This is also another chp I wrote for my birthday. So I updated late, whatever. When I was writing this chp I was listening to 'If you're not the one by Daniel Bedingfield' awesome song for this chp. Well enjoy it and very special wishes for blood shifter because it's her BIRTHDAY!! Happy birthday girl;D**

The crew just gazed at Starscream wondering who or what he was. They knew he came from some other planet but couldn't guess what. He didn't like being starred at ever since the day he came online. Especially by people he didn't know or even like.

It's not that he didn't like them it was just he didn't know them and they, so far, wouldn't help him find his Alexis. He was low on energy and needed to rest more to regain all of it, but he didn't want to sleep away precious hours he needed to search for Alexis. She could be out in the sea somewhere, all alone and cold and perhaps . . . even though he didn't want to say it . . . dead. If so he at least wanted to find her body and give it a proper burial that she deserved.

He wouldn't look at the crew as they starred at him. All he did was look out into the vast sea wondering where his Alexis was. It was all that ran through his mind. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

It was so hard to be parted from his bonded that he felt he was going to die. He remembered hearing about the bond between sparkmates but he never thought it was going to be this hard without her. He turned into a big sissy he did, longing for her like so. If the other decepticons could see him now they'd think he was possessed by another . . . but he wasn't . . . he was just him now . . . and was all alone. He knew about sparkmates yes, every cybertronian did, but he never knew how strong the bond was till now.

He thought she could be dead and if so he did not want to live anymore. This was how bad he ached. He wanted to just take his sword and gut it right through his spark, his longing spark. None of the crew members could understand his pain that is why they weren't searching to their very last breath for her.

For all they cared she was just a figment of the imagination. She was real. Oh but she was. She was so very real.

He would give anything for them to listen to him, anything. He couldn't stand living with this ach inside him. What was he thinking of bonding with Alexis in the first place? She was organic and so frail. He knew she could die easier than him and still he just gave into his desires and longings . . . instead of the right thing.

_I should have never bonded with her_, thought Starscream bowing his head. _I would have never felt this spark-deep pain if I hadn't . . . what am I going to do? How can I make them see that I need her? Oh Alexis._

The captain then came forward and stood before him with her arms crossed and asked him—

"So where do you come from being? And what be your name?"

"I am Starscream of cybertron," sighed Starscream laying his head back trying to control himself from attacking them seeing how they decided to just ask him questions instead of help find his lost Alexis. "I am a transforming robot, now that I have answered your question will you please start searching for Alexis?"

"Who is this Alexis?" she asked raising a brow. "Is she another one like you?"

"Not really," sighed Starscream bowing his head again. "She is a being like you, but is called a human. She's from the planet called earth. She is my sparkmate."

"Your mate?" she asked scanning him up and down seeing how it looked impossible for him to even have a 'mate'.

Starscream growled low in his throat as he looked at her eyeing him like that. He sat up straight and inhaled for a higher tone.

"Yes she is my mate!" he spat. "And she is blind, if you even know what that means! She is lost to the sea as well and you're just standing here asking me questions and doing NOTHING!!"

All the crew gasp as this bold one spoke like so the to captain. They all looked at each other whispering and wondering what she was going to do to this attitude 'bot. She just shook it off though and said—

"We can do as you wish, but these seas are merciless. Don't expect to find her alive."

She then turned and went back to her quarters. The other crew members went back to their business, but still kept their girly eyes on Starscream. Ever he hated being stuck with a bunch of women onboard a ship that tossed and turned every which way in the water.

"Primus why do you torture me so?" whined Starscream looking up into the sun that beat down so hot upon everything and everyone. "Is it because of Alexis? . . . Is it because I loved an alien? . . . An organic? . . . A frail limited life form? Why Primus why? Why can't I find my sparkmate?"

* * *

Alexis awoke to . . . well darkness. She knew not if it was day or not and where she was she wasn't sure of that either. She found herself sleeping peacefully in a warm and dry bed. She turned over and felt that Starscream was not by her side like he usually was.

This brought her back to reality. Starscream was gone and she was all alone in a place she didn't know anything about. She gasped as she remembered what had happened to her. She lost Starscream in the storm and these sailors found her . . . ugh . . . sailors, she remembered those guys and remembered how ungentlemen they were.

She was scared at first but she felt for her clothing. She sighed once she found she still had some on, but once she felt around it more she gasped realizing this wasn't the clothing she had on. This was more leathery like a vest or something. Her pants were a little different though.

They felt like guy pants but it wasn't leather. It was some other fabric. They must have changed her into these knew and dry clothes. She couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

Alexis struggled to get up as the ship swayed in the ocean. She found the wall and then the door. She went out and found herself in a hall. When she made her way outside she was met by the salty wind of the sea.

She felt no sun on her and so thought it was night. It was but it was still dark nonetheless and she was afraid. She made a walk a little further out, but was afraid as the ship rocked back and so stepped back to the position and walls she was at and clung to. She let out a whimper of a cry that caught the ear of someone near.

It was the good captain who stood by the railing. He turned and found her standing there crying to herself. He came to her immediately and took her arm saying—

"Let me help you Alexis."

Alexis jumped at him and so turned her head to face him. He led her to the railing and there Alexis grasp it for dear life. It was then the captain saw she was blind. He suspected as much though seeing how strange she acted before.

He still couldn't believe how she survived that storm. It was impossible for someone like her. She looked so frail and weak. How did she come to be here? She shouldn't be here, not her.

Also who was this _Starscream_ for losing her in the water like that? He began to get into his mind this Starscream wasn't so good for Alexis after all. He sighed as he looked at her crying. He knew what she was crying for, and who.

"Alexis what happened?" Asked the captain.

"What is your name?" asked Alexis not even turning to him.

"I am Oromus," He said. "I am the captain of this ship. Why do you ask?"

Alexis closed her eyes to cut the tears that were just going to keep on coming. She sighed and said—

"Oromus, I thank-you for saving me and keeping me dry aboard your ship, but . . . I need to find Starscream. I do. I don't expect you to understand I just need to know he's alright."

"Alexis the storm was a rough one and mad," said Oromus. "You have to understand, first, how lucky you were to even be rescued and survive."

"He can survive too though captain!" said Alexis turning to him with tears in her dead eyes. "He is as strong a fighter as anyone and I know he is searching for me now."

"Alexis . . . he could be dead," said Oromus.

Alexis then grasp her pendant she still had from him. She felt it and found it was smooth. She smiled and said—

"No captain . . . he still lives and so does out love. It will bring him to me, or us to him. Please though, he was hurt and he may still be out in the ocean," said Alexis.

"I will try and search for him, but we too have our own course. Foul creatures fill these waters and one cannot be certain," said Oromus.

Alexis shook her head in understandment. She knew the dangers of any planet. She learned that traveling with Starscream. Before Oromus left her side though to tend to some matter she stopped him and touched his face trying to get a picture of him, after doing so she smiled and said—

"Thank-you Oromus . . . you don't know how happy I am to know I have a friend."

Oromus just shook his head and smiled. He was going to leave, but before he did he said—

"Oh and by the way. Your clothes were wet by the water so we took some of our own clothes and sowed them together so they fit you. Your shirt is actually a leather vest."

He gave off a small friendly chuckle Alexis enjoyed. She just smiled and said—

"I understand captain. Thank-you for being so kind."

"It is my pleasure lady," he bowed even knowing she couldn't see him. "I shall tell the crew to be extra nice for you."

"Thanks," sighed Alexis turning her face towards the sea and letting the wind dry her tears.

After knowing she was alone on that side of the deck she sighed and continued to caress her pendant making sure no crack was anywhere on it. It was as smooth as an egg. Nothing was wrong with it. After realizing she might not be seeing her Starscream for the longest time her heart sank so low and ached so bad she felt she was going to die. Why did she ach so much?

Was it because she bonded with a transformer? Starscream did warn her, but she wanted him and he wanted her too. There was no one either one was going to be denying their desires that day. It still hurt though; she ached and longed for him. She wanted to touch him and feel him beside her letting her know everything was going to be okay.

During their first bonding he told her he would always be with her . . . there beside her. Alexis was too caught up in the moment to even comprehend his words mistaking them for moans and such. Now she did and so wept. He was still here with her; as long as he was alive he would always be with her.

That didn't stop her from still wanting him though. She wanted him to hold her and she wanted to kiss and love him. He was going to be the only one she'd always love. It was bonding's curse.

She didn't care though. She didn't care. After a while she made her way back to her room and slept. When day came she was out to meet the crew.

They were all so nice to her and she was glad. She knew though one reason was because of the caption. He made sure they were put into shape around her. She would often walk around the deck wishing, praying, and hoping for a call to say they found something, anything, in the water but it never came and everyday this happened she felt she had died a little more.

"Oh Starscream come back to me," whispered Alexis to her pendent as she held it close to her lips and wept on it. "Please . . . I'm dying without you."

It was very hard for Alexis seeing how she was blind. She got in the way of many things like the crews' jobs and such and hated when she hade. They said nothing of it, but it was still hard. Other times they had to tie a rope around her so she wouldn't fall off the ship which she had almost done on numerous occasions. She hated being blind but she had to live like this from now on and so had to get used to it.

As a week passed Alexis crept outside one night and wished upon the stars, if they were out she could never really tell, that she find Starscream. That her heart finds peace from the constant aching she felt every day. She held her pendant close to her heart and whispered silent prayers to her love hoping the winds would carry them and he would hear and know that she was alive and well. She hoped Starscream was well where ever he was.

She would cry ever time she did this. Oromus wished she wouldn't seeing how she was ripped up inside enough as it was, but he couldn't stop her from loving him. He cared about Alexis he did. She was like a sister he never had and wanted only happiness for her. How could he give it to her when it was lost to the sea and she knew it?

Oh poor Alexis whose heart bled every single day. Poor, poor Alexis. That is what everyone thought and said.

"Starscream come back and be my eyes," cried Alexis cupping her head as the night went by. "I can't see without you. You promised me you'd be right here . . . I can't do anything without you . . . I'm dying and I know you are too . . . please."

She cried so much that night and it lasted till sun up. She cried for her sight, for Starscream, for her heart, for everything. She had lost so much and she prayed everyday the sun bring up with it what she had lost, but those prayers always went in vain till . . .

The sun came up with its bright light rays. Alexis closed her eyes catching them. She gasped when she realized she had seen . . . light. She looked up and straight at where the sun came up to them.

Oromus was close and saw her eyes focus on the sun. He gazed at the sun and then at her. She could see again! He ran down to her asking what she saw.

"I can see!!" smiled Alexis grasping his arms. "I can see!! The sun . . . it's there!!"

"Yes, yes that's right!" smiled Oromus so happy she got her sight back.

It started out as blurs at first, but once the sun was full in the sky it all came back to her and now she could see like nothing before. She could see everything so clearly. The crew rejoiced with her as she wept in happiness for once. Oh if Starscream could have seen her now.

She thought that this meant he was coming back today, but he never did. Though Alexis now always resided on the deck searching, waiting for him. It became a tragic tale among the crew members about Alexis and her Starscream. All wanted to see a happy ending, but the sea brought few of those stories out and so all knew it wouldn't be.

With this miracle that had just happened to her she had so much more hope in seeing him again. Actually seeing him! She was so excited now. She knew he was alive and that it was only a matter of time, how long she didn't care for as long as he lived so did she but she did hope soon. Her heart was lifted by this miracle and so 'soon' was on her heart.

"Soon Starscream, soon," smiled Alexis holding her pendant near her heart and gazing into the horizon knowing he was waiting just on the other side.


	14. A Vile Ocean

Starscream had been with these . . . women for quite some time now. He hated every minute of it. He longed to be with his Alexis, his sparkmate, but they just couldn't see that. He could only wait now.

He watched as the sun rose and fell changing into different days. Each day that passed made his spark sink lower and lower. He feared deep down inside that was the captain said . . . that she was dead . . . was true. All the crew could see this robot clearly had emotions and could see each day him grow darker and darker, not with evil or anger, but sadness.

Some even feared he would die of a broken heart—or spark, whatever he had. Many guessed, or tried to guess what lay beneath that armor of him. Most giggled wondering if they were as different of genders as organics. Starscream wasn't stupid, he knew what they were thinking, but he wasn't the one to answer them.

He didn't have to tell them anything. He'd rather just get off that ship and look for Alexis himself. He'd probably find her faster than these nimrods . . . but he couldn't. He was still injured from the previous attack and he had no tools to try and fix him so he had to rely on regeneration which, for transformers, could take months maybe.

He wanted so much to curse at these ignorant women and their ship for going so slow and not taking things as serious as it should have been. He was always off to the sidelines as they sailed across the ocean looking for his Alexis. He could tell that even some didn't believe what he said. He could easily read their thoughts.

They believed him to be evil for the way he looked. Well last he knew he looked like a decepticon. It's not easy to change his appearance. He tried changing his moods and attitudes for Alexis, but now that she's gone it's like he's gone back to his selfish old ways.

He didn't care anymore about their lives, about anyone but himself and his own needs and one was getting Alexis. She was the only thing that could satisfy him in his sparkache. She lies somewhere over the sea and so help him, once he fully healed, he would take off and scourer the planet for her if that is what it took to hold her again. That's all he wanted . . . that's all he needed.

He almost fell ill of hate once a week had passed. These stupid females didn't know anything about looking for a person apparently. If he was captain—he would have drove them to their last breath trying to find Alexis. They should know better, if another week passed then all would give up hope and forget about Alexis.

He couldn't let that happen though and so he often brought up this matter to the captain. She seemed to not care though. She kept telling him they'd find her when they'd find her. If he was more like his old decepticon self again he would have killed her for acting so careless.

She did NOT know who she was messing with. He was Starscream a great decepticon warrior whom all feared . . . but then again . . . hence the 'feared' he is nothing but a ghost now to the universe and soon, he feared, so would Alexis be.

_Primus what am I going to do?_ He thought to himself and sighed. _These femmes won't do anything for me; perhaps if they were ever in peril I shouldn't do anything for them._

"What be your thoughts great Starscream?" asked the captain as she came up beside him.

He put his thoughts away and looked at her, but soon cast his optics away not really wanting to speak to her at all. She smiled a little seeing him like this. Yep he wasn't the talker just the doer.

"Look Starscream," she sighed clasping her hands together. "We are trying our best to look for Alexis, but the seas are wide and look . . ."

She pointed out before him dark storm clouds. They could perhaps be entering their doom if they weren't careful.

"It is dangerous for any sailor if they're not careful," she said. "So you're just going to have to wait on us."

"I have been!" snapped Starscream growling at her. "And you seem to not even notice how hard it is to not just kill you all!!"

Starscream then stomped off and away from her. He fled to the other side of the ship and just waited for the storm. He dared it try and stop him. The captain saw this and was a bit intimidated by him.

She had never met anyone like him before. No one so strong or so headstrong about something. She liked that he set his mind on one particular thing, but it got tiring after a while.

Yes this Starscream was a one of a kind, but she had wondered what his past life was like. The way he held himself and walked suggested he was once a warrior and his armor . . . suggested he was high in rank and very fierce. She knew he probably had an amount of weapons hidden under latches and gaps in his armor. Yes she'd like to see them one day, but for now—she had a ship to command.

And so the ship ran into the storm clouds and once inside it was madness. The waves were so high it threatened to capsize the boat. The rain beat down on everyone trying to hold the ship together like hail. The lightning flashed and struck beside them threatening to electrocute anyone in its path.

In all this Starscream stood tall as if waiting for death—and wanting it. The captain saw this and thought him as a mad man, or 'bot. Through the howling of the wind he tried to catch a voice, her voice. He gasped as he twitched forward swearing he heard her.

"Alexis?" he said almost in a whisper as he leaned over the side of the boat.

He then heard it again. The wind was calling his name as if it was Alexis. Was it her across the ocean praying for him to come to her? He couldn't tell, but he wanted to find out for it seemed so real.

"ALEXIS!!" he called out about to go overboard.

"Starscream stay!!" cried the captain running to him and grabbing his arms to keep him from jumping.

"NO!" snapped Starscream jerking his arm out of hers. "It is Alexis! She's calling to me!!"

"It's the wind!" cried the captain.

Then, all of the sudden, both heard the sharp cry of—

"LOOK OUT!!"

Starscream and the captain turned to the right to see a giant wave come crashing on the boat threatening to break it in two. Starscream dunked just in time to hold onto the boat as his turned almost all the way over. Most held on, but once the wave fell over so did the captain.

"CAPTAIN!!" called the crew looking for her through the vile waves.

Starscream looked down and with his sensitive optics saw her struggling to emerge.

"There!" pointed Starscream to the spot she was at. "Throw the line there!"

They did and once she emerge she grabbed the rope trying to get up, but another wave came and this time she was taken deeper under the water away from the ship. Starscream had half a mind to go and let her drown, but then again . . . he was trying to break that whole 'letting people just die' habit. He looked for her on both sides of the ship, but she was just so deep. He really didn't want to go in after her, but then again, who else could?

He was getting ready to jump in after her when one crew member yelled—

"SEAGARG!!"

"What?!" called Starscream back but he soon found out.

The thing emerged from the water and it was like a giant sea serpent, but this one had jagged death able to catch a blue whale in its deadly jaws.

"Oh this is bad," he said to himself once he got a good look at it and then another emerged and on its snout was the captain unconscious.

It immediately shook her off and into the water she fell again. The serpents stretched around the ship aching to swallow it and Starscream just wanted to be rid of them. Since no one else was taking action in trying to get rid of them he'd just have to do it himself. He was quite well enough to fight these beasts of the death.

He took his fighting stance and then his blade in hand. All stopped for a slight moment to see the red glow of his feared blade. It was then and there all knew he was a past warrior, but how good? . . . They'd soon find out. Starscream took a run off the ship when a wave pushed it upward closer to the creature's jaws and so implanted his blade in its eye.

It shrieked in pain and then knew Starscream's dominion. It fell back into the water and so once in there Starscream saw it swim away looking for an easier kill. When he turned he found the captain and so grabbed her and made it to the surface to give her some air. He heard a slight gasp from her and so knew she was still living.

He smiled a little knowing she'd be okay, but then again . . . that other monster had noticed him and would show him what okay was. It jumped down upon him with its jaws and so brought him and the captain in it. After a couple of shakes from the ship the crew watched in horror as both were swallowed alive and soon they would be broken by the storm and all perish. It was an endless amount of no hope.

After a couple of minutes though the waves grew worse, but it wasn't because of the storm. The seagarg, as they called it, broke out of the water near their ship its scales scrapping the sides of the ship almost causing some to fall into the sea, but they knew better than to stand by the sides. All gazed wide eyed as they saw Starscream break free from the monster's jaws with one arm, for his other was carrying the limp captain. Such a show of strength and courage made everyone greatly admire him and now regret thinking so wrongly against him.

They all heard Starscream's grunt of a cry as he freed himself in an instant and turn shooting the creature in the face with his chest guns. He fell back in the water, but then again . . . so did the creature. Right on top of them it fell and once it fell most of the waves had ceased their madness. The crew all waited and looked for them, but found them not.

Little did they know Starscream was crawling up on the other side of the ship. Once he groaned trying to pull himself up all turned and ran immediately to him to help. They all pulled him up, taking most of them to do so, and so Starscream sat down soaking wet with the captain in his arms. He was gasping in weariness and once he looked at the captain she began to choke up all that water she had swallowed.

"Are you alri—?" he started, but was soon stopped by the captain tightly grabbing him fearing she'd fall into the water again.

She gasped in fear knowing she had almost lost her life and fearing the experience happen all over again. Never did she want to drown at sea and so was glad Starscream was there with them when this incident happened. All crew smiled and cheered for Starscream's triumphant victory over the sea and beasts of the deep. Starscream smiled a little know now they'd treat him with a bit more respect.

It was a good thing he showed what he could do, flying or not, but bad that he had not realized he had secretly won the captain's affection.


	15. A Woman's Touch

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. First my ac went off and then the internet wasn't working for days like the ac :O It was madness, but I wrote three chps of this story in the madness so enjoy :)**

"It's been a week Ms. Alexis," said captain Oromus as he came to Alexis who stood outside gazing out into the ocean. "Do you believe he could still be alive?"

"Yes," said Alexis smiling so proudly of him. "You don't know him captain, but he can survive anything . . . if he wishes."

"What do you mean 'if he wishes'?" asked Oromus catching that pause of thought.

"You see . . . when I was little he . . . sacrificed himself for the good of all so he could make his commander see the danger of something he had been neglecting all the time. It was his plan . . . to die, he knew it would be the only way to make Glavatron, his commander, see," Alexis sighed remembering that horrible day.

"Then how did he return from the dead?" asked Oromus. "What is he God?"

"No," Alexis said shaking her head. "But He must have liked him just enough to give him a second chance. For that . . . I'm grateful."

"I see you've gone through many strange things with him Alexis," said Oromus.

"You can say that," Alexis said just thinking of all the people, creatures, and things she's met with him on this adventure. "I wouldn't trade it for the world though . . . there are some things/people I wish we hadn't have run into, but then again me and Starscream wouldn't have been together now if we wouldn't have met those lizards."

At that the captain smiled and chuckled bowing his head a bit. He knew he'd never get her meanings to such sayings unless he sat down and listened to the whole story, but he didn't have the time right now.

"I shall never understand such sayings Alexis, unless I take the time to, but I have a ship to command. I shall speak to you later Miss," he said smiling and inclining his head to her as he turned and left.

Alexis just smiled as she watched him leave. Thank goodness she met someone so kind to her . . . and that didn't want to marry her or do other things to her. Once he was gone she sighed and turned back to the sea just searching for Starscream. She wondered what he was doing right now for she knew he was very alive.

She looked at her pendant for the 30th time that day to make sure. It was still smooth as ever telling her he was still alive and well, and just waiting to be reunited with her. She was so ready to fall into his arms again and let him hold her until the end of time. She just couldn't wait.

She looked from behind the way they sailed and saw many dark clouds. Hm, a storm. Luckily they had just past by it or it could have been crazy. Alexis still remembers her fear of storms when she and Starscream had fallen in the sea.

Being blind and having the fight dark and cold waves was one of the worst things she had ever done, especially since Starscream wasn't there by her side to help her through it all. She was so scared without Starscream and now that she thought back on it she realized she needed to be braver because days like this, days without Starscream, would come and there was nothing she or Starscream could do about it. Starscream was her knight in shining armor that would rescue her from all sorts of danger. It is about time for her to show herself to Starscream and everyone else that she was a big girl and could handle these tough situations and ordeals.

The longer she thought about this the more she bowed her head smiling as she blushed thinking Starscream would probably get turned on by this bravery action she was taking. The more she thought about this the more her smile widened now knowing it was true. Yea, he'd get turned on by it if he ever saw her like this. She'd probably never get a night's sleep after that.

Whenever Starscream was turned on she never did. Thinking back at it she missed those days—being with Starscream through cold nights. He sure knew how to keep a lady warm. A cold wind brushed by Alexis causing her to shiver and quite a number of Goosebumps form. She wished she had Starscream with her now—he could keep her warm as the cold night came.

Alexis sighed and closed her eyes. Where was her Starscream? She smiled seeing how it reminded her of that old song she knew back when she was little. Oh where oh where could her Starscream be? Oh where oh where could he be? She giggled like a little girl seeing how she even remembered that from childhood, but she did—she did.

Night came and so did the stars. She looked back seeing how the clouds had gone out of sight. At least they flew in the other direction. She did NOT want to get caught up in another storm.

It was hard to deal with, but then again what was that about her being more brave? That's right! She had almost forgotten. She had decided to be more brave and so she dared danger to come there way—deep down inside regretting messing with luck.

Knowing her back luck something bad was going to happen, but at that moment she didn't care. She just wished Starscream to have seen how bold she was—threatening danger and all. He would have probably been proud of her, she was herself. She just smiled and once weariness took her over decided to head off to bed.

The next day Alexis awoke and greeted the crew. She had gotten to know them all and they all her. They all seemed to like Alexis very much, and not just because she was a woman neither. She was very kind to them all and they all liked that.

She was smart and beautiful, something they were glad they had aboard the ship. Curse or not they all loved Alexis and she was glad. This crew was very different from other sailors that usually mistreat women onboard their ships. They actually respected her and put in mind what she wanted and for this she was glad.

They were pleasant company through this journey. Always smiling when she came and being very mannerful to her. Each one had an interesting story about them, but what they all wanted to hear was Alexis'. Well—how she came to be there in the first place.

Alexis would gladly tell them . . . later. She didn't feel like telling them when the other eye witness to those adventures was missing. Starscream had half of the story and she the other. It just wasn't meant to be told half way.

She knew the crew would ask why Starscream decided to take her with him on the journey and that she didn't know. She still didn't know if it was because she was the only one kind to him back then or that he loved her and wanted her near or just a rush of the moment. She did remember him telling her that her love had brought him back to her and so she always assumed it was the love part, but she knew she could never be too sure with Starscream.

She saddened the crew yes, but for a good reason. She told them she just couldn't reveal the tale until a major key was returned. They all knew she was speaking of this Starscream and so waited to find him. As the day turned into night again Alexis' heart sunk as another day passed with no signs of Starscream.

She wondered where he was every day and always wondered if he was still in the ocean. She wondered if he had sunk to the bottom of the sea, or that maybe he was rescued by a crew, or maybe his engines healed quick and he was flying around somewhere in the sky searching for her. If so they had been looking in the wrong spot. Alexis turned her head to the night sky to gaze at the bright and big stars.

She sighed and bowed her head. Nope . . . no Starscream. He would have probably found her already if he was in the sky somewhere. No matter, she would keep up her optimism and hope for the best . . . she just prayed her hoping not go in vain.

The next day passed just as any other day, quick and no Starscream. When the third day rose and the sun was high upon the crew something happened that Alexis never thought would happen in her life. When she came out after lunch the whole chip shook so bad Alexis fell towards the railing and had to hold on less she fall right off. It felt like they had hit a reef or something, but she was soon to find out she was wrong.

"What was that?!" Alexis gasped looking around to see what the matter was.

"No it can't be!" said the captain as looked out afar with his scope.

Alexis' eyes followed him as he ran down to get a better look from the other side of the boat. Alexis let go of the railing for a minute, but soon the ship shook again and she grasped it for dear life. When the shaking had stopped she could have sworn one of the crew-men had shouted—

"PIRATES!!"

Ha, pirates, yea right. Alexis didn't really like to be messed with, but then again . . . she was in another world were anything was possible. She looked across the ocean and used her newly seeing eyes to spot a ship and sure enough . . . they were firing at them. Pirates . . . great . . . what's next . . . sirens? Oh she better not jinx herself.

Alexis then took action and let go of the railing running down near the mast. She grabbed a hold of it and saw the captain only a couple of yards away looking at them with his hand telescope. He didn't look too happy and so Alexis knew it was true.

"Pirates captain?" asked Alexis making her way closer to him.

"Alexis," he said turning to her. "You shouldn't be here, you should be inside."

"I take that as a yes," she said sighing.

"I've heard about them on these seas, but I've just been fortunate enough to not have a run-in with them, but now . . . I guess my luck's changed," he said looking at her. "If they get this ship they'll plunder it and worse . . . take you. They've been known for taking women and later killing them."

Alexis swallowed hard. Not again. She did not like being taken or told she was going to be taken. Killed as well.

If Starscream was here he'd think those were fighting words. He'd let no one threaten her like that. He'd let no one take her. He'd protect her . . . but then again . . . he wasn't here.

Alexis cast her eyes down thinking of this, but looked back up as the captain said—

"We only have three cannons and they probably have twenty. I know that may seem outrageous, but like I've said . . . I've heard rumors, and look where rumors got me."

Alexis now decided once and for all she was going to use that brain of her for something useful. She's seen enough pirate and ship movies to know how to fight with any amount of cannons, three or twenty. She could see the captain fearing slaughter, but then again she wanted to keep that optimism up.

"Wait a minute!" she said looking out at the pirate ship closing in fast. "I may have a solution."

"Then please, tell us Alexis," said Oromus. "I'll take any advice I can get."

"You may have to use those cannons or yours, but then again you could slide past the slaughtering if my calculations are right," she said.

When all the crew heard her speaking so boldly they all crept near and listened closely to what she had to say. She looked around seeing they all depended on her and so she knew she couldn't let them down.

"Alright," she inhaled. "What you need to do is, when they are just close enough; aim those three cannons at their mast so you can cripple the ship. Once done they'll have nowhere to go and we can sail away out of that dog fight."

"Yes, YES!" said Oromus with a wide smile. "That just might work!"

"Then let's do it!" said Alexis turning to the crew.

"Well what are you waiting for men? You heard the lady!" shouted Oromus.

And so they all go down to business doing as Alexis said. They brought out their three cannons they never thought they'd use and readied to fight. Alexis stood near with the captain up top seeing them draw almost near enough to bridge them. He looked over at Alexis and saw determination in her eyes.

She was a fighter she was and ever he wondered if she got this from her Starscream she spoke so often about. Once he looked back at the pirate ship he could see the men aboard. Yes they looked cut throat, but then again they looked clueless as to what was about to happen to them. It looked like they thought they were giving up, but in truth it was the other way around.

"NOW!" shouted Alexis and Oromus at once.

Then, all in a flash, the cannons were fired and, thanks to Alexis' precise aiming, hit the great mast aboard that ship and it fell down with a crack and snap! Falling into the water leaving that ship crippled.

"Now men flee, flee!" shouted Oromus.

They set their sails free and sailed right by the pirates without having them board a thing. After they had gone far out of sight they knew it was the right time to rejoice. All threw their hands in the air and praised Alexis. Now they were glad of having this female aboard their noble ship.

"Alexis you are a genius!" said the captain with a great smile.

Alexis just bowed her head and blushed. She then smiled at the crew and said—

"It was nothing really; I've just watched a lot of discovery channel that's all."

None really knew what she meant, but still greatly hailed her for without her they would have all been killed and she too as well. Thanks to Alexis they lived to sail another day. The ship did need a women's touch after all and thinking of this Alexis couldn't help but smile a very proud smile.


	16. Still True

Ever since the storm the captain had been acting a little strange. Starscream couldn't tell if she was still afraid or embarrassed because of the fact she couldn't do anything about what happened to her. Oh well though, were Starscream's thoughts. He just wanted to move on and try and find Alexis.

It had been a week and it now went in to the second. Every second of the day Starscream wondered about his Alexis. He wondered if she ever found land or somebody rescued her from the ocean. He couldn't tell but he felt deep down in his spark she was still alive.

That's all he had to go with . . . a feeling, but being with Alexis has made him realize he could follow his feelings just as much as his conscience. He knew she was out there somewhere across the sea. Where ever she may be, whatever condition she be in Starscream felt she was well and just waiting for him, like he was for her. He swore he'd come back to her and when he makes an oath he keeps it till death.

Starscream bowed his head once that word crossed his mind. 'Death' . . . wow . . . he hasn't thought about that in a long time. After returning from the dead because of Alexis' love for him he became fearless of it since he had conquered it . . . well . . . love did actually. Being with Alexis made him feel fearless and for that he was glad.

That was one of the reasons he took her with him on this journey. She made him feel. One of those feelings was fearless and adventurous. The other was a very special one—he felt loved around her.

That feeling was something very hard to come by in the decepticon ranks. He wondered now if Alexis knew this. If she knew why he took her. He never did tell her did he?

No, he hadn't. She knew he loved her right? Now that he's been so far and so long away from her he had his doubts inside himself. Doubts about himself, about Alexis, about this stupid adventure he seemed to ruin for Alexis all the time.

Not a day went by that he didn't think of why he brought Alexis and if it was such a good idea to put her through all of this just to have her as company. He didn't know things like this was going to happen . . . he didn't know he'd cause her to go blind and then lose her . . . he didn't know there were other races out there that were just as selfish as the decepticons, he didn't know. That thought still didn't help him in taking the blame away from him.

But . . . then again . . . he didn't know Alexis would agree to be his sparkmate and love him for eternity. Starscream smiled thinking of this. Yes he remembered when she said yes to him. When she gave herself to him.

It was a beautiful moment and Alexis—oh she was so beautiful and always would be. Since she had bonded with him she will never die as long as he lives and will not grow old as quick as normal humans. No she will be staying the way she is for quite a long time to come, but Starscream didn't care. If she began sickly old he would still love her the same and hold her just as close as he did the day they first became one.

He just wanted her to know this. Even when she was blind he saw her no different. He bonded with her not because he wanted to and she didn't it was because he wanted to show her just how close she was to his spark like any other time when she could see his face and look him in the optics. He was afraid now that she thought he abandoned her.

During their first bonding Starscream had told her he'd never leave her. He told her he'd always be there by her side . . . forever. Now he has just lied to his spark and hers. Look at where he was now and where she was now . . . gone.

They were very far from each other and so Starscream felt horrible about it. It wasn't his fault for this misfortune but he always saw it like that. Alexis was blind, she needed him to be there with her and help her. Going through that storm must have broke her trust and love for him.

He had let her down and he had no one else to blame but himself. If he could have he would have done it all over again and perhaps never taken her. He should have just let her be and stayed away from that dreaded planet where he lost his spark. Earth was always a foul planet, but then again it brought up the woman he loved and for that he was grateful.

He couldn't help but bow his head in shame at what he had done. Abandoning her was like abandoning his own spark. He was as one dead without her. He hated that feeling, he felt so weak and useless because of it.

If he was anything like his old self he would have put himself out of his misery. You couldn't do anything with a 'bot like him. Useless . . . that's what Galvatron would say, among other things. Alexis has changed him she has and he prayed she still wait for him out there 'less he die.

As the day passed his mood seemed to darken and darken. All the crew saw this and thought it strange for a hero. He should be happy they made it out of that storm alive and that he saved the captain single-handedly. Unless . . . he's been doing that for years he didn't find any pleasure in it anymore.

If only they knew though. He didn't want to bore him about his past life though. He already wasted time doing that for Alexis as she slowly weaved her way into his spark. Even though he didn't want it she got in without warning and destroyed him from the inside out.

If he hadn't joined the autobots in that short time he would have still been his cold lonely self. In a way Alexis creeping in his spark was good thing. He felt filled afterwards another feeling he rarely got. He used to get that feeling after a long day of killing autobots on the battlefield but after a couple millennias it got boring and it was like nothing could satisfy him.

He was glad though that she could. Oh she could. In every single way possible she satisfied him. Whether with her words or body he was one happy and pleasured transformer.

Starscream gave out a sigh as he watched another day rise and fall. The sun had just set and with it his spark. There was a feeling he'd never get to see Alexis again, but he tried his best to ignore it. It would always come back though, with every sun that set.

As the crew saw Starscream's down mood all wished him not to be in such a way. They knew there was nothing they could do about it though. All these girls have at least once or had a friend who's been in love hard and he was hit hard with it. No one could do anything to make him happy but his love, and she was so far away signaling he was so far away from happiness.

As the captain watched him though she thought of completely the opposite. Instead of trying to meet his needs she wanted to meet her own . . . actually wants. Ever since the storm and when Starscream had showed his might and control she couldn't help but be turned on by it. Yes she liked to be in control most of the time, but another person with more control over her just strangely attracted her.

She knew what he was, a robot. She knew he had another love, his so-called 'sparkmate'. She knew all this and yet just looking at him set her off careless of all else and everyone else. She could be selfish sometimes and this was one.

She had been known to always get her way. Even with men she liked. It applied to everything and Starscream . . . she wanted. At first she cared less about him for he was nothing but a mindless robot to her with a couple glitches called feelings, but now . . . after he saved her, with no questions asked, she began to notice the perfect shape of his body and strong tall stature he had. He was a warrior, a mighty, strong, handsome warrior.

His 'sparkmate' didn't know what she was missing. She was a fool for ever letting him go. Yes Starscream said it was an accident, but for all she knew that sparkmate of his could have let go and wanted to be away from him. That temper of his could make him a little less likable, but to her . . . she found it quite . . . sexy.

She didn't know what had come over her after the storm, but she could not reverse her feelings. She couldn't control herself it seemed. It was quite embarrassing, but Starscream so nice looking. She began to eye him for quite long moments in time, every one just thinking she was quietly thanking him with her eyes.

Oh she'd like the 'thank' him alright, but she wondered if he'd 'appreciate' her 'thanks'. Well there was one way to find out, but she might just want to wait a little longer till he began getting used to this ship. She was the captain and so he'd have to listen to her if he wanted them to try and find his 'Alexis'. And since Starscream was once a warrior, no doubt in an army, he'd know better to follow orders from their superiors.

Like she said—once he was used to everything, which could be in a couple of days or less, she'd call him to meet her in her quarters and then . . . she let her imagination take over. She couldn't help but smile a sly smile thinking of this. Yes she could be really nasty if she wanted something and would do anything to get it. It was just her.

After thinking of this she turned around and went inside to go contemplate the rest of her 'plan'. The next day passed and still Starscream's mood was the same. It was early the next day when everyone went on their daily chores that the captain asked Starscream to help out around the ship. He did as she asked, but he didn't have to like it.

He was just following orders and helping out. All could tell he was just slowly waiting to heal and fly off this ship. All knew he wasn't going anywhere in a long time. His regeneration process worked quite slow seeing how transformers live for very long amounts of time.

Since his body thought it had all the time in the universe it just took its sweet ole time, which Starscream abhorred. He was a great help around the ship no matter how slow he was. He was the strongest their seeing his muscle was pure iron and steel. He helped the girls lift heavy things and such that they themselves would have a hard time doing.

He was thanked regularly and the same the next day. The third day into the week though when it was just the middle of the day the captain had called to meet him in her quarters. Starscream wondered what she was going to say to him. He thought she had some information about their course looking for Alexis and so he went quickly.

"Yes?" he said opening her door and seeing her sitting at her desk looking at some charts. "You wanted to see me captain?"

"Close the door Starscream," she said not taking her eyes off the charts.

Starscream did as he was told and once he turned to her again he almost jumped seeing her only a couple feet away from him standing before him. He just stood there though and waited to see what she had to say.

"Do you know why I called you here Starscream?" she asked rocking back and forth a bit.

"No," answered Starscream truthfully.

"Can you guess?" she asked.

Starscream thought this was all folly and so sighed, rolled his optics, and said—

"Is it about Alexis?"

At the she smiled and bowed her head just shaking it. Starscream saw this gesture and wondered what he had said. She looked back at him though and sighed—

"What do you see in her?"

"Excuse me?!" he asked not liking her tone.

"You heard me Starscream," she said turning around and walking towards her bed. "This Alexis you speak of all the time could be dead, probably is, and yet you still act like she is alive, why?"

"Because I can feel it in my spark," he said standing straight and proud against her hits.

"You say that, but can you really?" she asked turning to him.

"Clearly you don't know anything about bonding," he said letting his head inch backwards a bit almost scoffing her.

"Bond with me," she said sitting down on her bed and starring straight at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"W-what?!" asked Starscream completely caught off guard by that.

"You heard me Starscream," she said leaning back on her bed a bit. "Since you saved me from that storm I couldn't control myself. I fell hard for you Starscream because of your show of power. I admire that and the more I watched you the more I saw how perfect you were and I want you."

"Well you can't have me," said Starscream about ready to turn and leave.

"Why is that?" she asked perking her head up a bit. "Is it because of your 'sparkmate'? What does she have that I don't?"

Starscream had turned as she said this, but once she asked that question Starscream couldn't help but turn and softly and truthfully say—

". . . My spark."

"Well Starscream she's probably dead then," said the captain getting up and walking back towards her desk. "No one can survive a storm like that, much less blind. You are a free 'bot are you not? Come and bond with me so you may be fulfilled once again."

"You won't fulfill me captain," said Starscream softly shaking his head. "It is the curse of bonding—that I love no other. When me and Alexis became one we joined together in the curse. If she were to die my spark would long for no other but her, and if I were to die her heart would long her no other but me. It is a transformer way of being faithful towards one another, but then again it is a beautiful thing and I'm sorry that you just can't see that. I can't, I'll always stay true to Alexis . . . my Alexis."

And with that Starscream calmly left to go back outside watching and waiting for Alexis. The captain wasn't too pleased with Starscream denying her like that, but what he said . . . she couldn't help but feel it was all too true.


	17. The Beauty Of Bonding

Today was just like any other day. Alexis felt miserable. At first she thought she'd get over it, but noooo it just came back the next day and it wouldn't go away. It lasted for hours sometimes and in those hours Alexis cursed the choppy water.

Alexis pretty much let her arms fall over the railing of the ship and her head drop just in case. She sighed and just wanted it to go away. She felt it creeping up again and soon enough it came. It upset her so much she couldn't even eat or much less get any rest.

She was so tired, not that she didn't get any sleep at all she was just tired of being sick.

"Oooh, I hate this choppy water!" moaned Alexis wanting her seasickness to be over with.

The whole crew looked at her as if she was mad. All watched again as her insides came out and her gargling sounds worsened. She gripped the railings as her body nearly fell over with sickness. She just didn't understand why she had to get seasick when she was doing fine just a couple days ago.

After she was done with another spell she inhaled and exhaled saying—

"This boat is rocking way too much."

The crew looked at each other thinking she was mad as all saw they had not had wind in two days. They just sat there and the waves were very still. Alexis was rambling like a mad woman. There was just no need of motion sickness at all.

Once the captain came up top all got back to their business and just wondered what the captain would think of Alexis' strange condition. Once he reached the deck he halted as he heard Alexis say—

"Oh gosh, here it comes again—BLEHHHH!!"

He turned to see Alexis leaning over the railing just puking her guts up. He came to her and grabbed her asking—

"Oh my—Alexis are you alright?"

"Yea, yea," gasped Alexis standing back up trying to catch her balance after hanging from the railing for so long. "It's just a bit of motion sickness."

"Alexis how long have you been like this?" asked Oromus.

"Since two days ago. What I mean is it comes on and off, but I'm fine—starving, but fine," Alexis said fixing her hair and smiling like everything was okay.

"And what do you think it is?" he asked looking her square in the eye.

"I think . . ." started Alexis looking around a bit. "I think I'm seasick."

"But how Alexis?" he asked. "We haven't had wind for two days. The water is quite still."

"Oh . . . really?" she asked looking down at the water and finding it was true. "It didn't seem that way a moment ago."

"No . . . I guess it didn't," said the captain eyeing Alexis like something was strangely wrong with her.

"Well," sighed Alexis coming back to her normal self. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. You don't mind do you? I kinda skipped breakfast 'cause of this."

"Oh no, go right ahead," he said stepping out of her way.

"Thank-you," inhaled and exhaled Alexis walking inside.

Oromus' eyes followed Alexis till she disappeared underneath the ship. He hoped she was alright. He couldn't possibly think what was wrong with her. She seemed healthy on the outside, but on the inside . . . what could be wrong with her?

What was there on the inside that was making her so nauseous? He may never know, but he was going to try and figure it out as he kept a close eye on her. He came down during time for lunch and saw Alexis was still fingering her food. She must have been scared she'd throw it right up so she was taking her time and being careful she didn't over due it.

During lunch they got the call there was wind and so the boat began to move and rock as the wind and waves pushed it to its destination. Once Alexis felt it move she slowly got up and made her way to the stairs. Once she had a grip on the railing she covered her mouth and ran quickly up to the deck. Oromus quickly followed to hear her familiar vomiting sound.

Hm, it must have been seasickness, but it didn't really explain why she was sick during the days with no wind. He'd have to think really hard to figure that one out. Well, later that night she looked like she was getting better and so Oromus came up to her as she gazed at the moon and asked how she was doing.

"Oh I'm fine now, thanks for asking," Alexis said as she smiled and turned to him.

"Are you sure Alexis you look a little pale," said Oromus taking note of her skin.

"Oh that's because I just got over a spell. I'm just getting some fresh air and getting used to the shaking and rocking," sighed Alexis rubbing her belly.

"That's good to know," said the captain shaking his head. "Well I'm going in for the night and so you be careful Alexis."

"I will, thanks," Alexis said as she smiled at him.

And so he left and she turned back to gazing at the moon and praying that Starscream come soon. She took out her pendant and looked at it. Being sick for so long could make you forget about anything much less look at a pendant all the time. She sighed a she ran her fingers over its smooth surface—it was still whole.

Not too long afterwards Alexis grew unbearably tired. She went to bed and when morning came she found herself spending most of the day again hanging off the railing. She wondered what she looked like to everyone. She was one sick puppy.

She was probably pale or even green. The more she thought of this the more she found herself growing sicker. Soon enough all could see and hear the extent of her illness. How embarrassed could she get? Everyone, she knew, was watching her throw up her breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

They were probably laughing how she couldn't keep anything down. She would be too if she could see herself. The captain on the other hand grew more concerned for her seeing how almost every day was like this. During the evenings she got better, but was still a little ill looking from earlier.

All the crew missed Alexis' old charismatic self. She wouldn't deny she did too. She was tired of being sick and tired of being hungry all the time. Too bad Starscream wasn't there, he'd know exactly how to make her feel better—he always did.

Later that evening Oromus finally realized why she was getting so sick. It was a guess, but after asking her some questions he'd find out for sure if his guess was right. The captain decided to go talk to Alexis before she went in to eat dinner. She might get a little hungrier than normal after hearing what he had to say.

"Alexis may I talk to you for a while?" he asked getting her attention before she went down to eat.

"Sure, what is it captain?" she asked flapping her arms to the sides glad her sickness was over for the evening.

"May I ask you about Starscream?" he asked walking her over the side of the side so to talk to her quietly.

At that Alexis blushed and bowed her head. She smiled as she said—

"Oh . . . I didn't think you'd want to talk about him."

"Well I do. How did you meet him?" he asked leaning on the railing.

"Well," Alexis said sighing as she thought back on the long story. "It's quite a long story so I'll try to keep it short okay?"

"Whatever you want Alexis," said Oromus.

And so Alexis told him about the transformers and their war and how she met Starscream and pretty much who he was. She told him how mean he was and then how he changed out of the blue. She told him of his death and then his resurrection. After telling him how they came to be on this journey Oromus asked—

"So he is—what—your husband?"

Alexis paused for a moment as she thought of this. She never really thought of it that way because he always called her his bonded and sparkmate, but now that she thought of it she smiled saying—

"Yea—yea he is."

"So when and how did he propose to you?" asked Oromus listening closely.

"Well like I said the reptilians were going to kill us both and the funny thing is he proposed to me right in the middle of our execution. My guess is he didn't think we'd make it out and so said it for the heck of it," Alexis said chuckling.

"Come now Alexis," said Oromus smiling and chuckling with her. "Now, um, did you—make love?"

Alexis paused as he asked her this. It was quite a personal question and so didn't see why he had to ask her this. Her face turned a bit red as she shook her head and slowly said—

"Yes—why?"

"I was just wondering," said Oromus changing his leaning position. "How many times have you made love Alexis?"

"Captain these are kind of personal questions," Alexis said blushing. "I don't see what this had got to do with anything."

"Just wait Alexis, I've got my point, but I can't have it until you tell me," said Oromus.

"Well if you must know," said Alexis shaking her hips a little trying to count. "Eight times alright."

"With you it should have been eight hundred," said Oromus with a chuckle.

Alexis just scrunched her face up and placed her fists on her hips not looking to happy with the captain laughing at her like that.

"Hey we weren't married for long you know!" she said a little higher than normal. "You have just completely wasted my time you know. Now since you have just come here to make fun of my sex life I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait, wait Alexis," said Oromus trying to stop his laughter. "I swear I'm coming to my point."

"Then what is it?" asked Alexis turning to him with her fists on her hips.

"Alexis," he sighed coming up to her finding the answer to her sickness obvious now. "You're pregnant."


	18. A Long Needed Rest

Alexis' eyes widened as wide as they could ever get. She inhaled sharply and covered her mouth in shock and surprise. Her whole body tingled in shock like it was on fire. Her brain was burning from it and she was nearly about to faint. How could she be pregnant?—well she knew how but still.

The Captain paid close attention to her so just in case she did faint he'd catch her before she hurt herself or her baby . . . if hurting her baby was possible after who its father was. Alexis didn't faint though. She stood her ground and shook off the shock. Though after being told that she felt a little sick and didn't really want to throw up right in front of the Captain again.

The fact of knowing she was and being pregnant was so different to her and it made her mind try and feel the little one inside her only making confusion for her body and mind and once that happens . . . yes . . . you've guessed it. Alexis turned on the ship railing and let it loose. Oromus came and patted and rubbed her back to try and make her feel better. She didn't throw up much, but thanks to him rubbing her back she felt much better.

She sighed and took in a deep breath of ocean air and turned to him smiling.

"Thank-you Captain," said Alexis shaking her head.

"Your welcome Alexis," said Oromus with a kind smile. "Don't worry about the baby. I'm sure you'll be able to feel him or her soon enough if your husband is who you say he is."

"My gosh," gasped Alexis in awe as her hand made its way to her belly and her other her head as she looked out into the large moon. "I can't believe it. I mean Starscream did say it could happen before we—you know, but still . . . wow, what will he say when I tell him?"

At that Oromus noticed the hope in Alexis of seeing him again when he could in fact be dead. He shook his head and sighed telling her—

"Alexis you don't know for sure if he's alive, but we are in dire need of supplies so we will be stopping at a small island not too far from here and then heading back to land."

"But . . . what about Starscream?" asked Alexis looking at the Captain with sternness in her eyes.

"If he was any smarter too he'd head for the ports. Everyone with any ship meets there. If he's not there when we get there we can wait," said the Captain.

"What if he arrives before us?" asked Alexis.

"Then he should know to wait," said Oromus. "If he's onboard a ship like you are then the Captain of that ship should be heading towards the port like us."

"I see," said Alexis bowing and shaking her head in understandment.

"Are you alright with that Ms. Alexis?" asked Oromus trying to find her eyes through her unkempt bangs that hung in front.

Alexis just raised her head and forced out an 'It'll be okay' smile. She shook her head and said—

"Sure."

"Good," said Oromus with a smile as he brought the woman in a hug and try and comfort her and let her know it would be okay. "You'll find him again Alexis."

"I hope so," sighed Alexis burring her head in the Captain's shoulder trying to retain her tears that all of the sudden came on.

"You will," said Oromus letting her go and smiling a kind smile at her. "Your child needs a strong father to raise it."

"Are you implying something Captain?" asked Alexis with a smile as she twisted her body back and forth playfully.

"Oh no," said Oromus shaking his head and taking her hand for her to go back inside. "Just call me uncle Oromus."

With another smile and a wink he escorted Alexis back inside to get some needed rest for two.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to continue searching?!" asked Starscream his voice a bit higher than normal from anger.

"Calm down Starscream," said the Captain as she crossed her arms with a stern look on her face. "We are running out of supplies and desperately need them. Well will be stopping at a small island for them and probably rest the night there."

"And then?" asked Starscream trying to withhold his growl.

"And then we shall leave for the ports. If she—is still alive with a crew and ship then they should be heading there too," she said.

"What if they are still looking for me though?!" asked Starscream coming closer to her.

"Then that is your fault," she said rather coldly with a mean look in her eyes towards him. "You'll just have to wait for them to port."

At that she turned and left. All the crew watched Starscream knowing that strong anger of his boiled almost over the rim. Most of them got away from him in time for him to take his sword and slice a couple barrels of needed food, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her . . . Alexis.

The next day they made it to the island for supplies. Starscream though stayed onboard and many of the locals asked why.

"He's stubborn like that," said the Captain shaking it off.

He wanted to get in and get out, but the crew all wanted to rest. He couldn't though and very must wished his boosters were well enough to fly. If he could he'd ditch this dumb crew in a spark flare. Thanks to being a long living transformer his healing is also long at times without the proper tools.

"Slag it all!!" growled Starscream banging his fist into the railing of the ship which broke it.

He looked at the broken part and sighed rolling his optics. Yet another thing to fix and another hour to stay. He had to retain that temper of his. He feared along down in the future someone inherit it from him, but that wasn't on his mind just yet.

The next day which felt like an eternity the crew was ready to leave. All well rested on land and ready for the waves and turmoil. The Captain couldn't help but watch Starscream closely once they set sail again. It seemed he got more bitter towards everything the more he was separated from that Alexis.

She must have some strong hold on him to make him change to sudden and not having her change back to his old self. In a way . . . she wished she could have what Alexis had. That kind of control, but she didn't and she probably never would.

"To port women!" she ordered as all set sail for the ports.

* * *

Alexis was quite excited to see land again. All the crew waited for her to exit first without all jumping onto land. They were quite polite with a lady on board and for this Alexis was glade. She wasn't just a lady anymore . . . she was an expecting lady.

It made her all giggly, bubbly, and happy inside knowing she was carrying the child of the one she loved more than life itself. If only Starscream could know then he could share in this happiness which she felt . . . he so desperately needed right now. That night Oromus showed Alexis around the well-known island full of supplies from all parts of the planet. Alexis smiled the whole time she was there.

She enjoyed most looking at baby things like cradles and rattlers, which was all they had, Oromus told her it was too early to think that. She knew he was right but it felt good being able to look at those things now. By the end of the day mostly everyone on that small island knew she was expecting and all happy for her. She just couldn't keep that good news inside herself.

Once Oromus found a nice place to stay he left Alexis to get comfortable. Once he had returned he gave Alexis a very nice and expensive present she never saw coming.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped covering her mouth. "Captain!"

"Please, call me Oromus," reminded Oromus with a smile.

"Oromus . . . why?" asked Alexis holding it up.

"I figured once you are reunited with your love you should still be able to fit into this, and let him enjoy it," said Oromus with a smile.

Alexis looked at him and immediately her face began to blush. She put it back on the bed and touched her burning cheeks. She would never have guessed her Captain would buy her a diamond negligee.

"It's lovely really," said Alexis smiling at her Captain. "Thank-you."

"I bet Starscream will thank me later," said Oromus with a sly smile and a hint of a wink.

Alexis only let out a chuckle and shook her head saying—

"Yea . . . he probably will."

"Well I better be heading off to bed and rest up for tomorrow," said Oromus leaving her.

"Good-bye," said Alexis as he left.

She then looked back at the present and sighed glad Oromus began to think they were going to meet up again. She only prayed Starscream thought the same. She laid down in her bed and looked once last time at her pendent making sure it was whole and it was. She smiled and gave it a kiss before blowing out her candle.

"Good-night Starscream . . . good-night little Starscream," said Alexis wishing both her love before she trailed off into slumber.

The next day Alexis had a bit of morning sickness, but forced herself to return to the ship. They set sail for the ports which only should take a couple of days, at least she hoped. She could wait to tell Starscream the good news and hold him in her arms once again, never letting go of him ever . . . and to show him her 'present'.


	19. One More Day

"If it be anything to you Starscream we have only one more day till we reach port," said the Captain coming up to him.

Starscream didn't say anything. He just turned his head and made sure his view was far away from her. She gave a frown and sighed not really liking being ignored. I guess she sort of deserved it for what she tried to do to him.

Still she was the Captain of this ship and should be treated with as much respect as any other. She just placed her fists on her hips and inhaled deeply ready to chew Starscream's metal hide out.

"Look!" she said sharply getting Starscream's attention. "We can just turn around if that's the way your acting. You should be grateful that I even consider your feelings for this Alexis. You should thank me more than you know."

"You that same," said Starscream glancing back at her.

"Excuse me?!" she shot back at him.

"You heard me," said Starscream. "I only saved you from your death by those monsters to put you in my dept so you'd have to listen to me and do as I say."

At that her eyes widened and became evil-like.

"Ugh! How DARE you!" she growled at him. "You are so selfish Starscream you don't deserve Alexis!"

"I know," sighed Starscream bowing his head.

The Captain was caught off-guard by him admitting this and so gasped and soon felt the sorrow of Starscream. Her eyes became softer towards him as he let his sorrow get the best of him. Starscream couldn't help but admit how deeply he was wrong . . . about so much.

"None of this should have ever happened," he said. "I should have left Alexis back on earth where . . . where we couldn't have fallen in love and bonded. It was all a mistake and now my spark is paying the price because of it."

At that Starscream turned to her with so much sadness in his optics it struck her in the heart like a cold dagger. She couldn't help but gasp seeing him so beaten down by time and wait.

"I'm dying," admitted Starscream with so much aching need of Alexis in his cracking voice. "I NEED her here with me or else I'm just going to lye down and DIE! She probably feels the same and I can't stand it not having anything of her with me . . . I cannot wait to get to port and pray to Primus she is there waiting for me or at least coming just as quick to me—Oh Primus she must be so miserable right now!"

* * *

Alexis couldn't help but giggle with excitement as the whole crew, during dinner time, sang her unborn little one a song welcoming it to the new world and life. Alexis' face turned so red she tried to hide it, but all saw it.

"Thank-you so much guys, and I love the cake," she said with a wide smile looking at the cake that had on it 'welcome little one'. "You don't know how much this means to me really."

"It was all their idea," said the Captain with a smile pointing back at the crew. "It's just half of them are dad themselves and the other half just love children."

"When are you expecting it?" one of the crew members asked.

"Oh—I don't know," said Alexis touching her belly. "You see Starscream's race is very different from my race and it may take longer or shorter to have a child. For us it's nine months."

"Well I hope it is born earlier," said the crew member. "I love little babies."

Alexis just smiled and shook her head. This whole crew was adorable. They were so kind and loving to her and her unborn child. She couldn't have chanced upon another good ship like this.

After a little while Oromus saw she was getting a little tired and so told the crew to leave her. Soon after Oromus came next to her and told her the good news.

"Alexis, if this day can make you any happier we will be arriving in port tomorrow," he said with a very kind smile.

"REALLY?!" gasped Alexis her eyes widening.

"Yes," said Oromus shaking his head.

"Oh I can't wait!" said Alexis smiling so big. "I hope Starscream will be there waiting for me, or I'm just gonna have to wait for him."

"Alexis, I have a feeling you two will be reunited as soon as we pull into port," he said.

"Oh thank-you!!" smiled Alexis hugging him so tightly. "Thank-you."

"No thank-you Alexis," said Oromus pushing her back and looking into her watering eyes. "You have made this lifeless and once rude crew much better than I had expected. I couldn't ask the great god for more."

Alexis just smiled seeming her day was going to get much better with the coming of another.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay sorry it was so short, but it was supposed to be. Well guys one more day till they see each other again . . . or should I say one more chp lol. Well see ya then. Should be updated tomorrow, maybe :)**


	20. Reunited

Once they hit port Starscream was off that ship faster than you can blink. Just as the crew tidied up the ship and made sure it was secure they turned to find Starscream . . . but he was gone.

"Where has Starscream gone?" asked the crew scouring the whole ship for him.

"Probably to find his little Alexis," said the Captain as she finished her duties along with the crew.

"I hope he finds her," the women sighed. "That would be so romantic."

"I'll show you romantic if you don't finish your work!" threatened the Captain like she normally does on a daily basis.

And so while the girls were securing their ship Starscream was off looking for his Alexis. He searched and scanned everything in that port, but to his spark's dismay, couldn't find anything. Not even a sign she had been there. His spark was shattered once again.

The human's Murphy's Law seems to be pounding down on him the hardest. What are the odds of all these things happening to him anyways? It was things like this that made Starscream so hard and cold towards life. He never got much out of it and so never expected much.

It was heart breaking to see him like this. That was why Alexis befriended him in the first place. She knew he needed a friend who was optimistic and loving towards life so they could show him how to do just that . . . live. He was trying to live he was, but without her he clearly saw no reason whatsoever to do so.

Yes he had some thoughts about ending his life and making things so much easier on him, but deep inside his spark he still felt that connection with Alexis telling him she was still alive . . . but the more he was away the more weaker it got. If she were alive it would always be there yes, but if they had gotten so far apart there could come a day when he would forget what that connection feels like and so would think she was dead. It was fading it was. Being weeks without her or perhaps a month was very hurting to him.

Starscream was glad though that she and him were bonded. For he knew all-to-well the ways of humanity. The humans don't share this kind of loving bond like transformers do. No, if their spouse upset them they could just do away with them and get another.

What kind of life would that be like? Starscream never understood the meanings of divorce. He never understood why two people who 'seems' in love make a commitment to each other to stay by their side till death. What happened respecting commitment?

Transformers were forced to because of their sensitive sparks. In a way Starscream was glad for there was none other he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with than Alexis. She would be his first choice if ever he had to choose. Even though in the beginning he hadn't wanted a relationship with anyone but pain and war.

He was programmed to do so, but apparently a hit too many by Megatron messed up his programming. Starscream could only smile at this thinking how Megatron tried to do him wrong when it ended up being the perfect mistake of his life. So he should thank ole Megatron for beating him for no reason. Just think—if he hadn't then his programming would still be hardwired into him and not haywire like it is now allowing him to feel the feelings he was denied early on in life . . . allowing him to feel for Alexis.

After searching the port and finding nothing Starscream decided to sit down and ponder many things. As the people of the port passed him by some happened to glance upon him and Starscream noticed the familiar stares they gave him. He noticed they weren't the kind of stare like 'What is that?' but it seemed they were more like 'What kind of model is that?' like they had robots or androids on this planet. They probably do, but all are more or likely downgrades compared to him.

He just bowed his head and wondered if he'd ever find Alexis. He wondered if they ever got so close to each other that they were but a glance away and turn at the last second to miss each other completely. If so it felt like that all along. Starscream knew in his spark she was close, but how close he had no idea.

If she wasn't here then where was she? Out in the ocean still looking for him? No, her crew would need to dock and so they'd have to come to this port. Unless there was another closer to her. He tried not to think about this, but he couldn't help it.

He wasn't so positive with her gone. Later an idea struck him. It had been weeks since he was hit by that ship so he must be fully recovered. He went to check his stats and found they were still half way healed. He couldn't believe this!

Back on earth he had to heal in days, yes he had tools to help, but for some strange reason he felt it wouldn't be good enough. It seems ever since he bonded with her it took him a little longer to do anything so perhaps . . . perhaps Alexis was the other half of his strength. There was that old human saying 'You're only as good as you feel' or something like that Starscream never got that caught up in human things to know so much. If that was the case though he wouldn't be fully healed unless he had his Alexis right here in his arms and that . . . could take forever.

* * *

A couple of bumps and groans from the ship kept Captain Oromus from sleeping. He was always concerned about his ship when they were out on sea and so he went on deck to see if everything was okay. Once he had he found Alexis leaning on the railing holding her pendant tight in her hand. He sighed and came up to her asking—

"Alexis why aren't you asleep and getting your rest?"

"Oh . . . hi Oromus . . . looks like you caught me," said Alexis bowing her head and smiling. "I just can't sleep that's all."

"Is the baby making you sick again?" asked the Captain.

"No, no, that's during the morning," said Alexis with a small chuckle. "But, um, it's really I'm scared."

"What for?" asked Oromus.

"I'm scared when we port _he_ wouldn't be there," she said plainly looking into his eyes.

"Oh I see," said Oromus shaking his head.

"I know he could get to port later than us, but I want him to already be there so I don't have to have this fear swelling up inside me ready to kill me," said Alexis. "I know you're trying to tell me 'it's okay' and 'I understand' but that's not good enough for me 'cause you don't. You don't know what it's like to be so close to someone that if they are so far from you, you want to die."

"I understand that Alexis," said Oromus. "Nay do I understand the kind of bond you have with this Starscream, but I clearly understand I shall never understand."

At that they let out a couple of chuckles and giggles. Alexis looked down at her pendant and only smiled. She remembered the times this let her know if Starscream was okay. She also remembered the time when it let her know he wasn't.

That just broke her heart it did. She remembered that day all-to-clear and feared she'd never see him again, but then when he returned to her years later it was like something out of a fairytale. She couldn't believe it. And then he asked her to join him on a chance of a lifetime—how could she say no?

Alexis just smiled and shook her head. She closed her eyes and thought back to all the things they've been through and how they got to where they are now . . . here and there. She would have never expected falling in love with him and he her—and then becoming his sparkmate! It was all too good to be true.

It seemed like she couldn't ask for more, but now look at her . . . she's in love with the best and hottest decepticon warrior and carrying his child. What more could a girl want? Alexis opened her eyes and looked at her pendant shinning in the dim moonlight. Her thoughts just went to one thing—there was something else . . . him.

Life just wasn't worth living without him there beside her holding her in his arms. Alexis so wanted to be held by him and later be holding his heir. She wanted to be the best sparkmate to him and mother of how ever many children he wanted. If he wanted a thousand then she hoped she could give that to him.

She just could wait to see him and hold him again. That's all she wanted. That's all she needed. That's all she prayed for.

After a while of thoughts Alexis tried to get back to sleep, but early in the morning someone wanted her up and leaning over the railing. She never thought morning sickness could be so bad, but then again she wasn't carrying a human child. She couldn't even eat her breakfast because so, and that she had butterflies in her stomach from seeing the port in the distance. Her breath was lost in the wind as she gripped her pendant tight.

She couldn't breath wondering and hoping he was there waiting for her. Oh God please let him be were her thoughts as they docked with some other ships that day.

* * *

Starscream waited all night and all day near the docking area. He watched so many ships set sail and land. None on which carried Alexis. He didn't care how long it took just as long as she was out there somewhere alive.

He knew she'd eventually come this way, but when he didn't know. His crew would often offer him some rest or food, but he just told them he didn't need them. He kept his optics on the ships that came in and scanned everything hoping and wishing she was there. He would stand there for an eternity if that's what it took to see her again.

Many people passing by him thought he was nothing but a statue, but all could see the slow ship in his neck gears he was looking for something—or someone.

* * *

The crew threw the ropes down to the men waiting at the docks and as they tied the ship down so it wouldn't go anywhere Alexis looked to see it was quite a large port. This only sank her hopes more at seeing or even finding Starscream. Just as soon as the crew placed the board down so everyone can start getting off Alexis' heart jumped so high inside her it was like it just flew away. There in the crowdie streets she saw him . . . she saw STARSCREAM!

"Starscream," she managed to gasp out with those dry lips of hers. "S-starscream!"

Immediately she began running down the ship and onto the board to get to him. She forced herself to call his name louder no matter how exhausted she was.

"Starscream!!"

Starscream who waited for some of the people to pass by him so he could get a clear look at the ships jolted his head upward as he heard his name being called. No not by the Captain, no not by the crew, no not by the pedestrians, it was ALEXIS! It was then he moved and looked at the all the ships and lo ad behold he saw a young human running down the ramp trying to get to him as fast as she could.

"Alexis?" he said in disbelief like a whisper on his glossa. "ALEXIS!!"

At that he forced himself through the crowd and came immediately to the ship. He was a lot faster than Alexis so she barely had time to touch the stone street just as soon as he was before her lifting her in his arms and embracing her so tight he'd never let her go again.

"STARSCREAM!!" cried Alexis her tears falling on his neck.

That was all she could say as her sorrow from not seeing him in weeks or even a month busted. She hugged him so tight around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist so she could cling to nothing but him. She was like a little baby she was, crying like this but she didn't care. She missed him and wanted all to know this was him whom she loved.

Alexis' crew came to finally behold this Starscream who Alexis wouldn't keep quiet about. They all remembered her telling them he was a robot, but he was of a different model than they had ever seen. He was actually very human-like. His skin was just metal.

Starscream's crew noticed Starscream had moved and so knew he must have found her. Once they came to see him they found him holding tightly onto his Alexis they all heard so much about. She was crying into his neck and all just smiled and sighed seeing how in love those two were. They were about to break down if they didn't see each other again.

The girl's Captain just crossed her arms and sighed. Yes Starscream did love her. She wasn't quite as beautiful as she thought. She was just an ordinary girl.

Well if that's what Starscream liked then that's what he got. It was a sight to behold it was that even some pedestrians stopped to see what was going on.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" cried Alexis her tears never ceasing. "I thought—I thought—"

"I thought so too! And look! Your sight is back," cried Starscream rubbing his face in her neck. "Oh Alexis I shall never leave you again," He said quickly placing her down and cupping her face with his hands.

Alexis' tears still ran down and it almost blurred her vision of Starscream, but she still kept her eyes on him. With a swipe of his thumbs he wiped away that stream and pulled her into a long needed kiss. The tears came again for Alexis and all she wanted at that moment was just to be lost in time like this with him. Her hands were on top of his as he kissed her.

Alexis gently rubbed them and cried into him. Starscream didn't halt her crying for he knew she was crying with him in rejoice of their reuniting.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I couldn't update earlier 'cause the internet went off, but I wrote this anyways and hope you liked it. The next chp might be a bit shorter. Probably will. Well until then bye:)**


	21. Thanks

**Hot Shot's girl: well here's a quick update and probably the last chp I'll do for a while. I'll be working on other stories and maybe sneak a few of these chps later on. Enjoy :)**

After what seemed like forever as the two lovers held each other Alexis' crew decided to come up and meet the infamous Starscream. Oromus came first and his men behind him not really knowing what this metal warrior was truly like.

"Greetings Starscream," he said with a smile holding his hand out. "I have heard much about you."

Starscream turned his head towards the man and scanned him up and down. The frown on his face wasn't very pleasing but he took his hand and shook it. Alexis saw his tension and so smiled saying—

"Starscream this is Captain Oromus and his crew. They saved me when I but all drowned."

"Thank-you for saving my bonded," said Starscream still a bit solemn about all this.

"Your wife has helped us a great bit Starscream," said Oromus always with a kind smile. "With her brains she helped us navigate and fight our way past pirates that would have surely killed us all."

At that Oromus got a small smile out of Starscream. Alexis smiled seeing him smile again. Starscream just rocked his head back and forth agreeing.

"Yes, she is quite the brains of everything isn't she?" said Starscream lifting Alexis' chin up as he looked at her again.

Alexis only wrinkled her noise and grinned touching Starscream's forehead with her own. She couldn't help but smile as all previous thoughts and fears vanished . . . even the baby.

"So is this Alexis?" came some female voices from behind.

All turned to see a crew of women all smiling, well except the captain. Alexis smiled seeing all the girls wide-eyed like hopeless romantics.

"Oh we are so glad you two found each other!" they all said with wide smiles.

"And this . . . is my crew," said Starscream with an almost hint of a sigh.

At that Alexis couldn't help but giggle knowing Starscream must have been miserable being stuck with a bunch of girls. Starscream saw her reaction and just smiled as he gave her a pinch on the arm causing her to stop giggling and get a slight 'ow' out of her. Alexis would have shoved him, but stopped while she was ahead knowing she'd just hurt herself and not even move him.

"This is our Captain," the girls said turning to her.

"Hi," she said with her arms crossed seemingly not too found of hellos or thanks.

Alexis only shook it off and turned to her crew talking with them quite a bit. Starscream on the other hand couldn't take his optics off his Captain. He knew her very well through the weeks. He knew she probably still cared for him and so had a fear deep down inside him she would try and do something to Alexis.

There was no way he could even let her try. At that thought Starscream held Alexis close and embraced her in another hug. Oromus saw this and just laughed saying—

"Is you hold her any closer she won't be able to breath. Come; let us find a place to stay."

"I'd like that," said Starscream gently caressing Alexis' back just smiling softly at her.

Alexis looked up at Starscream with soft eyes and just about gave out another sigh. She let Starscream lead the way as they followed the crew. They found a suitable place to stay. It was an inn that they pretty must rented the whole place.

There they stayed and at night they spent their time outside just telling the stories of what happened to each other's crew. Starscream and Alexis were impressed they each had a share of bad luck. Starscream was glad Alexis got a fair crew to be with, but since she was around with mostly men he still didn't trust them that much, especially the Captain. Who could with a bunch of guys who probably haven't seen a woman in months.

Alexis knew what he was thinking so tried to get his mind away from it all. She gave him a kiss on the cheek which snapped him out of those thoughts and caused him to focus more on his lovely sparkmate.

"Hey," smiled Alexis as the warm fire glew and the other crew members spoke amongst themselves.

"Hey," smiled Starscream as he placed his hand on the side of her face and softly caressed it.

Alexis looked at Starscream with what seemed like deep eyes. Starscream could just stare into them and get lost forever. He couldn't help but smile. Alexis just had to kiss him now.

She gave him a peck on the lips that was nice and slow. Slow enough to put Starscream under a strange spell. Alexis loved bringing out these feelings of his. She only wondered if he loved doing it to her too.

After the peck Alexis got up and stood before him for a minute just smiling. Starscream wondered what she was doing, but after she spoke it made everything clear.

"I'm going to go retire to my room for the night . . . you?" said Alexis with a sly smile.

"I should be getting my rest shouldn't I?" said Starscream smirking at her as she began to walk away towards her room.

Starscream just followed and wondered if anyone would miss them. He didn't quite care at the moment anyways. All he cared about was having Alexis as his own again. Hopefully they wouldn't be disturbed or he'd be one very cranky 'bot.

"Shut the door behind you," said Alexis as she went off into the bathing room for a moment.

Starscream did as she commanded. He shut the door and looked around. He wondered what Alexis was doing. The only thing he knew was she was preparing to please him.

And so he found the bed and sat down. He looked at his armor and knew she'd probably want him striped before she did anything. So he proceeded in taking off most of his armor. He took off most of it except his pelvic armor.

He laid back on the bed and just relaxed. He smiled thinking of Alexis coming out ready to bond with him. He was ready to bond with her. Being a month apart certainly brought up his appetite for her and probably her the same.

"Starscream," came Alexis' smiling voice as she exited the bathing room to show him the 'present'.

"Alexis," started Starscream with a smile as she came over to him. "Now why did you get something so expensive when you're not going to be wearing it for long?"

"Just something I thought you'd like," smiled Alexis sitting next to him which she was immediately caught up in his arms.

"Well I do," he growled playfully as he held her so close to him.

Starscream's lips immediately met with Alexis' smooth neck. She was still as soft and tender as anything. The harsh sea wind was kind to her. Alexis let out a low moan as he smothered her neck with kisses.

She let Starscream's hand rest on the back of her head pulling it further back if necessary. After he was done with her neck his hands came to her thighs and pulled them around his waist. Their hips slammed into each other as Starscream rolled her onto her back and came upon her. But he didn't make any move as he looked at her beneath him.

"I've waited so long to bond with you again Alexis," he said touching her face as her breathing heavied.

"Me too!" she gasped out just wanting to be one with her bonded again.

* * *

"Hm, I've noticed Alexis and Starscream aren't here," said Oromus looking around seeing they had just vanished. "I wonder where they went off to."

"I can take a guess," said the girls.

At that all let out a couple of chuckles and laughs. Why wouldn't they be with each other? After all they haven't seen each other in about a month.

* * *

Starscream nearly collapsed on top of her as he was nearly forced to overload. He hadn't used most of his energy in bonding since their first time. He was shaking all over signs he was ready to go offline. Alexis noticed this and so managed to speak up saying—

"Starscream you haven't nearly gone offline because of bonding since—"

"Our first time, I know," he said falling to the side of her.

"Just rest okay?" said Alexis placing on hand on his chest and wrapping her left leg around his waist.

"No," sighed Starscream. "I want to keep my optics on you so you don't slight away again."

"Starscream, I'm right here, and I always will be," said Alexis hugging his face.

"You can't promise that to me . . . I found that out the hard way," said Starscream looking at her with sad optics.

It was then Alexis saw that he was dying without her near just as much as she was. Starscream warned her this would happen, but thank goodness they were together again. After hearing Starscream ease up and beginning to relax Alexis was shot with remembrance. Her eyes widen for a short moment and so she looks at Starscream.

She then snuggles up next to him saying—

"Starscream . . ."

He turned his head towards her and asks—

"Yes?"

Alexis bit her bottom lip as she smiled ready to tell him the 'news'. She made circles on his chest with her index finger as she said—

"I'm pregnant."

She thought he'd be excited, but it was a complete opposite. His face immediately frowned and his expression grew a little too angry for Alexis. She couldn't tell why he was like this till he growled out—

"It was that Captain wasn't it?!"

Alexis' eyes went wide after hearing this. Good, she actually thought he didn't want it. After hearing him say this though she shook her head and laughed.

"No, no, he'd never do that to me," she said giving Starscream a kiss. "It's all yours."

At that Starscream sat up and looked at her with slightly widened optics. She saw his chest rise and fall faster than normal signifying he was excited. Alexis just smiled as she touched her belly looking at him with such loving eyes. Starscream couldn't help but take his own hand and place it on her belly.

Starscream couldn't take his optics off her belly. Alexis knew he probably couldn't feel him or her yet and she wasn't showing yet, but she still smiled seeing Starscream like this.

"A . . . a sparkling?" he said looking at her again his smile seeming to grow by the second.

"Uh-huh, yea," smiled Alexis shaking her head quickly.

"Oh thank-you Alexis!!" smiled Starscream quickly taking her in his arms and tightly hugging her. "Thank-you so much!"

Alexis didn't know why but tears started streaming down her cheeks. It was probably just the thought of being a mommy and some little one calling her that. And that Starscream was rejoicing with her. After he loosened his grip on her he looked at her and asked—

"When did you find out?"

"A week ago," smiled Alexis. "Captain Oromus helped me figure it out. I just thought I was seasick. What I don't know is _when_."

"When did it happen?" said Starscream completeing the meaning of her question.

"Yea," said Alexis. "It'd be fun to know."

"Well Alexis it could be any time you know," said Starscream with a smirk.

"Yea, but I'd still like to know if it was possible," said Alexis.

"I can find out for you," said Starscream looking at her belly and doing an aging scan.

After he was done he smiled and kissed her for quite a long while. After the kiss Alexis could hardly catch her breath to ask him—

"Well?"

Starscream smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and said—

"It was the night you became blind remember?"

At that Alexis blushed. It was one of the most recent times they had bonded, so it'd make sense she guessed. She looked down a bit and then pushed her body into his and let his chin rest on top her head.

"Yes . . . I do. You wanted to comfort me and let me know it was okay."

"Does getting you pregnant count?" asked Starscream with a bit of a chuckle.

Alexis just gave him a childish smack and giggled. She hugged him tight and said—

I'd let you do it again if I weren't already pregnant."

"Why not?" said Starscream smiling down at her.

Alexis pushed her head back and look up at him who she sat next to. She smiled welcoming it and so Starscream gave her a soft and tender kiss on the lips. Later pushing her body back down gladly repeating the process earlier. This time successfully succeeding in using up all his energy and going offline. It didn't matter though 'cause Alexis, the future mother of his children, was right there beside him in the blessed thing called rest.


	22. Another War

Starscream's little theory about regenerating all the way because Alexis was with him proved to be true. The very next day he woke up feeling like he had just been created. He felt so new and whole with her there beside him. He was the happiest he could be in his life.

He found he was able to fly by noon and so he wouldn't waste any time flying off that planet. When Alexis awoke he told her he wanted to leave. She agreed, but wanted to say good-bye to her crew and thank them for all they had done.

"Thank-you all for being so kind and helpful to me," said Alexis looking at her crew with the kindest smile. "You'll always be in my heart because of your kindness. It has been a pleasure sailing with you."

"As was you Alexis," said Oromus giving a short bow to her. "You've changed us all for the better and we shall never forget your bravery or genius as long as we live. If you are ever around on this planet again be sure to visit and say hello."

"We will," said Alexis coming up to Starscream and grabbing his arms.

Just as Starscream wrapped his arms around her waist he looked at his crew and said—

"You as well . . . thank-you."

"Sure thing Starscream," said the crew with wide smiles, all but the Captain.

At that Alexis waved good-bye and Starscream took off in the air with her. It wasn't long till they flew so high up they could no longer see those below and so Alexis sighed and turned in Starscream's grip just hugging his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes just indulging the feeling of being so close to Starscream again.

"Ready to be away from this watery planet?" asked Starscream.

Alexis sighed and still keeping her eyes closed she smiled and said—

"Yes . . . and no."

Starscream didn't have to ask what she meant by that. He already knew and so continued to push out of the atmosphere. Once he broke free of it and reached the stars Alexis opened her eyes for a moment and looked at the stars so close. She smiled more and then closed her eyes sighing as she laid her head back down on Starscream's shoulder. Starscream's spark nearly melted at that.

He had forgotten how much he adored Alexis being so near and making such sweet and soft sounds. His grip around her tightened a bit thinking about the baby. She was his only and forever love and the most beautiful human on earth and now she's caring his child. Their child.

His smile widened a bit thinking about their child. Some children didn't come from love like theirs. Some, from pure hate and disgust. Not their child though. He loved Alexis then and still would.

He could never abandon his Alexis and his child. Just thinking about the child he became very proud-like. Just like any expecting father they begin to think how 'good' they were getting their spouse pregnant. Sure he wasn't one to boast outwardly, but they had not been sparkmates for long and now . . . she's pregnant—what would his fellow Decepticons say to him if they knew he was going to be a father?

Eh who cared? They'd probably call him weak and too soft. Concerning his sparkmate and future child though—he was. He'd admit that because any father would be the same. A child would turn any man soft in just one glance.

They were out among the stars for a while searching for a new planet. Once Starscream glimpsed one he came immediately to it. Once they landed they decided it was a descend place. It wasn't as beautiful as some planets, but at least there was no oceans or seas near, As for the inhabitants they hadn't ran into anyone yet and hoped if they didn't they would be friendly.

As they walked around for a little to find a small stream for Alexis to drink she couldn't help but have a question bother her. Starscream could see Alexis' bothered look and so turned to her and asked—

"Alexis, my bonded, what seems to be troubling you?"

"It's nothing really," said Alexis casting her eyes down with a smile.

Starscream just smiled remembering Alexis' playful side. Thank Primus she still had it. He took his index finger and perked her chin up to look in his optics. He smiled and said—

"Come now, tell me. I won't bite . . . yet."

Alexis cast her eyes down again, but this time blushed. It didn't seem right to ask him, after all it went against what she wanted to do when the time came and wondered what the transformers did in this situation. After some quiet stares she looked at Starscream and saw he was going to wait till she said something. She slumped her shoulders and sighed stepping back a little saying—

"The thing is . . . when I was little and dreamed of being pregnant one day I always told myself I want to be surprised."

"Do you Alexis?" asked Starscream plain and simple.

"Yes, but then again I desparetly want to know considering I have a transformer for the father," said Alexis. "I'm sorry if you transformers are offended about knowing the gender of the child before the birthing, but I can't help but want to know."

"First of all," said Starscream taking both her hands in his. "What do you want it to be?"

Alexis smiled that still childish smile of hers as she tilted her head to the right on her shoulder and just starred at him with those glittering teal eyes. She inhaled with love and said—

"I want a boy so he can look just like you."

"Alexis," said Starscream with a smile nearly breaking out in a blush.

He then took her closer in his arms and nuzzled her neck saying—

"I want a girl so she can look just like you."

Alexis smiled at the thought of having a girl to love and hold. To comb and brush her hair, and maybe often braid it. The thought of Starscream holding her made her smile widen. She would love seeing him hold her and read her bedtime stories and give her kisses and such.

But then again . . . her eyes went off into another direction thinking of their little boy. Another little Starscream. She wanted him to look just like him. Red and white, with those beautiful orange optics.

She could just see him bringing home the most unusual animals to beg her to keep as pets. She knew it would make Starscream proud to have a son and he would be the most proud to have a little guy flying the skies with him. She knew whatever Starscream said he meant, but deep down inside she knew every man, or mech wanted one to carry on their name and that was the goal Alexis was aiming for. If a daughter came she would be just as happy and she knew—so would Starscream.

Starscream's thoughts were off on the baby as well. Imagining a daughter that looks just like her mother. The two of them laughing and giggling together about the concerns of girls. Each day she grow more beautiful like her mother Alexis. Just hearing her call him 'daddy' would make his fall away into nothing, oh he would love her till his very spark extinguished.

His thoughts also ran on what Alexis said. She said he wanted a boy to look just like him. He sighed thinking of the little mech. A son to carry on his name and share his good looks.

At that he chuckled. He could just see the little one running next to him in a playful game of tag with Alexis watching from the porch of their house, whenever they were to get one. He could hear him calling him 'daddy and dad'. He knew those teenage years would be fraggin' hard, but with Alexis it'd be memories worth remembering.

After their thoughts were back to each other they pulled out of the hug and with a blush and skip of heart Alexis asked—

"May you—may you find out for me Starscream?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Starscream making sure she wanted to ruin the surprise for herself.

"Yes," said Alexis in an almost whisper.

"Alright then," said Starscream kneeling down a bit and placing a hand on the side of her stomach.

His optics soon focused in closer and closer inside Alexis and to the little one resting. Starscream smiled seeing how big it was getting, but then he had a job to do.

"Let's see now shall we," said Starscream looking at the infant.

It felt like an eternity for Starscream to say to Alexis what it was. She tried to wait patiently, but she was too excited to contain herself. She smiled so wide she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Turn around little one," said Starscream wanting it to turn in Alexis so he could see the full form of its body.

It was almost like the child could hear him. It turned around slowly and Starscream's head pulled back just a little as he saw the full for of its body. Starscream then smiled and looked up at Alexis who had eyes asking 'Well, what is it?!' and said—

"Alexis . . . we are going to have a son."

"Oh YES!!" said Alexis almost shouting as she through her arms around Starscream and hugged him close. "Starscream you don't know how happy I am!!"

"I could take a guess," said Starscream with a smirk as she placed a gentle hand on her upper back.

Alexis then loosened her hug and kissed him on the cheek. Afterwards hugging him just as tight.

"Oh Starscream you don't know how much I've dreamed of having a family with you! Now I am going to have your son!"

Alexis then stopped her hug and looked into his optics with a soft smile and asked—

"Starscream are you proud? and be honest."

Starscream just starred at Alexis with a smile that seemed to get wider and wider with each second that passed. Alexis' own smile widened to where her teeth showed causing her to bite her bottom lip as she saw Starscream's face tell the answer. Then after trying to hold back his excitement Starscream said—

"OF COURSE I AM ALEXIS!! YOU'VE GIVEN ME A SON!!"

At that Starscream wrapped his arms tightly around Alexis' body and twirled with her in hand. He was so happy he couldn't think of anything else. He was going to have a son, a SON! What could make a father more proud?! He couldn't wait to play with his little boy and watch him grow like him.

He then took Alexis to his chest and hugged her tightly this time. Alexis was about to burst into tears seeing Starscream so happy. She couldn't believe they had gotten this far. From the first day she met him, to the day he asked her to come with him on this journey/adventure, to the day they first bonded, and now . . . to the day they found out they were having a son.

Oh Alexis wanted him to be just like his father in everything and in everyway. She couldn't keep that inside her and so shouted it out to him with tears streaming down her cheeks as she cupped Starscream's face.

"I want him to be like you in everything and every way!!" she cried as she touched foreheads with him.

"Do you really?!" asked Starscream ooverwhelmed by everything and, what looked like, on the verge of crying himself.

"Yes, oh yes!!" cried Alexis hugging his face and trying to stop her tears. "Do he resemble you, does he?!"

"He's in the form of a transformer Alexis," said Starscream trying to catch his breath as he held her so close to him.

"Good, good," said Alexis shaking her head as she closed her eyes not even considering how she was going to give birth to a transforming robot.

After a few emotional moments Starscream began to come back to his normal self as she said to her—

"I still want that daughter though."

Alexis was caught off-guard by that and so chuckled and shook her head at him. She opened her eyes and nuzzled their noses together as she said—

"One at a time Starscream."

At that she met her lips with his and it turned into a deep and passionate kiss where neither one wanted to let go. Alexis soon broke the kiss only to rain kisses down his face and chin. She got a pleased sigh out of him that was very close to a moan. She knew if she continued she'd eventually get one out and end up on the ground with him on top of her.

At that moment it didn't sound so bad. Alexis came back to his lips in heated passion. She let out a moan hoping she could signal she was in the mood. Once she had though Starscream let out his own moan making sure she knew he wanted her now.

Alexis heard it and totally submitted to him. Still in Starscream's grip she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her body as close as it could get to his. It was then Starscream let his glossa slide down her neck causing her to groan out a hungry moan. It was only a second later till they returned to each others lips.

Alexis' hands were on Starscream's collar plate armor and with a quick tug she knew it'd take her forever to remove it at her strength and so she quickly pressed on to something more easier to remove. She took hold of her shirt her crew had made her for her lifted it up. She let it fall to the ground knowing she'd pick it up later once they were 'finished'. At that Action Starscream went towards the ground they stood on.

He wouldn't pass up an oppurtunity to bond with his sparkmate for he knew there'd probably come days when she wasn't in the 'mood' thanks to those shifting hormones. He kissed her for quite a while there on the ground as she wrapped her body around him. Starscream's body was aching to be one with her, but he had to remind himself he still had all his armor on. Once he got that problem solved she'd be all his.

As he tried to lean up on his knees he found Alexis clung to him too tight to where he wouldn't be able to do anything. He then took her arms that were wrapped around his shoulders and pushed them onto the ground beside her head. As he looked at her for a short moment he saw her chest rising and falling rather fast. He smiled seeing her body ache for his just as much as his ached for hers.

Starscream then tried to back away from her a bit, but his hips were caught up in her legs. He gave out a grunt of a moan and tried pulling away again, but her legs were wrapped around him too tight that they just came back on top of her hips. He immediately stopped doing this just as he heard his sparkmate moan. He was about to do the same if he didn't realize what he was doing.

He then placed his hands on her thighs tightly causing Alexis to tense up just a bit from the places he touched. He then forced her legs off of him. He saw in her eyes though if he didn't join her again she'd just attack him. He tried to go as fast as he could seeing her aching need and his own.

Starscream hurried up and unlatched his armor. He first started with his pelvic armor just in case Alexis thought the time for unlatching was up. Once he came to unlatch his chest armor Alexis took action. He had barely enough time to let it fall to the ground as Alexis slammed her body into his.

She wrapped both arms and legs around his body. This caused him to fall on her a little hard. Starscream couldn't catch himself with his arms and so was afraid he hurt Alexis or the baby.

"No, no, we're fine," she gasped out seeing the concern and worry in Starscream's optics. "Just love me!"

Her wish was his command. Alexis might have found it a little uncomfortable bonding with him with half his armor still on, but she wanted to do it anyway. Her need was satisfied that day and so was Starscream's. Alexis almost liked passionate bonding better than slow bonding which was unusual for her to say for she knew she liked slow bonding better, but now that she was pregnant she's always been acting 'unusual'.

Starscream didn't mind it at all, why should he. Which ever way she wanted he always ended up with a smile on his face. Though it did leave the both of them tired since every time she wanted to bond she wanted it to be intense and sometimes Starscream couldn't get out of his armor fast enough for her. Sure it was better with his armor off, but she had become a little 'impatient' thanks to the baby inside her changing her moods all the time.

That day they had bonded three times. One right after the other. Alexis seemed to be full of energy that day. She just said it was for all the times they spent apart.

I'll tell you what though Alexis slept like a baby afterwards. Something about being in Starscream's arms made her feel complete and at peace. It seemed that nothing could go wrong on that planet where they stayed at, but she knew better than to say that out loud. Starscream stayed awake the whole knight just looking at the stars.

He began to think of home and wondered if they should head their any time soon for their baby. He'd need a home to be raised in. Alexis deserved a home to care for an raise her little ones in. Starscream began to wonder if they should have him there or somewhere else.

All that could wait till morning though. He shut off his optics as the sun began to rise and recharged most of the time till Alexis awoke. Once Alexis felt the morning sun creep on her skin she shivered and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw it was a peaceful morning.

She inhaled and sat up just stretching. She needed a good stretch after spending most of yesterday under Starscream. She inhaled the fresh air and smiled warmly as she finished stretching. She then heard Starscream wake up and sit up just behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and smiled as he pushed his face into her neck. He nuzzled it for a moment till he said—

"Good morning Alexis."

"Good morning Starscream," said Alexis turning her head towards him. "Thanks for filling my needs yesterday even though I tired you out."

"Heh, me, never," scoffed Starscream kissing her neck. "Want me to do it again?"

Alexis just smiled devilshly as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her down upon him as he laid back down.

"first though," said Alexis with a smile as she caressed his face. "Take off ALL your armor."

Starscream couldn't help but laugh seeing how he was right about Alexis getting hurt by his jagged armor, and so just as soon as they got ready to explore the planet Starscream took Alexis up with him and flew through the skies and forests. Alexis only smiled having Starscream playing around with her like this. She laughed as he brought her through the forest dodging trees and scaring the crap out of her. Alexis closed her eyes every time she thought they were gonna hit, but then again once they reached the forest's end Starscream came to an immediate stop.

He gasped as he saw what he saw. Alexis grew afraid seeing him like this. She turned to see what it was and when she saw this her worst fears came to life. They had run right into the middle of a battle between what looked like medieval-like knights and . . . the Reptilians. Starscream was about to head back into the forest when he was stopped by knights.

They held swords up to him that he knew couldn't hurt him, but Alexis wasn't exactly built so well. He wrapped his arms around her tightly shielding her from the danger if he could. He backed up a bit and landed on the ground. He looked up towards the skies and saw Reptilian ships overhead consuming every inch of the sky.

He had no where to go, but he wasn't about to show fear. The knights closened on them with denfenses high and spoke to them saying—

"Who are you?! Speak!"

"I am Starscream and this is my bonded Alexis!" said Starscream making sure they could hear him loud enough unless they try anything like the Reptilians.

"What are you?!" they asked.

Just as Starscream opened his mouth they heard in the back ground—

"RETREAT!! FALL BACK MEN!!"

It was then the knights noticed their kind and fellow solider falling back from the field. They knew they had to leave in haste too, but they couldn't let these strange ones get away. They had to take them.

"Hurry, come with us less you perish!" they said springing off into the woods.

Starscream hesitated and one saw this. He turned back to him and raised his sword closer to himself saying—

"Come!!"

"Starscream go," said Alexis cuddled up against his chest.

"But what about you?" asked Starscream.

"I'll be fine, just get away from the Reptilians!" she said afraid for so much more now that she had Starscream as her bonded and his baby resting inside her.

Without a word Starscream headed after the knights. He followed the knights for a good long while till they came to a clearing in the forest where they set up camp. These knights were only a bit shorter than them, but not by much. One of the knights guided them to a taller tent, Starscream expecting the king to be in there.

"My Lord," said one knight kneeling down. "We have found strangers in our land."

"Reptilians?!" said the king standing up quickly from his chair.

"No sire . . . not at all," he said looking at the two.

When the king's eyes fell on them he gasped seeing their stature and Starscream. They widened as he asked quickly—

"What are you and how did you come to be on this planet?"

"Well," started Starscream. "I am a Cybertonian transformer and me and—my wife were exploring when we came to this planet and saw you and your war. We'd gladly leave if you wish us to."

"We'd gladly let you, but Alas, this afternoon the Reptilian warships have blocked any exit from the skies. They wish to conquer this planet, they wish to conquer ALL!!" he said in deep grief as he plopped back on his chair.

"Starscream!" gasped Alexis. "What are we going to do? We can't get caught up in another war."

"You can't, but I can," said Starscream gently caressing her face.

He then turned to the king and asked—

"What do you fight for king?"

"To ride our lands of the Reptilians before they kill us all," said the king plainly.

"Then I shall fight for you," said Starscream standing tall and straight.

"Would you?!" gasped the king with a great smile. "Oh we are a poor planet and we have been fighting the Reptilians for so long and losing so much that we need. You look like a great warrior—?"

"Starscream," said Starscream saying his name.

"Starscream, a fine name for a fine . . . transformer," said the king remembering. "Perhaps you fighting for us could push them back just enough for the two of you to escape."

"If I shall fight till this war is won sire," said Starscream. "The reptilians may be strong, but they do not know as much as you think about warfare. I have been in war for thousands of years. I shall help you win this fight."

"Oh blessed be you and your wife them!" smiled the king. "This land will be in your debt always."

"Thank-you sir," said Starscream bowing a little then turning to a not so pleased looking Alexis. "Alexis this is the only way to leave. I will not give only us a chance to live. Besides, I shall have these men into enough shape they'll be able to defeat them by next month."

"Just promise me you won't die," said Alexis wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't do that Alexis," said Starscream. "But I can promise you I'll live on . . . in here."

At that he touched her stomach indicating their son. She looked up at him and said—

"Our boy will still need his father."

"And he'll have him," said Starscream hitting his chest with his fist. "Whether in memory or in the metal. With you now by my side Alexis . . . I can do anything."

"Then win," said Alexis.

**Hot Shot's girl: Woo, sorry it took so long for me to update. Man this chp was longer than expected. Well I hoped you liked it. It seems Starscream and Alexis still have a long way to go before they have peace anywhere. Hey it's supposed to be an adventure you know! It can't be an adventure without action! ;D Well till next time :) Leave a review if you wish I love hearing from you all.**


	23. Training

"Alright," sighed Starscream seeing how the king had assigned him of all people to train his army. He looked at all the men and couldn't help but chuckle.

Apparently they had never seen any of his likes before. Most had wide eyes and waited for him to show them a killer move. Starscream still wondered how he got into this mess, but Alexis keeps reminding him how he 'swore' he'd help the kind rid them of the Reptilians for good. Starscream just thought he'd be in the front of the battle not actually training the warriors to fight.

He thought they already knew how to fight, but the king had to explain how they lost most of their commanders and captains to train the younger ones. The ones mostly left were younger ones who hardly knew how to fight. Ah, first days in training, Starscream remembered it all too well. Of course the first thing he had to do was swear the Decepticon oath and then they'd see how good he was and put him with however they thought was best.

Lucky for Starscream he was put immediately with Megatron who saw his great potential to be a killer Decepticon. He thought he was the luckiest 'bot alive seeing how he may be the next leader of the Decepticons and Megatron sees him as one of the greatest Decepticon warrior, but that all changed all-too-soon. He wasn't going to be like Megatron, no, he was going to be more fair and just like Optimus Prime. Now there was a great leader.

If he could have traded lives with any Autobot he would have, but then again would he have met Alexis and she fall in love with him like he her? Nay he dare say, they would have never met and she wouldn't be carrying his little mech right now. He smiled at that thinking that was one of the good choices he made—staying in the Decepticons just long enough to meet her.

He sighed seeing all the medieval men waiting for him to say something or show them some moves. They were a rugged group and it would take a while to shine them just enough to show their worth, but he was the 'bot to do it. When he was second-in-command of the Decepticons he always imagined raising his own army to best Megatron's and he knew he could do it too. Right now was his chance to show him.

Alexis was off seeing to a construction of their home near the castle. The king was so kind and generous he offered to build them a home beside the castle seeing how Starscream wanted enough room to practice or for a little one if they stayed on that planet long enough for Alexis to birth him. He knew Alexis would be wise and see to it perfectly, but he also knew how much she didn't want him to get caught in another fight. He knew she just wanted to be a family and let their son actually have a father to raise him.

Starscream vowed never to die in this battle, but sometimes . . . his vows changed. Just like the one to the Decepticons'. He'd always stay true, but life had a way of changing things. He sighed remembering death because he wanted best for the Decepticons, never again, he swore, would he leave Alexis.

He placed his hands on his hips and just smiled at the young men. Some of the young men were the ones who escorted him to the king first. One particular by the name of Will.

"What be so funny, here Starscream?" he asked as his shook his dirty blonde hair outo f his dark blue eyes.

"You all," he said in his normal raspy voice. "Tell me, all of you, do you fight to free your land or are you forced and don't want to?"

No one answered and so Starscream worded it differently.

"Okay, raise your hands if you fight to free this planet," he said.

Less than half raised their hands. Starscream sadly shook his head and then said—

"Who was forced to join and don't wish to fight?"

The rest raised their hands. Mostly young lads. The older ones having more sense of respect and pride for their lands. He sighed knowing he'd have to change their minds about that and it'd take winning to do that, but in order to win your army has to be better than the other.

"Then why should I help you win?" he asked placing his arms down by his sides.

"Because we'll all die if you don't!" some one in the back shouted.

"Yea, you are the only one who can help us win!" another shouted.

"So you say," said Starscream. "I have been in many a battle in my time, but each of my comrades were equally as great as I, just not as lucky."

"We need a bit of luck," chuckled Will.

"No, you need skill," pointed Starscream. "Now we are going to start with simple exercise."

"What . . . are you going to make us fly, here Starscream," chuckled one of Will's friends named Arthur.

"Now that you've mentioned it," said Starscream looking at them all with a smirk.

At that all let out sighs of frustration and anger. They didn't want to be here doing this, but they had to unless they die. That day he just made them do usual exercises like he said like push ups, sit up, and such. Making them fly was for another day.

This went on for a couple of weeks till Starscream started drilling them in sword techniques. They needed to be just as skilled as he if they wanted to survive. Most were just slow, but he knew the more they kept at it the better they'd get. Starscream became great on his own because he was a determined warrior and wanted to show Megatron how skilled and strong he was so therefore practiced with his blade every hour of the day.

Look where that got him now. He was on another planet training a bunch of human-like aliens and still wasn't the leader of the Decepticons. He would have been, but something came up. Starscream just smiled thinking of his Alexis.

She would occasionally visit and talk to some other maidens watching their sons, and husbands, or promised train. Every now and then he'd take a glance at her and it was like she knew it for she'd look at him and smile holding her pendant. She didn't inturrpt him in any way though and the maidens were quite curious about the pendant she always held dear to her heart. Just another way for her to tell the love story of her and Starscream.

As a week passed another came and the king had no choice but to take the army and fight. Starscream begged with him not to, but the king protested saying if he didn't they'd be wipped out.

"But they are not ready can't you see it?!" shouted Starscream.

"Yes I know this Starscream, but I have no other options," said the king.

"Very well," grumbled Starscream turning his head. "If they must fight I shall take them into battle."

At that the men let out smiles. They knew with Starscream by their side they couldn't win, but they were wrong. Once on the battle field the Reptilians immediately noticed Starscream at the head of the army. King Leteck ordered anyone who brought the head of Starscream be promoted to his right-hand-reptile.

King Leteck did not fight like the other king, no he was a coward and stayed behind less he might die. Starscream only called him a coward. His trash talking in the midst of war inspired his men and lightened their spirits a bit, but the battle went terribly wrong where Starscream had no choice but to retreat for his men seemed to have learned nothing. They all expected him to be their secret weapon and do all the fighting.

That is NOT what he wanted to he pulled away early before any died. Afterwards having a 'talk' with them.

"WHAT . . . were you all thinking?!" shouted Starscream pacing back and forth angrily. "Have I taught you NOTHING?!"

"Nay, you've shone us your strength Starscream," said Arthur. "Now fight for us."

"I am, but not FOR you!" spat Starscream. "Show me YOUR strength!!"

The king watched with keen eyes as Starscream said this and could do nothing but shake his head in agreement. At what Starscream said the army was silent.

"Now I will be training you, but why not train me?" asked Starscream. "You know this land better than I ever will. You know you are skilled, but why are you so afraid to show it on the battlefield? Are you afraid to die?!"

At that time Alexis came in and just placed her hand on her stomach seeing Starscream like this. Seeing him have so much faith in this rag-tag army.

"Then I will tell you I have died!!" he said and then looked back at Alexis and softly spoke. "But I have returned through love. Now don't you love your family? . . . Your land? . . . Your king? I can't love it as much as you, but please be my brother and show me your love for freedom and peace!!"

"Aye!!" said Will standing up straight. "Starscream is right! I'll have you if you will have me—sir!"

At that the whole army stood up and bowed to him. The king just smiled and came up to him. He couldn't believe Starscream just reunited the whole army like that.

"Sir Starscream," he said smiling with his teeth. "Now that has a ring to it."

"My king?" asked Starscream in confusment.

"Kneel soldier," said the king softly.

Starscream then knew what to do and so knelt. The king then took out his sword and placed it on each of his shoulders at a time saying—

"As King of this planet, I knight you Sir Starscream. Arise."

Starscream did and bowed to the king and then turned to his men and said—

"Thank-you, thank-you all. Now we need more training to do. Treat me no different. Show me what you got."

Alexis couldn't help but smile. Starscream knew they had more training to do, but he knew now . . . it wouldn't be so hard.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was kinda short. Gotta take my dog to the vet :) Next chp maybe longer, should be. Well leave a review if you wish and tell what you think or what you think will happen next, don't care :D till next chp :)**


	24. A Good Day

Sir Starscream, it did have a nice ring. Sure Starscream was, in a way, a sir back on Cybertron, but not like this. This was so classy and honoring. It showed everyone he was in the favor of the king.

His men seemed to see it was worthy of him as well. Even though they preferred a being of their kind to train them and encourage them to defend their lands and loved ones to their last breath, Starscream . . . was different and none seemed to mind him. He was very unlike most of the aliens they've met. Most just wanted their land and to be rid of them.

Not Starscream though, he was kinder than everyone else. He was very different from everyone. They all thought he had been like this all his life, but when Alexis told them otherwise little did they know. How would one think Starscream was once a malicious killer on the battle field for the wrong cause? They would scoff at it and think nothing of it, but Alexis remembers that side of him still.

He had once tried to kill her and her friends before, but now . . . he was so different and loving. How was she to know she'd fall for that bad boy and later be carrying his child deep inside her? She would have never believed it if she ever went back in time and told herself. She'd probably be scared at first seeing how scary Starscream was to her once, but now . . . she couldn't be more happy.

As she watched, every day, Starscream train the warriors into fighters she wondered if he was still that powerful Decepticon still deep inside. Nay she'd never want to see it, but she knew, in battle, it would probably be brought out. She smiled a little thinking of this as she sat in the sun and watched Starscream bark orders at the soldiers who did their 50th push-up. All would fear him then, and so it'd be a good thing since their enemies have yet to see that side of him.

In a way Alexis was proud to be the sparkmate of a former Decepticon. She knew he could be evil if he wanted to. She knew his power. She knew his fierce strength, but the thing was . . . the enemy didn't.

She chuckled inside her throat thinking about those poor Reptilians. They had a thing coming to them when Starscream got warmed up and ready to fight. He was the best Decepticon warrior on Cybertron. Now Cybertron could conquer all the Universe if it wished and Starscream would just nudge it faster on its path.

Yes the next time they fight might as well be a victory. The soldiers should be proud and honored to have Starscream as their commander and trainer. There was no other like Starscream and probably never would be. He'd ship and shape these men into individual great warriors just like himself—yes indeed they were lucky.

Since Starscream had been knighted the king was so kind as to give him and Alexis servants to wait on them hand and foot. Alexis didn't really want any, but Starscream insisted they have as many as possible to help her with her pregnancy. Alexis complied with Starscream and just did whatever he wanted. Starscream didn't ask much out of Alexis seeing she was in such a frail state.

All he asked was for her to take care of herself. She already knew how to do that and so just chuckled seeing how Starscream didn't think she knew how to handle a pregnancy. She was a woman, it was an instinct, a sixth sense as to say. Even though she was but 17 and, on earth considered too young to bare children, she knew exactly what to do.

She once wanted to be a doctor in her early ages. Now . . . look at her. She's the 'wife' of a transforming robot. Funny how life has other plans for you.

Now it had been a long while since the last battle. In fact they hadn't had a battle since. Either the Reptilians were giving them a break or preparing to lead an all-out-attack on the poor fleshlings. There was no way Starscream could defend them all so he pushed his hardest to get them into ship-shape by the end of the month. It would be nice to have help, but alas, there was no one.

One day as Starscream watched the men do laps a young boy comes up to him, sent by the king to help him in things just as handing weapons, or carrying and fetching, and asks him—

"Lord Starscream, do you wish me to bare you weapon? For I am your squire."

He looked down at the young lad and then looked at his sword in his hand. Alexis had just came out with some maidens and sees this. She smiles seeing Starscream interact with the young lad. It wasn't as fatherly or kind as she would have liked, but it was—Starscream.

"No, I can carry it," he said looking back out at the running soldiers. "ARTHUR! GET BACK UP AND JOIN THE OTHERS!! THERE CAN BE NO RESTING!!"

"But sir, where will you hold it?" asked the young lad seeing he had no holster for the sword.

Starscream just sighed and then tossed his sword on his shoulder, it transforming back into his wing. The boy's eyes got as wide as saucers and his mouth was agape. Alexis couldn't help but giggle at this. The boy knew he was a different robot, but not this different.

In a way he was awe-struck, frightened, and amazed! He saw no need to be Starscream's squire if he could just attach his weapon to his body and unattach it at any time. He bowed his head really wanting to help and Starscream saw this. He sighed and said—

"Boy, could you go get the javelins, the men will be hoisting soon."

"Yes sir Starscream," the boy smiled with bright teeth hopping off.

Starscream just shook his head and continued to watch the lapping. Alexis shook her head as well and sighed. She placed her hand on her belly that began to swell a great bit. She looked down and rubbed it a bit thinking to herself.

Starscream still had a long way to go before he was ever fatherly. It wasn't that he was incapable it's that he's never seen it before and so doesn't know how to respond to it. Well once the baby came perhaps it'd be his sixth sense. Alexis hoped because their boy needed his father there by his side to hold him and love him and teach him right from wrong.

At the end of the day though Starscream would always soften up a bit as he returned to his bonded with a warm smile. Alexis always waited for him as the sun set at the end of the day outside practice. The fiery glow of the setting sun made Alexis' brunette hair glow just as bright, almost like gold or auburn. She'd just stand there and smile at him so warmly with her arms to her sides or, at times, on her enlarging belly.

She now had to wear the maidens dresses since her older clothes didn't fit her anymore. She didn't mind. She enjoyed the extra growing room, but even though she was getting fatter and fatter she still kept most of her curves. From behind you couldn't tell Alexis was pregnant.

She knew, though, in a couple more months it wouldn't matter if she was turned or not. You'd be able to notice. Her transformer sparkling was growing at a fast rate and soon enough he'd be so big Alexis feared she couldn't be able to carry him. Oh well, that time wasn't there—right now she looked like she was in her fifth month with a normal human child.

It had been a couple months since she became pregnant. About three so it was expected him to grow so large. He was going to be a big boy, just like his daddy. In a way Starscream was proud he was getting so big.

Starscream came up to Alexis and only let inches of air be between them. His hand came immediately to Alexis' belly. He softly caressed it making Alexis sigh. He looked softly into her eyes that scanned his own and asked—

"Has he moved lately?"

"Mhm," Alexis smiled shaking her head. "He misses his daddy. So do I."

"Well I'm here now little one," said Starscream kneeling down and placing his audio receiver to her belly as he continued to rub it. "Fear not."

Alexis's eyes widened a bit feeling little Starscream kick inside her. She then looked down and smiled gently saying—

"Did you feel that?"

"Oh yea I did," said Starscream smiling so in awed of such frail and new life. "He's happy now."

He then stood back up straight and took Alexis close to him and kissed her tenderly. The day was long and tiring now all he wanted to do was be with Alexis. As soon as his lips let go of hers she opened her eyes and said—

"Come on Starscream, let's go home."

"Let's," sighed Starscream nuzzling her head and taking her hand in his as they made their way to their home which was quite a fair walk, but it was so beautiful and nice outside they enjoyed it.

The next day though there was a rude awakening. The king informed Starscream of another battle coming up. Starscream told the king they weren't ready, but his men spoke up for themselves for the first time.

"NAY!" said Will standing up. "Sir Starscream, because of your training and inspiring words we now can look again and gladly give our lives for our land and loved ones. We all know you'd do that same!"

"And thanks to all you 'training' we are probably the best warriors out there. If any of us die it is solely because they didn't listen to you," said Arthur standing up as well.

"If you believe so," said Starscream. "I will try my hardest to protect you, but if I fall . . . I want you to carry on without mean and WIN!"

At that they all cheered and hailed. They had to meet the Reptilians out on a field. There they thought they'd have a better advantage having a looks-see overhead. Starscream knew to take down their ships were impossible, even for himself, but to take out their infantry would prove just how strong these knights are.

He kissed Alexis good-bye just in case and she hoped to see him return safely and unharmed. He went out with the king and rest of his men and there waited to fight. Up in the sky the ships waited to rain fire down upon them and Starscream could plainly see king Leteck up there being that coward he always was so not to die. If he came down though, Starscream would slice him in two in a matter of seconds.

Time came as the troops filled in the field. Starscream knew he was a main target, but that was the good thing. Starscream smiled as the battle neared it beginning. He moved his right hand to his shoulder and proudly took out his sword.

He was ready to kill some Reptilians. He's been waiting this day for a long time. His orange optics focused on their vehicles. If he got them out of the way the Reptilians would have no defense but the skies and they'd have to retreat for that.

Starscream's orange optics shrunk just a bit as they focused in on everything about war. His old senses came back to him. That powerful smell of battle turned him into something else. He was once again—a Decepticon.

"Sir Starscream?" asked Will seeing him like this. "Are you alright?"

"Prepare for battle!!" he hissed like a snake with his deeply raspy voice.

And so he positioned himself in a battle stance and just waited. He held his sword before him and waited for the Reptilians to make the first move. Once one took a step forward his senses were turned on. His sword glew brightly in the shade of red, like blood.

He shot out power from his boosters and it shot him like a rocket towards the Reptilian soldiers. He took his sword and sliced through the whole line of soldiers. He then jumped in the air and came to guard his men smiling when all looked at him and cringed in fear. Yes, they knew he'd do it again and what was to stop him from not?

With a twitch of his sword they all let out fire. The Reptilians raining laser fire upon them and Starscream's men catapulting flaming meteors. As the lasers flew to strike and burn the flesh to death Starscream flew quickly and, using his sword, cut them all off short to where none of his men were struck dead. In a way, he was their guardian angel it was it was good to know they had one.

"ATTACK!!" cried Starscream raising his sword.

The men did so and thanks to Starscream's training they were faster and stronger than ever. Yes the Reptilian beings were larger and thicker of skin, but their clad metal bodies were the perfect match and their metal sword that Starscream sharpened himself made a clean cut into their scaly hide. The ships ahead tried to shoot at them, but Starscream took out his cannons and shot the ships to where it pushed them away and accidentally shooting their own men. Starscream let out a crackle that even chilled his own men.

"Take that worms!!" he crackled raising his sword. "You cannot defeat us! I am STARSCREAM!!"

Even though it was strange to see him like this his men fought to their best. Starscream would protect everyone that came in harm of death and so all were afraid to strike them. Starscream had destroyed their vehicles and so causing them a retreat. They had only been fighting for an hour till the fear sunk in and the Reptilians ran away afraid of the metal man.

King Leteck was not pleased at all, but had no choice but to watch as they retreated. He looked at Starscream with narrowed slit eyes and only hatred came from him. Starscream took his sword and pointed it to the reptile king shouted out loud so all could hear him.

"King Leteck! I swear to Primus you WILL die by MY hand!!"

"NO!!" shouted King Leteck in anger only wanting him dead more.

They had no choice but the let Starscream and his men leave still alive and with victory. Once Starscream calmed down he lead his men back home and everyone was waiting for them mostly to bury the dead, but once they saw none was dead they all rejoiced. It was night the time they returned and so all celebrated at the castle. Starscream though wished to celebrate with Alexis and so left for the night to let her know he was okay.

Once he entered his home Alexis came running out soaking wet with only a towel to cover her. Her eyes were wide fearing they had come to tell Starscream had fallen. Once she saw him standing in the living room just starring at her with a hint of a smile she gasped as he said—

"We won."

"That is WONDERFUL!!" smiled Alexis as she ran up and hugged Starscream's chest.

Starscream touched her bare shoulders that were still wet from her previous bath. She sighed and then looked up at him smiling.

"I'm glad you're safe. You still have a long way to go yet."

"I know," he said softly.

Alexis then pulled away from him as she went in their room to put on a nightgown and dry off. Once she went in the room Starscream sat down in a chair and rested a bit as he said to her—

"The others are celebrating."

"Do you want to celebrate?" asked Alexis coming to the door of their room her hair still wet.

Starscream just smiled, glad she said that. He got up and walked up to her. He was as close as could be before he cupped her face and pushed his lips on hers. Alexis sighed as he did this and soon found herself being pushed backwards.

Alexis did what Starscream wanted and soon Starscream shut the door behind him. He later wrapped his arms around his love and just put his mind on loving her right now. Alexis was at the end of the bed and she could feel it. The backs of her legs touching it.

She just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper as her right leg wrapped around his waist. Starscream let out a small moan feeling Alexis' bare leg around him. His hands then came to undo his pelvic armor. Once that was done he slowly pushed Alexis down on the bed with him on top of her.

Once he did that Alexis wrapped her other leg around him and started breathing heavier. Starscream's lips soon came to her neck. Alexis only moaned and gripped Starscream tighter. It wasn't long before she, herself, started unlatching his armor.

Starscream was impressed she had finally figured out how to do so and where all the latches were. His chest armor came off and then his back armor. He looked at Alexis and only smiled at her. He wasn't the only was that was loosing covering.

Alexis only grinned at him and hugged him close. She wondered if he'd prefer being off with his men celebrating or celebrating right here, right now, with her. Just as soon as Starscream took a hold of her gown and began to lift it off her she smiled knowing the answer to that.

**Hot Shot's girl: sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been focused on others. Well I hope you enjoyed this one. See ya whenever I get the next chp up :)**


	25. Some Fears

Alexis yawned as she woke up on her side. She sighed seeing Starscream wasn't there. Hm, the early riser—as always. Oh well though that didn't stop her from getting up and dressed.

Once she did she left the room to find where Starscream had gone. She looked around their home and found he wasn't there. Where could he have gone? She then realized the king may have called him to a meeting.

So she went to leave, but found the door was locked. She slumped her shoulders and only thought to herself about who put this broken lock in. She never tried it out so how come it worked now? She soon turned to look out the window to see Starscream outside getting some wood.

He turned to see she had her fists on her hips. He gave her a smirk and just waved. All she did was point to the door mouthing 'Open this door!'. Starscream just sighed and and dropped the wood he was gathering.

Once he unlocked and opened the door he stood before Alexis making sure she couldn't come out. He had his hands on his hips just looking very intimidating before her.

"Why did you lock me in?" asked Alexis wanting an explanation. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh yea," said Starscream with a smirk as he shook his head.

"What?" asked Alexis with a smile as she crossed her arms and stuck out her hip.

"You sided with the Autobots remember?" said Starscream with that smile of his. "You've been a bad girl, that's why I locked up in here. Megatron's orders not to let you out."

"Well . . . can I persuade my way out?" flirted Alexis as she ran her fingers across his unarmored chest.

"I don't think so," said Starscream looking at her with a plain face.

"You're one tough solider," said Alexis dropping her hand at her side.

"It's my job, have to be," said Starscream smiling.

"Well sorry soldier I need to go gather some things," said Alexis trying to walk past him.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" said Starscream smirking with a bit of a growl as he outstretched his arm to the door to make sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"Out," she said with a bit of a giggle.

"No you're not. You're my prisoner. I'll decide what you do," he said almost purring.

"Oh I'm so scared," she said sarcastically.

"Well you should be," said Starscream coming closer to her forcing her back. "I can do anything I want to you."

At that he shut the door and forced Alexis against the wall. He didn't really pin her down, but she knew she wouldn't be able to move. She looked around her seeing her chances of escape and they were very slim considering her 'large' condition. She then looked back up at Starscream and smiled saying-

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me in my condition."

"Oh would I?" he smirked raising a metal brow.

Starscream then pinned her against the wall pushing his body into hers giving her no room to even move or stand. Her hands were on his shoulders and her legs around his. Her heart began to beat faster and her breathing got heavier.

"No," she said. "My husband will get you if you do, and I don't think my child would like the 'intrusion'."

"Oh I am so scared," said Starscream a bit playful. "As for your child . . . I don't think he'll mind the 'intrusion'."

At that Starscream slammed his lips into hers and kissed her long and passionate. Alexis placed one of her hands on the back of his head and soon wrapped her legs around his waste. Her other hand trailed down to his pelvic armor. Starscream soom grabbed her arm and placed it over her head.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he playfully smirk.

Alexis just scanned his optics as he said that. Her chest rose and fell quickly just eagerly wanting him. Starscream then kissed her again, but this time picked up her whole body on his.

"I think this will work much better in the bedroom," said Starscream his spark beating just as fast.

"Yea," said Alexis shaking her head.

They kissed close again as Starscream tried to make it to the bedroom, but he never made it. Alexis was pinned to the wall again just being so close to Starscream. Her arms wrapped around his back as his resided on her thighs only trailing up. It wasn't long before Starsceam allowed Alexis to unlatch his armor.

Her lips then found his neck wires and caused his to through his head back in pleasure. Starscream then slammed his hips into Alexis' to make her stop so he could regain himself and she did, but this caused her to tighten the grip she had around his waist. Starscream soon pushed his face into hers and met his glossa with her tongue. They stayed like that for a while till . . . something happened.

Will had been given orders from the king to go and retrieve Starscream and so he just came up to their home, knocked on the door and then entered saying—

"Sir Starscream I have a—"

He halted in his steps as his mouth dropped. Starscream looked back at him and Alexis noticed him as well. She squealed and immediately got out of Starscream's grasp to run red-faced in her room. Lucky for Starscream, his emotions weren't as expressive upon his face as humans.

"I, I'm so sorry sir," said Will looking down.

"It's . . . it's alright," said Starscream clearing his throat knowing in truth he didn't like being interrupted from a bonding with his sparkmate. "What were you saying?"

"The—the king wished to speak with you," said Will still keeping his eyes down. "Come and meet him at the castle."

"Very well," said Starscream placing his hands on his hips and bowing his head. "You may leave."

"Yes sir," said Will taking off rather quick.

"Should've locked the door," mumbled Starscream as he came to their room's door. "Alexis," he knocked.

"Is he gone?" asked Alexis, her voice coming from behind.

"Yes," said Starscream with a smile.

Alexis then opened the door her face still red, but an angry expression this time covered it. She scrunched her lips up at him and said—

"You couldn't have at least locked the door?! What kind of 'soldier' are you?"

"I'm sorry Alexis," said Starscream beginning to laugh seeing the look on her face.

"That was humiliating, not to mention embarrassing," said Alexis running her fingers nervously through her hair as she walked around to calm herself.

"Well at least he knows we're active," chuckled Starscream.

Alexis just glared an evil look at him. It wasn't funny to her, but to Starscream—it seemed to be the funniest thing in the world—getting caught in the middle of bonding. It was probably the look on her face that made him laugh. It always seemed to be like that.

"Well I have to go Alexis," he said picking up his armor and giving her a quick kiss. "I've been summoned by the king."

"'Kay," sighed Alexis waving as he left. "I'll just . . . be here."

* * *

"You wanted to see me sire?" said Starscream coming up to him.

"Yes Starscream, here, take a seat," he offered his right side.

Starscream did and it was then the king showed him and map with small pieces on it telling where Leteck's men were and his own. It was then the king pointed to a position between two cliffs where some of Leteck's generals were. He told Starscream if he were to take some men and attack them then they'd be paralyzed.

"I'm not too sure about that," said Starscream leaning back. "Where did you get this information about them being there?"

"From one of our spies," said the king. "But can't you see it's the perfect opportunity to strike? What say you Starscream?"

"I'd say not to do it," said Starscream. "It could be an ambush. You can never tell. I know about ambushes."

"I see," said the king. "Then I shall take some men and strike."

"No," said Starscream never wanting the king to do such a thing. "If you wish it I will do it."

"Thank-you Starscream," said the king leaning back. "You are a good soldier to both your men and king."

Starscream just sighed and so took some men and went. He made sure it wasn't an ambush and so always went first. The way seemed clear, and by what he saw there were Reptilians encamped here.

"Let's attack them!" said Arthur.

"Be patient Arthur," said Will.

"Wait," said Starscream. "I'll go down first."

And so all watched as Starscream silently made his way down to the side of the encampment. He entered a tent of one general and took his sword out ready to kill him, but just as soon as he uncovered the sleeping general he found there was nothing there, but armor.

"I was right!" he growled backing up.

He then heard the cries of his men outside. They were being attacked! He ran outside and looked to see the Reptilians higher up on the cliffs raining laser down on them. They were defenseless from above. He was supposed to be protecting them.

"NO!" he cried jumping out ready to flew up to them.

But something happened where he couldn't. The Reptilians shot down at him with strong wires. They wrapped around him two arms and they only pulled on him causing him not to be able to go anywhere. He gritted his teeth and then forced his engines to roar out. He flew right out in the skies, but soon some wires wrapped around his legs.

He was stuck and he knew it. He saw his men were getting slaughtered and there was nothing he could do about it. His sword was in his right hand, but it was stretched out so far he couldn't bring it back to slice anything. He then took out his null cannons and started shooting out a frenzy and crying out to be released.

The Reptilians held their ground, until king Leteck came with his men to see the stuck Starscream. Starscream looked at him and hated seeing that pleased look on his face. He growled tried to shoot at him, but he was stuck in one direction and couldn't get his cannons anywhere near him.

"LET ME LOOSE!!" he growled.

"You are in no position to be making demands," said Leteck. "Aren't you smarter than this Starscream—to fall into a trap like this and cause your men to die. Was it your choice? Or did you have no choice but to listen to that idiotic king you're so loyal to?"

Starscream didn't say a word though. He just bared his teeth at the Reptile king and only hatred flowed through him. Leteck just smiled as he walked away saying—

"Kill them all."

At that they released Starscream and shot at him numerous times causing him to fall down into the crevice with the rest of his surviving men. The Reptilians then shot at come rocks above the cliff they had gathered for the final blow. The rocks fell and crushed everyone to sheer death.

* * *

"There has been no news since," bowed the king as he informed Alexis.

Alexis gasped as her hand went to her mouth. Her eyes widened knowing this couldn't be true could it?

"No!" she gasped shaking her head.

"We don't think they could have survived," said the king casting his eyes down in sadness. "It was all my fault Alexis. I was the one who forced Starscream to go. He warned me and yet—I didn't listen."

"You don't know Starscream though," said Alexis looking at him sternly. "He has survived through things a whole lot worse. You have to believe me."

"I don't know if I can Alexis," sighed the king turning. "I am . . . so sorry."

As he left Alexis she fell on the chair she was sitting on and just wept. Starscream couldn't be dead could he? The Reptillian's could have killed him. He was too strong for that right? She was so unsure now.

Alexis would wait and see though. As night crept up and the moon came out Alexis did nothing but wait, well until little Starscream decided to lay on her bladder. She kept herself inside ever waiting by the door. Once she heard rustling outside the door her heart lightened wondering if it was him.

She stood up and only gasped as the door opened. Her eyes widened seeing Reptilian soldiers fill in her home silently with weapons in hand. Two came up to her to stop her from screaming or trying to run. Her mouth dropped as a certain reptile entered—King Leteck.

"You!" she growled seeing him again.

"Aw, don't be like that my sweet Alexis," he said coming to her. "I was beginning to think you missed me."

His eyes then trailed down her body to see the plain bulge. He raised a brow as his eyes came back to hers saying—

"Or not."

"Get out of my home you snake!!" she hissed at him.

Tears soon filled her eyes about Starscream and Leteck knew all-too-well what they were for.

"I see you've been informed about Starscream," he said with a pleased smirk.

Alexis didn't say anything. She just wanted to be left alone. He reached out to her, but she only turned her head away from him.

"Aw, don't be like that. I came here to give you a chance to live," he said.

"What are you talking about?! She growled looking at him.

"Since Starscream, the only person keeping this planet from defeat, is no more what is to stop me from killing everyone?" he asked. "You know you're on the list too, but I can easily take you off if you agree to come back to me."

"I'd rather die!" she spat at him.

"Hhh, now you see that was the second choice," he sighed holding his arms out. "Do you really want that for your unborn child? whatever it is."

"He'd gladly approve of my decision!" she growled.

"A 'he' huh? Shame, I was hoping it would be a girl so she could look just like you," he smirked as he ran his fingers through her hair only to have her flinch away.

He just shook his head and straightened. He readied to leave and so let his guards release her as they left.

"Think about it Alexis," he said exiting. "Your child needs life and a father, and you need a lover. I can promise I'll be a better one than Starscream ever was. Just think about it but don't be long."

At that he left and Alexis fell to her knees just crying to herself. By what he said and how he said it, it was like he KNEW Starscream was dead. How could she go on living without him? She couldn't. Her baby needed him and so did she.

She soon picked herself up as she came back to her seat to sit and lay. Her eyes were cast to the ground for the longest time until an idea struck her like an arrow. She shot her hand to her neck to feel her pendant and see if it was whole, but before she had a chance to the door opened again and she feared the worst. In walked Starscream though all battered and torn from being shot at and using his body to protect what men he had left from the rock slide, later digging out himself.

Alexis jumped to her feet and ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug. She cried all over him and he just took his functioning hand to the back of her head to hold her. Her fears had now vanished, but then again . . . some still stayed.

**Hot Shot's girl: Don't worry guys the next chp king Leteck will get what was coming to him . . . no wait . . . the chapter after that I think. Oh well he'll just get it! The next one Starscream decided to have a battle till the death, winner leaves. So until then bye.**


	26. Victory

"It was all my fault," said Starscream bowing his head before the king. "I should have known it was an ambush."

"You did Starscream," said the king with a heavy sigh. "I did not heed your advice and now most of your men are dead."

Starscream glanced back to see only five men still alive. Arthur still having wet tears in his eyes for the death of Will. Starscream tightened his fists knowing how hard it was losing a best friend. He's killed many in his life and even lost some—it was never an easy thing.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked the king getting up and pacing with his hands behind his back.

"To the death," said Starscream plainly.

"Excuse me?" asked the king halting and turning to him.

"An all-out-battle," said Starscream. "Winner makes the other's leave. It will be the perfect chance to destroy them. My men are ready as long as you are."

The king pondered this for a moment. He knew it was dangerous but the last time he didn't listen to Starscream it cost him a number of good soldiers. He wasn't about to do it again. He inhaled and shook his head saying—

"Alright. We'll do it."

"Thank-you your majesty," he said with a bow.

Alexis was in the room to hear this and only feared. She gasped and prayed to God Starscream come back alive. He was nearly beaten the last time and she feared that King Leteck would do anything to kill Starscream. She hoped Starscream could get to him first.

Starscream looked back to see Alexis sitting with some other maidens and wives. She looked concerned. He understood why, but she needed to know this wasn't going to happen again. He wasn't going to let the Reptilians to get the upper hand.

Starscream turned and left with his men. He knew it was a hard thing losing most of them and his right-hand-knight Will was gone. He later appointed Arthur to take his place. It was hard for Arthur to do so, but Starscream knew he could lead just as good as Will. Starscream needed to be strong for them now.

He needed to show courage and optimisim. They needed to know it was going to be okay and for the good of the land. They needed to know if they didn't do this then they'd be killed off a little by little until all are dead.

Starscream would protect them. He'd grown attached to his men he trained for so long. He now understood what a true leader felt. He felt pride of maturement in training and fear of losing any one.

He cared for each. If any one died he'd feel the lose like any loved one. He'd always feel it was his fault, just like the ambush. He swore to never put his men in that kind of jeopardy again.

He had to be brave so that others would follow his example if anything ever happened to him. It was time to finish this fight. It was time to set this plane free. It was time for the sun to shine again.

News came of this battle to the Reptilians and King Leteck could not deny it. He wanted to end this war just as quickly as the others. He knew it would be swiftly, but he knew he'd have to bring Starscream down first. Once he was gone then the planet was his for the taking.

He began to ponder this. The planet would just be one of many he owns. And Alexis—he would take for his own. Even though she'd never love him and always hate him he'd take her to be his.

She was beautiful to him. Even in the condition she's in now. He still wanted every part of her, but her child . . . their child. He didn't know if he'd want it.

The child would probably look like its father. He couldn't have any remembrance of that machine anywhere! Oh well, if it didn't look like its mother then he'd simply kill it. Or if it was a son. He couldn't have him grow up and try to take revenge for his father.

No, Leteck couldn't have that. He couldn't have her child like that. Besides he'd have plenty of children with her later on. He wouldn't need that brat in his palace walls. She might even hate him more for being rid of it, but she'll get over it once their tenth arrived in the world.

Leteck leaned back in his throne and just smiled thinking of all these things. This day would be his and so would the universe. He sighed knowing how short this battle was going to be, and how boring. Starscream may try all he wants but he will fail.

Starscream, though, had not at all thought like that. If any wanted to surrender then he'd let them, but King Leteck . . . it was still controverting in his mind. He'd rather kill him off then have him come back, but living in humiliation is good as well. Yes, he'd like to see that.

So the day came. All were prepared for death nonetheless. Even they believed Starscream could not protect them all. He tried to get that in their minds, but they weren't immune to fear like he was.

But fear could, ever now and then, creep inside him. He was afraid of what would happen to everyone once he was gone. What would happen to this planet, its people, his men, Alexis, their child. He couldn't think of this though, his mind had to be set on war.

And so before he left Alexis ran to him and hugged him one last time just in case she never saw him again. She gripped her pendant tightly and whispered to him—

"Please come back to me . . . I'll be checking."

At that she gave a slight tug on her pendant letting him know she meant making sure he still lived. Starscream wrapped his arms around her and wished he didn't have to let her but he did. He hugged her close and silently wished her and his son good-bye and happiness if anything—by some cercomstance—happened to him.

Starscream then released her and placed his last kiss to her lips. It was bittersweet and too short. Alexis had tears in her eyes as he let go and left with his men and the king. One hand resided on her pendant the other on her son inside her. She prayed for him to be safe.

The two armies met on a large field. The Reptilians clearly had the upper hand seeing how they had many ships in the sky. No matter, Starscream would just have to take care of them. Just as soon as the battle began Starscream lept up in the air and flew to the ships reigning death from above

He took his sword and sliced through everything. He couldn't help but laugh seeing their weak armor be ripped in two by his blade. He had to be careful though to watch his men down below. The Reptilians seemed to have many good infantry men.

Starscream couldn't save them all. Many men died, but more rose up to take their place. The Reptilians were so many and none thought they'd be able to defeat them. The king had ordered a retreat to saver grounds and once they had Starscream told them that if they brought down their ships then they'd crash on their own men seeing how they were wrongly aligned from top to bottom.

They all agreed to try and do this. The knights had to make sure to get most of the Reptilians under path of where the ship was to fall. It might kill them as well if they didn't do this right. It was supposed to be simple, but Starscream was afraid for his men.

Once the plan came into action Starscream sliced into the ship and started killing all inside. Once there he came to the control room and blasted the controls. Soon he came to the engine and blasted that as well. The whole ship just dropped once he did so.

He had to get out of their fast and make sure his men weren't in the way as it collided with those on the ground. He looked down and found it wasn't going to be good enough for his men to get out of the way in time. They had all this extra armor to carry and it wasn't easy to run in. So Starscream came to the falling ship and tried his hardest to push it back with all his might his flight engines gave him.

It gave him just enough space he needed. The ship that was brought down was the largest and caused most of the other ships to be crushed under it. King Leteck had gotten out before Starscream even entered it. He was angered with what Starscream had done to his armies.

He couldn't believe a single machine with a pathetic army like the ones he trained could do this. He couldn't believe all his infantry men were gone! He was angered he was mostly because he had just lost. He bared his teeth and roared in anger.

"NO!!" he cried. "I WILL NOT LOSE! I WILL NOT!!"

But it was too late. He already had. Starscream and his men had won. Once they saw the rest of the smaller ships turn and leave their skies they all threw their weapons up and rejoiced. Starscream just smiled and sighed that sigh of relief he's been waiting to let go.

They had won . . . it was somehow easier than he thought. Now he couldn't wait to go home to Alexis. They had fought for almost a whole day, but now everything seemed so clear. The night stars were actually seen now and all rejoiced in freedom.

"Thank-you sir Starscream," said the king. "Without you . . . we would all be dead."

"Not necessarily," said Starscream.

"Nay, tis true," said Arthur coming up to Starscream. "Here is to Starscream. Our help from above."

At that all raised their weapons to him and inclined their heads shouting in victory—

"Starscream!!"

Starscream just smiled and was happy that they were. Once they came home that night he found Alexis asleep for once. He was a bit surprised, but knew it was probably the baby making her so tired. He saw she still clung to her pendant for dear life.

He shook his head and smiled. It was all over, just like that. Hm, at least their wars weren't as long as a transformers. For this he was glad.

His hand came down on Alexis' shoulder as he whispered softly—

"Alexis."

Her eyes immediately opened and she shut up out of bed with a wide eyes.

"Starscream!" she gasped.

"We won," said Starscream with a soft smile. "We're free."

Alexis couldn't help but smile. She threw her arms around him and just held him. Starscream held her close and knew this was only the start of a bright future for them and their baby. Now, the next great event was their little sparkling to be born.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short. The battle went fast because Starscream can win just like 'that' and plus the battle really isn't 'over' you'll know what I mean later on ;D Anyways another reason is I'm at the library, yea I rode here and it's raining outside and I'm afraid I might have to ride in the rain without a jacket :O I sure hope that doesn't happen. Well see ya next chp if I don't die of pneumonia.**


	27. Till Death

**Hot Shot's girl: I'M BACK!! I didn't die after all ;D Thank the Lord it stopped raining right after me and my sister got outside. It was a quite beautiful sunset :) Well here's the next chp enjoy . . . or . . .**

All his men raised their mugs to Starscream. Their in the king's hall all praised Starscream for leading them out of darkness and into the light of freedom. Starscream was honored. Never before has anyone thanked him like this.

Alexis sat next to him and held his hand in hers. She was so proud of Starscream and so happy this was happening to him. She knew he was very honorful and this only would please him. It did—it did.

She took her other hand and placed it on the hand she already held and gently rubbed it. At that motion Starscream turned to look at Alexis who only smiled so kindly like she always had before. Starscream smiled and placed his other hand atop hers. He let out a soft and silent sigh as the king came up behind them with his mug raised high.

"Here Sir Starscream and Lady Alexis, come now and celebrate with us!" he said full of jolly. "I know you wish to celebrate between the two of you, but for now you will with us!"

At that Alexis cast her head down and Starscream couldn't help but blush. These people were so sweet and kind to them. Alexis enjoyed it very much there now without the war. She almost thought of staying there forever perhaps, but she'd do whatever Starscream wanted.

That night went on and was remembered in song and tale. About the great metal warrior who came from the stars to free their planet. Starscream could care less to be remembered as such. He was just happy that they had a right to be free.

Alexis couldn't help it but she got so tired from staying there most of the night that she fell asleep right in Starscream's arms. Starscream just held her close for the duration of the celebration. All understood that Alexis needed her rest and so hardly spoke to Starscream seeing his sleeping wife in against his bosom.

Once all was said and done Starscream picked up Alexis and departed. He could have flied but flying always disturbed her and would stir her in her sleep. He couldn't let that sleeping angel of his in his arms awake . . . not yet. He walked all the way back to their cottage. Once there he looked over the hills before them and saw the sun ready to show itself.

He gave a soft smile seeing how late they had stayed out. He used his foot to kick open the door, not to hard for he knew he'd end up breaking it. He was, after all, a giant transforming robot. He had more strength than he needed.

He entered their cosy home and placed Alexis in their bed. He sat down next just to watch her sleep and take everything in. For once in his life he felt . . . free. He had just helped to defeat the last threat for a peaceful life with Alexis.

It felt reassuring it did. He loved the feeling. He hoped his wife Alexis felt the same. Never mind . . . he knew she did.

He slowly and gently placed his hand over her heart and felt it beating so calmly and soft. Her chest rose and fell in peaceful slumber. Her beat the same as his. It was like they were made for each other . . . like their creators knew what they were doing when they created them.

Starscream's optics soon came to scan the room. It was a decent sized room. Nothing much to it. Love make it home though and oh how he loved Alexis.

His hand fell from her chest to the bed she lay on—their bed. They shared everything now. A home, a love, and now . . . a child. Starscream let out a trembling smile realizing the greatness and blessedness of everything.

How can this be? How can he deserve this—them? At that Starscream placed his hand on Alexis' swollen belly. The moment he had it was as if his child knew it was him. He felt a gentle and light kick.

Starscream's optics softened towards it. His head tilted to the side as he began to rub Alexis' belly softly. Starscream cast his optics down and silently uttered a prayer to Primus thanking Him for all he had done and given him. He just hoped it was enough to live the rest of their lives like this.

Soon Starscream's optics returned to her belly feeling Alexis' hands come upon his own. He then looked and found she was awake. Her eyes were open and she was smiling at him. She fluttered her eyes a bit as she inhaled the sweet smell of peace.

Starscream let out a smile baring his teeth. He seemed just so happy Alexis adored it. There was nothing else that she wished for than to just see him happy. It made her day ever time he smiled in it.

"Did you feel him?" asked Alexis softly caressing Starscream's hand.

"Did you?" asked Starscream with a soft smile.

"Mhm," Alexis shook her head back and forth. "It's a good thing he's so active—it let's me know he's okay."

"Well you have me to check on him," said Starscream with a smile as he sat on the bed next to her body.

"I don't always have you," said Alexis sitting up and close to Starscream.

"What do you mean?!" scoffed Starscream throwing his head back a bit.

Alexis gave out a smile as she crawled into him lap saying—

"I mean—what if you are off with the soldiers and I with the maidens? You are not always with me."

Starscream didn't say anything, but just shook his head in understandment. As Alexis placed her head and rested it on his chest his wrapped his arms around her. This day couldn't start out any better than him holding the woman he loved. He was just glad she was with him then like before when she was so far away in that vile ocean.

Starscream was soon thrown out of his thoughts as he felt Alexis take his hand and begin kissing it. He looked at her in almost surprise but just smiled saying—

"Alexis do you want to—"

"I'm not really in the mood but I want to," said Alexis with a sigh dropping her arms to her side.

"Then let me help lighten your mood," said Starscream taking her head and tilted it back so he could kiss those plump lips of hers tenderly.

Starscream's lips met Alexis'. Alexis placed her hand on his that held her face gently. Starscream soon pulled her back to lay on the bed with him and next to him. Alexis turned her body to face his as his hands found her waist.

Starscream soon pulled her closer to where their hips met making sure she knew what she was getting in to. Alexis only welcomed it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Her left leg came to wrap around his hip making sure she was as close as she could be.

Starscream knew the delicate condition she was in and knew she could no longer be under him. He grabbed her and flipped her on top of him. He then let go of her and just laid there smiling. Alexis looked a little confused as to why he did this.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting up right on him.

"Why don't you do all the work for once," he smirked at her.

Alexis' mouth lay agape for a while as her head jerked back with her body a bit. She placed her hands on her hips and just said—

"Starscream! How DARE you say I don't do any work?! How do you think 'he' came to be?!"

Starscream couldn't help but chuckle. Those raspy chuckles of his were quite contagious. Alexis couldn't help but laugh herself as she laid back down on Starscream and hugged him close. Her head turned to his and gave him a quick tender kiss before sitting back up and saying—

"Alright Starscream, but you can do something as well."

"Anything," whispered Starscream in her ear so seductively it made Alexis shiver in excitement.

"Undress me," said Alexis with a smile.

"Heh, can't you think of something more challenging?" asked Starscream with a chuckle.

Alexis just slapped Starscream playfully on the shoulder as they began. They spent most of that day together in each other's arms. They deserved it. They needed a break from all the war.

That day they had decided where they should go from that point in their life. The next day they came to tell the king of it. It was good for them, but all would miss them.

"Leaving so soon I see," sighed the king with a heavy heart.

"It it what we want," said Starscream.

"We wish to take the rest of the months until our child is born to explore and come back to have him here," said Alexis with a smile.

"Very well," said the king shaking his head. "Then we shall be expecting you soon, and don't be late."

"Thank-you my lord," said Starscream inclining his head to him.

After they said good-bye to everyone and told them of what they wished to do Starscream took Alexis in his arms and flew out of that planet like before. Alexis smiled being so close to the stars like before. She thought she'd never see them like this before. She looked at Starscream and just smiled.

Starscream couldn't help but smile as well. He was very happy to see his bonded like this. They looked once more back at the planet behind them. They would be seeing it soon unless ill fate befall them, which, right now . . . it didn't seem that way.

Starscream had flown for quite a while in peace and silence. Alexis just thought to herself. About how, in truth, she couldn't wait to get back and have their son. He was going to be so perfect and she'd love him till death.

Plus they had a daughter to work on soon. She chuckled to herself seeing how naughty her thoughts were. She glanced up at Starscream who quickly glanced to see her looking at him. She quickly glanced away and blushed.

Alexis knew his thoughts were probably the same, but not all the time. She just inhaled and laid her head to rest against Starscream's chest. Her dress floating in space as Starscream grazed through the stars with her.

Alexis was so in love with him. She gazed up into his optics which was focused ahead. It didn't matter, their souls were looking at each other. She still can to the realization of where she was now and it still stunned her so her heart nearly flew away from her.

She was so happy in love right now. She begged God to let her stay like this forever. She was ever glad she bonded with Starscream. She was so empty before and so sad.

He filled her up so much their first bonding. It was then she knew where she belonged. With him, beside him, and in his arms. She was so happy she decided to follow her heart that day and she was glad . . . so did Starscream.

She placed a hand on her belly and just smiled. Sure it would have been nice to wait a little while until they had a child of their own, but he came on the perfect time nonetheless. She was proud to be carrying her love's child. She knew Starscream was proud as well.

She was so in love with their child it was killing her. She wanted to hold him already and show off their love together. She often wondered if Starscream thought the same of wished to spend all the time with Alexis until the child came and took it all away. She hoped that wasn't it, but knew—deep down inside Starscream thought the same she did for their hearts were intertwined now for eternity.

She placed her hand on his spark chamber and the other hand on her chest right above her heart. She felt their beats of the same and only fell more in love with Starscream seeing they were made perfect for each other. She chuckled a little thinking about her mother—what would she think about Starscream? Alexis soon shook that thought away.

This wasn't about her mother. It was about her and Starscream. She was brave enough to come with Starscream on this adventure of a life time and fall for him hard. She left everything behind to just be with him.

She still held her loved ones in her heart, but she mustn't think about it now. No—she was with Starscream and she was sure Starscream put the past behind him as well. It was best if she did the same. She looked up again at Starscream who soon was looking deep in her eyes as well as she in his optics.

Starscream didn't even crack a smile before he leaned down and gave his love a kiss on the lips. Alexis fell more and more in love with his 'bot she used to despise and hate. How could she ever say that now? Seeing how she was like this with him.

This happiness lasted most of the next day as well. The reason why it didn't last all day was because they were unaware of a ship following them and soon where. It was that king Leteck. He was sick and tired of Starscream getting the happy endings and so followed the couple in hopes t destroy them out in space where no one would ever find them.

Once he had them on lock he fired at them brutally awaking their senses of him near. Starscream dunked and avoided the blast. He quickly took Alexis in his arms and guarded her. Alexis clung to him tightly and her fears of being separated returned.

"Please don't let him separate us Starscream!!" cried Alexis closing her eyes.

"NEVER!!" growled Starscream as he took off at full speed.

But Starscream underestimated Leteck's ship's speed. It was very close to matching his own. Starscream looked back to see the foul reptile on his tail and still shooting. Starscream twirled and flipped to avoid being shot again, but it was just coming too close.

Starscream looked back to see he was being tracked and so knew he had to destroy the ship once and for all. This time that reptile king WASN'T living! Starscream bared his teeth and turned his cannons on the ship.

All it took was a flash. All it took was a flash to send missiles out after them. All it took was a flash in time to destroy that ship. All it took was a flash to shatter a heart.

Through the debris of the ship's ruins came the two missiles Starscream was unaware of. He quickly turned to shield Alexis with his body. It was all he could do in a flash.

Alexis' heart shattered seeing Starscream be hit in the back by one of the missiles. She saw his face cry out in pain and heard his painful grunt as the missile meant to bring down war ships tore into his cybertronian armor. Starscream cast his optics down as they flared making him blind for a moment. Once it cleared—in a flash—the second one came.

This time it had tore through Starscream, not through his whole body but most of it. There was no cries of pain or painful looks on his face. He was silent and offlined. Silence was the worst than cries, always.

Alexis didn't have time to cry or even gasp for in a flash the force of the missiles forced them down into an atmosphere. Just like before, but this time Alexis saw everything and Starscream wasn't crying out her name or even trying to get to her. Alexis tried to hold onto his limp and sparking body, but she couldn't. They were forced apart yet again.

"NO!!" cried Alexis seeing him fall farther away.

She gasped like something had shot her heart once she hear the 'snap'. Starscream's limp hand had caught onto her pendant and snapped it off her neck making it fall with him and away from her.

"NO!!" cried Alexis reaching out to him as distance and clouds soon made it impossible for her to see him.

They fell onto a planet Alexis was unsure of. They fell away from each other. Now without her pendant Alexis would never be able to tell if he lived. Starscream fell from her—in a flash.

**Hot Shot's girl: Probably should have named this chp in a flash, lol, but anyways (runs away and hides) don't kill me!! 'Cause you'll late me even more in the next chp (GASP! O.O Covers mouth) I shouldn't have said that. Well anyways if you kill me you won't see what happens next so please . . . for the sake of this fic let me live.**


	28. Tears

There was nothing but darkness. Starscream was surrounded by it. It felt so cold and so—lonely. He wished to be rid of it, but he couldn't.

As he looked for a way to get out of it there, slowly, appearing a light before him. It felt like his optics were being melted right off him as the light shined before him and soon all around him. It wasn't the light he thought it was. It was just he was blind and his optics some how came back online for that short moment to just look around.

His optics came online and he found he was broken on the ground. He didn't know where he was at or where he lay. So far, all he could tell was he was alone. Alexis was gone, she was not with him.

Everything seemed to go so slow in those minutes he was online. He looked and saw his right hand beside him. Slowly, but surely he found he could move the slightest of his fingers. He couldn't move anything else, or even feel it . . . not even his emotions.

He felt so solemn so quiet. It was like he was near death all over again. Was he? Could he even remember what it felt like?

Yes, he did remember. It felt something like this. He could feel his body slowly shutting down as he used the last of his energon reserves. If he didn't die it'd take forever for him to heal, perhaps millenniums.

Hhh, if only Alexis was there. She'd know what to do. She'd help him. She'd give him life.

But alas, she was not to be found in his sight. As he moved the gaze of his optics that slowly began to dim he saw Alexis' green pendant mounted up on some thrown up dirt from his crash. At seeing this he knew it wasn't good. How would Alexis be able to tell if he's alright—or not?

Starscream could feel his sensors preparing to shut off one final time and so he had no choice but to abide. He used all the strength he could find to guide his hand to the pendent only inches away from his grasp. His fingers dug in the upturned dirt grasping most of it and the pendant. He slowly pulled it back to his side making sure nothing would ever happen to it once he . . .

His optics flickered and so he saw no more. The last thing he heard was the power shut down of his body and perhaps . . . life. Oh poor Alexis, what would she do without him? What would their son do without his father?

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes and found she was in a room. It was quite a nice room to be exact. She doesn't have any remembrance of this place and so wondered what she had gotten herself into this time. Fear soon arose of king Leteck.

Yes Starscream had killed him, but what if there was another just like him? Oh she was sure there was and so she prayed she wasn't there. She slowly sat up to touch her feet to the floor. Once she had a sharp pain came from her belly.

She grasp her belly and closed her eyes shut. It hurt so much and when she leaned forward it did it again. Oh no! What was wrong with her baby?! What had happened to her that damaged him?!

Alexis inhaled and sat up straight. There the pain seemed to subside, but that never stopped her worries. Alexis didn't have time to do anything else. The door to her roomed opened just as quickly as she sat up.

Her eyes went to the lit door way as it opened to her. She was afraid for only a second until she saw a man reach out to her. Once she recognized the man she exhaled and almost fell to the floor.

"Alexis!" gasped Oromus catching Alexis before she hurt herself.

"Nuh," was all Alexis could muster out as a mild cramp came from her womb, something that she feared wasn't good.

Alexis' eyes were still dim as she looked at her previous captain. Once they cleared in on his concerned face she sighed saying—

"Oromus?"

"Yes, tis me Alexis," said Oromus holding Alexis closely like some kind of big brother.

Alexis's hand soon came to her neck and found it was bare. Her eyes dimmed and as she cast them down she whispered in saddness—

"Starscream."

At that Oromus was grieved. He cast his own eyes down and then looked at Alexis. His lips moved up and down as if trying to tell her something, but he couldn't. How could he when she was already in this kind of condition?

Alexis saw this and so grasp his arms tightly and gasped—

"Where is Starscream?! What has happened to him?"

Doing this she had forced Oromus to let go of her and push him back as she stood on her own to feet. Just as soon as Alexis reached her full height another sharp pain came and made her cringe down in agony.

"AHHA!!" she gasped out grabbing a hold of Oromus' shirt for support and her belly to try and tell her child to stop this torture on her.

"Alexis be careful," said Oromus who lead her back to sit on her bed.

His eyes were all on Alexis praying she was alright. Alexis went through that spell of pain, but after it was done he saw the tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and she quivered all over. Oromus didn't know what to do to ease her.

He placed his arms around her and tried to comfort her, but made sure he didn't hold her too close for he knew she'd only let Starscream do that . . . if he were there. He knew she wouldn't stop asking unless he told her.

"Starscream," he started clearing his throat. "Was never found Alexis."

"No," said Alexis shaking her head. "NO!!" she cried pulling away from his embrace only to be met with more pain.

"Alexis stop doing this to yourself," said Oromus trying to hold her still.

"How did you find me?!" she asked halting her frenzy and looking at him dead in the eyes.

Oromus was silent for a little while until he cast his eyes down and soon back at her.

"We found you in the water," he said meeting her eyes. "You were just floating there not moving. When we rescued you we were surprised to find you still among the living."

At that Alexis covered her face and wept. Oromus tried to make things better, but everytime he spoke he only cut more harsher into her.

"We tried to look for Starscream, but he was nowhere to be found. We figured he might have sunk to the bottom of the sea, or landed somewhere upon land," he said.

"Where am I now?" asked Alexis hugging herself.

"Hhh, you are in my city, Cartus," he said straightening.

Alexis looked at in in confusion and all he did was bow his head and look at her saying truthfully.

"I am the Emperor of this planet as you may well know."

Alexis let out a gasp, but he stopped her from saying anything as he explained.

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you about my heritage seeing how it didn't matter on sea. So now you know and I promise you I will take better are of you than anyone else can."

"Not than my Starscreamm," she said softly like she was fading in and out of reality.

"No . . . I suppose not," he said bowing his head. "Alexis you've been unconscious for three days. You've been sick . . . and I fear . . . so has your child."

His eyes were cast on her swell. Alexis looked down quickly and placed both her hands on it. Her mouth opened just slightly trying to feel her child . . . but she couldn't. Her fears soon grew as she jolted up crying out—

"God no!! I can't feel him! I CAN'T!!"

"Alexis please calm down. You'll hurt yourself again!" he said standing up and trying to constrain her.

"If that's what it takes to feel him!" she screeched at him.

But soon she was struck with a deadly pain. Oromus caught her before she fell to the ground from it. She couldn't even cry out for it hurt her so. Her head shot up and she went numb.

Alexis didn't know what was happening to her but knew it wasn't good. Her eyes saw painful images of her child. This had never happened to her before. Was it because she cared a transformer inside her or was it because he was a hybrid?

She also went deaf to all else around her. All she could hear was her own cries from child birth. The images shot passed so quickly she barely had time to catch a glimpse. One she saw someone holding her child, a doctor perhaps, but something was wrong.

Her child wasn't crying. It wasn't even moving. All she could hear was her own cries crying for her child. It tormented Alexis so and she wished to die.

She could feel herself die as a screeching sound rung through her head. She didn't know what it was though. Was it the cries of her child? Was it something else.

Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She cried out herself so loud that it even hurt Oromus' ears. She couldn't hear herself and cried until it all passed away and weariness took her. Oromus caught her in his arms again and held her to his chest.

Alexis felt so weak and the tears that stained her cheeks felt so dry now. Her fingers pinched together and wrinkled Oromus' robes. She sniffed once and knew she'd never have a happy ending. Why couldn't anything do right?

For all she knew her child was dead. A fall like that could kill any normal child, but then again this child wasn't normal was it? The pains she's been experiencing pointed to it though. What could she do with a dead son and a, perhaps, dead sparkmate?

She just wanted to whither away and die. She couldn't take it. Her pendant was lost and so she couldn't tell if Starscream was alright. Her heart felt so empty now and she prayed this wasn't a sign of his demise.

She felt as if she had lost two loves. Her Starscream . . . and their son. Oh God please don't let this befall her 'less she fall into it as well. If they were gone though . . . it wouldn't be long until she joined them.

"There, there Alexis," said Oromus rubbing her back gently. "It will all be well. You shall see."

At that Alexis felt a slight pain in her womb like something was burning her from the inside out. She grasped it tightly and inclined her head a bit until she inhaled and shakily said—

"No . . . I don't think so."

At that Alexis wept again. As if she was mourning for the loss of her bonded and child. Oromus had never seen her weep like so and knew he couldn't stop them. He tried to be optimistic, but this tragedy came to all unexpected.


	29. Gladiator

It had been weeks since Alexis had lost Starscream. She seemed to like it just fine in Cartus. She had grown quite acustomed to it and the ways of living there. She lived in the palace so Oromus could keep a close eye on her.

Even though he was Emperor and quite busy withmany other things he still took the time to see her and make sure she was alright. He would often talk with her telling her how his searches were going. Alexis was glad he still kept searchng for Starscream, but one day, as they spoke in the garden, she cast her eyes down and gently touched her belly which hasn't been bumped or kicked in many a day.

"Call off your search," said Alexis with her eyes down.

"W-what?" asked Oromus turning to her.

Alexis just rolled her shoulders a bit and slowly blinked. Her eyes seemed to have a darkness to them that could cut through any heart. Oromusfelt the darkness and knew she had pretty much given up. He was surprised to see her look at him with the faintest of smiles and say—

"If he was alive . . . he will find me."

"What if he's not?" asked Oromus as Alexis turned from him and picked a flower or two.

"Then," stopped Alexis turning to him. "Then I will just die . . . I'll live out the rest of my mortal years and pass away only to be joined with him again."

Alexis had made her point and so Oromus turned to leave, but halted hearing Alexis strain herself. He turned to see her struggling to stand back up straight after she bent down to pick a certain flower for her bouquet. He sighed and watched as she placed her hand on her back and pushed to bring herself back up. He let out a small smile as he came to her asking—

"Need some help Alexis?" asked Oromus.

"Just a little," she said with a quick smile as she finally straightened herself. "It's like I'm carrying a dead body in here."

At that Oromus was silenced and—so was Alexis. She cast her gaze off into space her eyes sliding back and forth pondering what she had just said. Oromus saw Alexis' head fall a little and soon she placed her hands on her face only to cry for the 10th time that day.

"Alexis," said Oromus as she ran to her and placed his hands on her arms.

"I'm sorry," sniffed Alexis trying to control herself. "it's just . . . I want to believe he's okay but . . . I'm doubting so much. I don't know if he's dead or alive!"

"How can anyone know?" asked Oromus witha sigh. "I'll tell you what," he said with a smile looking kindly in Alexis' eyes. "I'll get my people to fashion you a belly brace so it will keep you upright and the weight won't hurt you as much."

"A belly brace Emperor?" asked Alexis with a smile.

"Hhh, how many times must I tell you to call me Oromus?" he sighed with a roll of the eyes. "Just as if I was captain, call me Oromus."

"But a captain and emperor are two very different people," she said looking at him seemingly lighter. "A captain leads a crew and ship while an emperor leads a nation, or this time—planet."

"Then what must it take for you to call me Oromus?" asked Oromus wondering.

Alexis only shrugged her shoulders and just cast her eyes down. He could still see the sadness but a smile crept to his lips thinking of the perfect thing. He stood up straight and took Alexis' hand in his and said—

"Lady Alexis . . . will you be my sister?"

Alexis was thrown off guard by this. She wasn't really expecting something like this, but it came nonetheless. Oromus was always like a big brother to her and apparently she was like a little sister to him. She just stood there wide-eyed at him as he continued saying—

"Alas I have no siblings of my own. My parents weren't able to have another after me. I now understand what it feels like to be a brother whenever I'me around you. I don't know why, but something in my heart tells me to protect you from anything that I see threat . . . and that threat right now is sadness."

"Oromus," sighed Alexis casting her eyes and face away.

"Please say yes Alexis," said Oromus. "I want you to know I'm always here for you. Not just as a friend . . . but as a brother . . . would you like a brother?"

Alexis looked back at him and saw he desperately wanted her to say yes. She couldn't help but give a small smile to him and swing back and forth almost like a child as she said—

"Only if you'd like a sister."

Oromus smiled brightly as he embraced Alexis in a hug and kissed her atop her head. He quickly let go and took her hand in his saying—

"Come, we must announce to all I have adopted you into my family!"

"All?!" asked Alexis as she was dragged back into the palace ready to tell the good news to 'everyone'.

* * *

Starscream came back out of darkness and once his optics onlined he found himself—repaired. He looked at his arms and moved his hands from fists to outstretched fingers. He did this about three times to make sure this was all real. He then got up to his feet and placed his head in his hands.

Once his hands touched his face he remembered the pendant. He looked at his hands to find it was no longer in them. He then looked where he was at wondering if it was anywhere. Once he found it wasn't anywhere it was then he realized where he was.

He was in a cell, like a cage. His mouth lay agape for a moment seeing that he wasn't the only one in there. There were other ones with him of different races and species. Where the pit was he?

He stood up to his feet and found all eyes on him. Starscream soon came to tear the bares off the ground, but found it to be a 'shocking' revelation. The serge of the electricityknocked him back in surprise. His mouth was open knowing this was impossible to hold him in anything not Cybertronian.

He could hear snickering from the other prisoners and this didn't help him whatsoever. He turned to them baring his teeth and apparently they didn't like the look of his angry face as well. He then heard laughing, but it was not from inside the cell.

Starscream turned quickly to see a robot that resembled a black knight come up to the cell laughing. Starscreamonly sneered at him with dark optics. The knight had his arms behind his back just looking at the transformer.

"Don't worry, All new comers do that," he said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?!" asked Starscream demanding.

"I am Darkmetal," he said.

"I can see that," said Starscream.

"Hm, you have humor as well," he said tilting his head toward him.

"Let me out and I shall not kill you," he said almost touching the electric bars.

"You are in no position to be threatening me—?" he signaled for Starscream to give his name.

"Starscream, you better remember it for it will be the last name you'll hear," warned Starscream.

"Hm, really?" he said with a chuckle. "I don't see a weapon."

"Hm . . . that's because it's attached to me," said Starscream with that famous smirk of his.

Darkmetal watched as Starscream took hold of his wing and in transformed into a sword. Starscream soon sliced through the bars and jumped in the air aiming right at Darkmetal. Darkmetal was quick though. He pivoted to reveal he had his own sword.

The swords clashed. Glowing red on Darkmetal's normal steel sword, but what it normal? Stascream was amazed he didn't slice right through it. Just what kind of metal was that?!

Darkmetal saw Starscream's confusion and so took that opportunity to kick him back into the metal bars that weren't sliced through. Starscream hit the electricity full force. He gasped out as his sensors almost overloaded from the serge of the shock. His body stiffened up which made him drop his sword.

His optics followed it and saw as Darkmetal came and picked up the beautiful weapon. Starscream's optics widened seeing his sword in that low 'bot's hands. He then let in a small gasp as Darkmetal held his own sword up to Starscream it's red glow reflecting from his orange optics. Even though Darkmetal wore a helmet for a head Starscream knew he was smiling at this victory.

"Hm, smart one there Starscream," he said taking back the sword and gazing at it. "One's to wonder where you go this sword."

"What would you say . . . if I say I was born with it?" said Starscream with a hint of a smile completely paralyzed by the surges of electricity pulsing through his circuits.

"Hm . . . I'd say you were daft," He said scanning Starscream up and down and pacing before him. "But then again . . . you are a very different race from us robots."

"What about your sword?" asked Starscream. "What kind of metal is that made out of?"

"They said . . . when I bought it . . . that it was made from the hide of a great machine that could change it's own form. It was dead of course, but the scavengers couldn't help to notice the abnormally strong metal it wore," said Darkmetal.

Starscream gasped a bit as a sharp jolt of pain waved passed him. Darkmetal tilted his head and said—

"Which leaves one to wonder . . . do you know of any kind of race like such . . . or are you one of them?"

Soon Darkmetal was joined by guards. Human-like of course, but still strong enough to take Starscream anywhere.

"Take Starscream here to the other cell," Darkmetal ordered them as he turned to continue to admire Starscream's sword which had recently stopped glowing.

They did as they were commanded. They took hold of Starscream and tossed him in the other cell. Starscream groaned from his sparking body and knew he had to be strong here . . . whereever he was. Starscream sat up and quickly came to his feet.

He looked at Darkmetal who came to watch him. Starscream only grew more angry, but hadn't expected what Darkmetal was to do next. Darkmetal took out a necklace which Starscream recognized. It was Alexis' pendant.

Starscream gasped as his optics widened at the sight. Darkmetal smiled seeing his reaction to the green pendant. He held it up and just admired the stone. He didn't speak for a while till he started by saying—

"We found this on you when we took your body and fixed you up. Does it mean anything?"

"Give it back!" trembled Starscream reaching out of the bars not caring he'd be electrocuted.

"Why?" asked Darkmetal hiding it from Starscream's sight. "Isn't this for a female?"

"Give it back!!" cried Starscream outstretching his hand to it, but soon backed up as the electricity overwhelmed him.

Starscreambacked up holding his chest. The echos of Darkmetal's chuckles ringing everywhere. He looked at the 'bot and pleaded with his optics to have it. Darkmetal saw this plea and just turned and said—

"You need to put the past behind you Starscream. You are a gladiator now. I can't train you as such if you dwell on nonsense."

At that he left. Starscream fell to his knees like his very spark had been ripped from his body. That was all he had left of Alexis. How was he supposed to keep her close now? except in memory.

"Alexis," gasped Starscream sadness taking over him.

It wasn't till later until Starscreamunderstood what had become of him. He was now a slave and to be trained to become a gladiator. Hm, what were the odds? It appeared they had found him and saw he good stature so took him and repaired him only to tell him he was no longer free.

Starscream didn't know how long he had been out or how long it took for them to find him and bring him here. For all he knew Alexis could have died. He would never know seeing how these things seemed to happen to him a lot. Also . . . her pendant.

Alexis' pendant which she loved so much. She wore it all the time just to know he was okay. How could she know if it wasn't around her lovely neck? No—she probably believed him dead . . . if she were alive herself.

He hated this feeling he got about not knowing if she lived. His spark had been damaged so much he couldn't sense her anywhere near. He didn't even have the slightest of feelings if she was alright. Or the baby, their baby, whatever became of him?

A fall like that could kill a youngling. Especially one as precious as him. Starscreamwas downcast the whole time he spend in that cell with other creatures and species he'd never understand. Darkmetal took to noticing Starscream's downward mood.

Even when he walked by him Starscream's gaze would never turn to him . . . but . . . if Darkmetal took out the pendant then he'd look, but only at the necklace in his hands. Darkmetal didn't know of its importance and doubted he ever would. But they way Starscreamreacted around it—it was as if it belonged to someone very dear to him that was no longer with him.

Still—Darkmetal could not reflect on those things. His duty was to train these worthless species into gladiators. Including Starscream. Though, he could already tell he knew a thing or two about battles. From the first moment he saw him draw his blade from his shoulder to the time they clashed swords.

Starscream was special. This he knew, but he still knew not where he came from and Starscream would not tell him. The others had, but Starscream was as one dead now. Something had happened to him—not just him crashing onto this planet either.

Darkmetal may find out, but he may not. It didn't matter. He just needed to get him to fight. The day came to see what Starscream was made of.

"Starscream," he said coming up to the cell.

For once Starscream looked at him without the significance of the pendant. Darkmetalwas caught a little off-guard by this, but he continued nonetheless. He crossed his arms as two guards came up beside him with a strange device in their hands.

"It is time to show us what you got," said Darkmetal as the men entered and quickly attached something to Starscream's right ankle.

"What-what is this?" asked Starscream looking at it.

"It's just in case you decide to run for it," said Darkmetal. "It will explode if you reach a certain distance from this place . . . but then again the sercurity's so tight here I doubt you'll even get the chance."

Starscream didn't say anything. Darkmetal turned and signaled for Starscream to follow. What else could he do? There was nothing else to do.

Starscream followed him and found himself come out into a collesum of some sort. It wasn't large, but small. Just enough to test a one-on-one battle to see who's the strongest. Darkmetal stood off to the side and crossed his arms.

He watched as two more guards came up to Starscream and gave him a weapon of choice. It wasn't his sword, but he had to make do. He picked a sword that was just plain, nothing to it. As he looked at it he couldn't help but think that his armor was probably stronger than this worthless thing.

"Alright, send them out," said Darkmetal signaling to send other men out.

Starscreamturned to see two gladiators run out with weapons raised high to strike him. Starscream hadn't expected things to start so quickly. He jumped back and dodged their hits—like they could hurt him.

Starscream had unexpected the second one to be so fast. He whirled around Starscream and shot his trident in to Starscream's back. He had a powerful throw. It was so powerful the horns were stuck in Starscream's metal making him spark.

Starscream let out a faint yelp as he turned to see the perpetrator. He snarled at him and took his sword up high. He charged at him, but minded the other one with the mace. Starscreamwas about to strike the weaponless one when he dunked all of the sudden to let the one with the mace, who had swung at Starscream's back side, hit the one in front of him instantly knocking him down with a bloodies face.

The one with the mace was in shock. He hadn't expected that, neither did many who were watching. Starscream quickly turned and sliced the man across the chest with his sword. The man darted back dropping his mace. He carefully watched Starscream as Starscream paced before him and soon took his hand and placed it on the weapon still stuck in his back so he could pull it out.

Once he had he threw it at the man and stuck him against the wall with it defenseless to all. Starscream raised his sword to the man and saw him close his eyes, but Starscream lowered his weapon and turned to Darkmetal saying as he threw down his weapon—

"There . . . I have proven my skill."

"No, you must kill them," said Darkmetal tilting his head a bit.

"I've already killed enough as it is," said Starscream.

"Alright then . . . fight me," said Darkmetal entering the pit.

"Heh, as long as you give me my sword back," said Starscream with a smirk.

Darkmetal just motioned for the guards to bring their weapons. He took his sword and Starscream—his. Once he picked it up for all to see they all admired the red glow it seemed to burn once its master held it again. Starscream couldn't help but proudly smile as he looked at Darkmetal.

"By all means . . . make the first move," said Starscream trying to be 'polite'.

Darkmetal nodded saying—

"Fair enough."

And so the robot knight charged Starscream and just when he was ready to clash sword Starscream jumped above him thinking he had not been expecting this. Darkmetal knew a thing or two about jumpers though. He grabbed Starscream's foot and tossed him to the ground making him lose his sword from his hand.

Starscream's face was met with Darkmetal's sword. He just held it there and Starscream knew he was smiling. Starscream mouth was agape seeing Darkmetal out-hand him. Darkmetal just retreated his sword and turned saying—

"Again."

Starscream got up quickly and took his sword charging at the turned knight. Darkmetal turned quickly and this time—they clashed swords. There was a loud 'CLINK!' and then the low sound of Starscream's glow of his sword. Soon Darkmetal jumped back and so did Starscream.

It wasn't long before the two clashed again and again and again. It seemed the battle to never end until Darkmetal bested Starscream again by slicing his left leg. Starscream saw this and only growled. Darkmetal saw the determination in Starscream's optics and so admired him greatly for this.

Never had he come across anyone like this. Starscream was different. This he was correct. He was a 'bot after his own spark.

Starscream charged one last time, but instead on jumping like Darkmetal thought him to do he dunked. Darkmetal had jumped in the air to meet Starscream, but found he hadn't jumped. He then felt Starscream's tight grasp around his ankle and soon he was slammed to the ground quite hard. Harder than anyone has ever slammed him.

Darkmetal couldn't even let out a gasp before Starscream's red sword was touching his face. He then looked at Starscream who had a emotionless face. Soon his straight lips curled into a smirk.

"You lose . . . trainer," said Starscream with a smirk.

Starscream then retreated his sword back to his wing and backed away. Darkmetal got back up and was just in awe of being defeated. How could this be? He was the strongest on that planet but now . . . be was bested by a youngling and a robot like himself.

Oh well—at last it was Starscream. Darkmetal bowed to Starscream and said—

"I congratulate you on your victory Starscream, but do not expect it all the time."

"Same for you," said Starscream.

Darkmetal was silent for a moment and then walked away saying—

"Take him back to his cell."

"But sir what about his sword?" one of the guards asked.

Darkmetal looked at Starscream and saw his optics telling him that if they tried to take it again he'd die fighting. Darkmetal, in no way, wanted Starscream to pass away just yet.

"Let him keep it," he said leaving.

The guard just shrugged and took Starscream back. Darkmetal was right though, that wasn't the last time the two fought together. Starscream was kept training for at least a month. All the while he won Darkmetal's admiration for his skill was great and he was wise in the ways of battle.

Soon, Starscream had become his favorite, but the pendant issue still existed. Darkmetalwondered what to do with it. He didn't want Starscream to have it less it change the way he fought, but he didn't want to get rid of it for he knew—to Starscream—it might be like getting rid of his spark. Oh well, the issue could wait.

He had to prepare Starscream to be sold and he knew many would want to buy him as their gladiator. Starscream would make an excellent gladiator. Yes indeed. Starscream seemed to not mind this admiration.

He had grown attached to Darkmetal as well. Not just because he was a machine like him, but of his respect for his ways. Starscream was the only one allowed to never kill their opponent. Starscreamwas glad . . . but he still wanted to be free and perhaps . . . find his family—if they still were alive.

**Hot Shot's girl: Did you actually think I was gonna kill Starscream? Ha! He's one of the main characters. Just a little twist here for ya 'cause I thought he'd make an AWESOME gladiator :D Anywho see ya next chp. Wow! Almost 30! Ten more chps to go :D**


	30. What Could And Would Have Been

Alexis' 18th birthday had passed by so quickly it seemed like. Sure Oromus celebrated her birthday, but it wasn't the same. There wasn't much to remember about it. Sure she was, in human years, an adult now.

She remembered ber 17th birthday quite clearly. One being that was when she had first bonded with Starscream. Hhh, that was one of her best birthdays ever. She doubted her 18th could ever outshine that.

She wished Starscream was there to celebrate it with her . . . but he wasn't. He was gone. Dead perhaps, but not with her still. She missed him so.

Oromus could see her mood slowly becoming brighter. One of the reasons being the belly brace was taking all the wait off her back so she wasn't strained all the time. That would always put you in a good mood, but the other reason being her belly grew as if her child were still alive and growing inside her.

The child took long to develop seeing how his father was a long living transformer. Starscream had told her it could take up to a full year for the child to be born and Alexis knew . . . the day was coming soon. About five days after her birthday was when he was conceived. If she was to give birth to him it was going to be soon.

Alexis began to reflect on many things as the day came. She sat out in the garden in a beautiful white dress provided by Oromus. She let the sun warm her and the cool breeze relax her. It did, but her thoughts . . . we on so much sadness.

She thought about what would and could have been. She thought about what it would have been like if Starscream was there with her. He'd been sitting right next to her holding her hand and telling her sweetly that everything's going to be okay. She would like to believe that but that vision of her dead child still haunted her dreams.

It wasn't right to think like this she knew, but who wouldn't when the moment soon came to see the, perhaps, death of your child? She didn't want it to keep her from happiness, but it was. She thought about what would have happened if everything had gone according to plan.

Alexis smiled seeing a picture of their family in the garden just having a weekend picnic. She was sitting down preparing the food while Starscream was flirting with her making her put the food in the wrong places. She saw little Starscream who looked so much like his father run around the flowers and food just having fun into his father caught him and decided to tickle him to death. She chuckled a bit seeing his little foot accidentally knock over what looked like corn.

He got up and said in a small voice—

"I'm sorry mama."

"That's alright," Alexis found herself saying.

She then reached out to her little boy trying to hug him . . . but he vanished all too soon with the breeze. She found her hands touching nothing but air and she couldn't help but let the tears fill her eyes. Her lips trembled as her heart broke. She felt as if she had just lost something so precious to her to where she needed to live by it.

She then realized she was making a fuss over nothing and so folded her arms and cast her eyes down. Yes . . . what would have . . . and could have been.

* * *

Starscream sat in his cell one day just like any other day. He looked out and peered out the window that was just wide enough for him to see the sun. He sighed thinking of his Alexis and their child. He knew the time came soon for her to give birth.

Right about this day she would be having him. He would have been there too . . . if he was stronger. He was so weak. He felt like he had betrayed his family.

He promised to always be there for her and the baby. Look at where he was now . . . or where she was . . . if . . . she was still alive.

* * *

The day for the birthing, or sparking came but Alexis felt just fine. There was no signs of any child birth that day. Alexis was saddened feeling like it was because her child was dead. If so what was she to do with him?

When would he come out so she could bury him and mourn him? She just wanted to move on, but her heart ached her so much. Her child hurt her so much with sadness. Starscream hurt her so much when he fell from her as If never to be seen again.

Alexis couldn't take thinking this. She stood up to walk out of the garden and join Oromus but just as she had she felt an like an enormous knife had cut her through her womb. She grasp her belly and fell to her knees only crying out in pain. It wasn't like anything she's felt before.

It hurt her so much it put her to the brink of tears. Was this to be her child's death? The only thing she had left from Starscream? Why did she have to lose him to?

Her cries were heard by servants and so came to her. Oromus heard her as well and stayed by her side as they took her in a room and prepared the doctors knowing this was to be the birthing. Oromus was going to leave but Alexis held tight to his hand and pleaded with him to stay with her.

"Don't leave me too!" she cried as the tears stung her eyes.

"Alright," said Oromus staying by her side.

Alexis was placed on a bed and all prepared for the child to come into this world. Alexis couldn't breathe though because of the pain. They had to try and subside it. So they took warm clothes and placed it over her belly to at least try.

It was just enough to make her breathe. She inhaled and just as she had she had no choice but to push. The child was coming all too soon. Oromus didn't know if this was natural or if she'd be able to get him out.

He's seen the father and feared for Alexis. She might die attempting to get him out. He could as well. Oromus was not about to let two lives get taken, but right now . . . there was nothing he could do.

Alexis's nails dug into Oromus' skin and so he bit his lip not to cry out in pain. He started to bleed, but he focused so much on Alexis right now. She pushed again and again and he saw, with each push, she grew wearier. He knew she wouldn't last much longer and so started speaking to her.

"Come on Alexis, you can do this. Your child depends on you. The memory of Starscream depends on you!" he said looking at her strained and drenched with sweat face.

"Starscream," cried Alexis the sweat dripping everywhere.

She then tossed her head back and cried out in pain as she pushed again. The Doctor's eyes widened seeing the head. It was coming out smoothly, but . . . it all of the sudden got stuck.

Alexis halted her pushing and tried to catch her breaths as they came out short and quick. Her swell was rising up and down only a little and Alexis saw how much of pain she was in. Alexis cried out from the pain and couldn't find herself to push.

"I can't!" she cried closing her eyes shut. "I can't push!"

Oromus looked at the doctor with concern and so the doctor had no choice but to take hold of the child and pull it out. It was dangerous, but Alexis was so weak and frail right now and the child could suffocate. Alexis braced herself against the bed frame pushing up with her legs so the doctor could pull out.

The doctor's hands were covered in blood and fluid. It was normal, but a bad thing for the child was slipperay because of his metal. He saw now what the problem was and why he wasn't coming out. On his shoulders extended out something like wings.

They weren't that long, but they stopped him from coming out. The doctor took hold of the wings and pulled with all his might, but the fluid made his hands slip from the child's metal. He looked at it with wide eyes for a moment, but continued his job.

"Alexis you need to push!" cried the doctor taking a firm grip on the child.

"I—I can't!" cried Alexis feeling her life drain away because of the child.

"You have to or you both shall die!" said the doctor making sure Alexis knew of the outcome.

Alexis then took both hands and squeezed Oromus' and with all her might she pushed, but soon she let out her last gasp. Her head fell back on the bed and her body eased. Oromus looked at her with wide eyes and noticed her limp grip on his hand.

"ALEXIS!!" he cried.

* * *

Alexis felt how light her body was now. This time, she wasn't surrounded by doctors and maids. She was surrounded by light and when she looked in the distance she felt a smile come to her face seeing a certain seeker with his back turned to her only a couple yards away.

"Starscream!" she said with a smile as she lightly ran over to him.

She felt as if she was in slow motion, yet . . . not. Starscream turned to her and opened his arms and let her fall in his grasp. Alexis' hair fell on his arms seeing it had grown quite a bit and now was able to fall on whoever she fell into. She let her tears fall as Starscream held her.

She had never been so happy in her life than right now. She was with the one she loved and that is where she wanted to be for all eternity. She hadn't even thought if she had died or not. She opened her eyes and smiled at Starscream who lovingly smiled back.

She then looked down to see his hands move and bring out her pendant. Her mouth opened just the slightest as he placed it upon her smooth neck. Her eyes couldn't get taken away from Starscream's. She then noticed something.

"Where's our son Starscream?" she asked.

"He's not here," he said like in a dream.

"Then—he is still alive," she said casting her eyes down. "I had hoped to see him here with you and hold him in my arms. I guess . . . I'll never get to now."

"No," said Starscream placing his finger under her chin to make her look up into his optics. "He has not yet been born. He needs you Alexis."

"But I am so weak," she said. "I'm nothing without you."

"Then take my strength Alexis," he said placing his hands around her waist.

"But I'm not you," she said.

"For now . . . you have to be," he said as his voice faded away like the wind.

His mouth came to speak again, but what came from it was horrible cries. They weren't Alexis' cries but a sparklings'. Alexis soon felt herself be pulled back and all come back together.

* * *

Alexis' pupils shrunk as she took in the gasp of life. Once she had she heard the cries of a child that was not human. Her eyes scanned the room searching for him, but it was so blurry she couldn't see anything. She soon shook her head and saw the doctor holding him,

He was alive and wiggling in the doctor's grasp. Alexis felt that smile come to her face as her eyes lit up. The doctor was looking him up and down in confusion, probably wondering where the sex of the child was.

"It's a . . ." said the doctor trying to figure it out.

"A boy," gasped out Alexis.

All eyes turned to her surprised she was still alive. Oromus smiled in happiness seeing she was well. Alexis cried so much that day. Her child was alive after all now all she wanted to do was hold him.

"Please," gasped Alexis holding her weary arms out to him. "Let me hold him."

They had already cleaned him up and so gave him to her. Alexis held the large child in her grasp and cried. She cried for his life was not taken from him in the fall and the last thing she had from Starscream was not gone. He was alive and still crying.

At least he was still crying. That wa a good thing. That's all she wanted to hear from him. She inhaled and looked at him.

He soon looked at his mother and just shut up in silence like he knew who she was. She smiled as she took his small hand in hers. He looked just like his father expect he had some dark blue on him and his optics were green. She coughed a bit but was happy nonetheless.

"Oh thank-you," she cried weakly. "Thank-you for letting him live."

Oromus smiled and was happy all turned out well. Alexis held onto her little Starscream for dear life and wouldn't let him go. Oromus feared she's suffocate the poor thing, but he forgot what it was. He was a robot like his father, but then again--having a human for a mother you could never be sure.

Alexis felt her tears quicken. She thought she was going to loss him if she hadn't already. She thought she'd be crying for his death then his life. She thought so many things . . . but she was, for once, glad she thought wrong.

She inhaled and looked at him and then thought of Starscream. He'd be so proud to have a son. So proud . . . if he were here. She knew he'd be by her side all the time.

But he wasn't and now . . . she knew she had t be strong. She rubbed his little face and admired him. He was so perfect, nothing whatsoever was wrong with him. And here she thought he'd be ill or at least something wrong.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as Oromus' voice came to her.

"What shall you name him, if you mind me asking?" asked Oromus leaning over to see the little mech.

"Starscream," she exhaled shaking her head. "After his father."

"Tis a good name," he said shaking his head.

Alexis looked at Oromus and saw his desire to touch the child and so she leaned little Starscream more over to Oromus signaling it was okay. Oromus looked at her and smiled as he slowly took his hand and placed it on his head. He rubbed gently and smiled as his optics found the new man's face.

"He's just like him Alexis," said Oromus.

"I know," she said shaking her head.

Alexis couldn't help but smile. It was a good thing she did this and this she knew. She closed her eyes for a little only thanking Starscream for at least giving him to her. She only wished she could thank him in person.

* * *

The day had come and Starscream still sat in his cell. Alexis . . . their sparkling was due this day. Their son was suposed to come into this world. Now he'd never know.

His spark ached for them and ever he was darkened with sadness. He would have loved to enjoy that day with them . . . but he was away from them. He would have been there with her . . . through her pain . . . or death.

If they were still alive . . . he'd never know.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I didn't get this to ya sooner. It's like 1 in the morning when I could actually get on the com. Well I hope you guys enjoyed and are glad little Starscream jr is okay. See I told you happiness would soon come, but sadness still lingers from the hurt of separation.**


	31. Sold

"Starscream!" called Darkmetal coming to his cell. "It's your turn. Come on, get out there."

At that they let Starscream out and took him out in the arena. He was out with quite a few others as well. It looked like he was being put up for auction. This was the way of a slave apparently.

He saw all the people come and see them to pick the strongest. Many took a great fancy to him saying to Darkmetal he had a mean look to him. Darkmetal only snickered finding it all-too-true what they said about him. Many had come to fear Starscream, and not just because of his skill in combat neither.

Once he was picked though he had to show his combat skill by killing another gladiator that was fairly skilled as good. Starscream completely refused to fight. He would not do it whatsoever. He was the stubborn one he was.

Darkmetal knew he could offline Starscream before he killed again. It appeared he was an old war 'bot, but of what race he still didn't know and probably never would. By doing this Starscream caused himself to not be bought. Though many people wanted him they didn't want a gladiator that wouldn't fight—it just wasn't a gladiator.

Darkmetal got onto Starscream about this once he was returned to his cell. Starscream was quiet most of the time unless he wanted to make a point.

"You don't understand Starscream. You will never be bought unless you fight!" he said to him. "That is why you are here. To be trained to be a gladiator."

"I will not kill," said Starscream. "I have done enough of that in my lifetime."

"It is the ways of a gladiator," said Darkmetal.

"Do you think I chose this?!" asked Starscream glaring at him with dark optics.

Darkmetal was silent for a moment, but listened closely when Starscream spoke again.

"I promised to change," said Starscream soon catching a glimpse of the pendant and getting caught in a short trance. "I promised 'her'."

Darkmetal followed his optic gaze and found it resting on the pendant they found on Starscream a couple months ago. It was then he truly realized the importance of the jewel. He understood a little bit more about why Starscream did the things he did.

Starscream said no more. He just turned his back to the 'bot and wished to be left alone in his cell. It would be better if he was. He could think more alone.

Darkmetal just nodded a bit and then turned and left. He had to contemplate on what to do with Starscream. What would he do with him if not turn him into a gladiator?

The next day he tried again, but Starscream refused to fight. Usually they'd have someone like him killed, but Darkmetal couldn't kill Starscream. Starscream had become his favorite. How could you kill someone you cared about? Maybe it'd be for his own good seeing how Starscream wished to be free.

Certainly he had noone to return to. This 'her' he spoke about was certainly gone. If she fell like he had she might as well be a memory. 'She' was keeping him from his appointed job and that is to be a gladiator.

Oh well though, perhaps someone else would come along and deal with it themselves. Darkmetal highly doubted it . . . but one day . . .

"And this is our finest warrior," said Darkmetal gesturing his hand towards Starscream. "He calls himself Starscream."

"Hmmm . . . I like him," came a familiar voice.

Starscream's optics widened seeing her again. His mouth went agape as he spoke—

"Captain?!"

"Well hello warrior," said the golden head.

"I don't know if you'll like him to be your gladiator," said Darkmetal. "This one's stubborn. He won't kill."

"Is that so?" asked the woman who placed her fingers on her chin.

"Yes, so if you'd like any other," said Darkmetal ready to show off the others.

"Oh no," she said stopping him. "I think this one's just fine."

"But he's—" started Darkmetal.

"I can always get him out of that now can't I?" she said.

"Very well," said Darkmetal ready to give away. "Just come with me and we'll discuss the customes and rules."

Starscream would have rather not been bought by her, but he had no choice. Once Darkmetal returned he pretty much gave the keys to her and let her have him. She smiled as she turned and held up the device that would blow him into the next galaxy if he didn't obey her.

"This way—Starscream," she said walking away.

"Before you go," said Darkmetal catching him just in time. "I just want to say you were the finest of my warriors I ever had. I enjoyed having you with us."

Starscream didn't say a word. Though he did feel Darkmetal touch his hand and leave something in it. Starscream glanced down to see the pendant. His mouth opened slightly in a dreamy shock.

"I don't think I'll be needing this," he said hinting a smile. "It is quite feminine."

"But why would you give this back to me?" asked Starscream in wonder.

"I too loved someone," he admitted. "I see this is all you have left of her. Unlike me—I had nothing. Keep it close if that's what it takes to feel her."

At that Darkmetal turned and left. Starscream stood there just watching him leave. That is—until his 'master' called him.

"Starscream, are you coming?!" she called to him.

"Hm, yes . . . I am," he said coming along.

Seeing his old captain told him which planet they fell in. It didn't make things any easier though. He was brought back to her home and he knew that, being her slave, he'd be living in hell.

"Make yourself at home—slave," she couldn't help but give out a chuckle. "How in the world did you ever become a slave? . . . did . . . did something happen to Alexis?"

Starscream didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. He just held his fist close to his spark which carried the pendant and only wished Alexis was there with him.

"Not going to talk about it?" she asked.

"I wish not to Captain, or master whatever you wish for me to call you," he said still not looking at her.

"Please, just call me Ateal," she said. "But still, I am your owner so you must tell me what happened to Alexis."

"I'm . . . not sure," said Starscream casting his face away from her.

"Oh, I see," she said.

Ateal couldn't help it. In a way she was glad she was gone, but did pity Starscream's loss. He was still the same since last she saw him.

Quite good-lookin' as well. She smiled a bit but turned and left Starscream to be alone. She let him be alone for about two days until she came to him and told him her plan.

"Look, I didn't just buy you because I know you," she said. "I was there because I wanted a gladiator. You will fight for me—since you have nothing else to do."

Starscream was offended by that, but didn't say anything. He just looked away from her like he usually does. She sighed and shook her head saying—

"You better get your head straight. I want a mighty gladiator that will win every single battle and perhaps get the chance to fight in Cartus."

"Whatever," sighed Starscream glancing down.

"Starscream," she said with a shake of her head. "Get over her."

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"She died right?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I—I don't know," said Starscream. "We fell and now—"

"She's dead," said Ateal. "No organic can survive a fall like that. Yes, Darkmetal told me about how they found you."

"So," said Starscream. "Did he tell you how I was forced into salvery and you are going along with it."

"Well you wouldn't do it freely anyways," said Ateal crossing her arms.

She then cast her eyes down and inhaled as she looked at him with stormy blue eyes saying—

"I thought that now we could be partners—together."

"Not like that," he said shaking his head. "I told you before, I can't."

"You transformers, whatever you are, are ridiculous," she said with her arms crossed and face scrunched.

"It is our ways. It's a curse, or a blessing . . . we were never meant to bond with humans. I broke that rule and now look at me . . . it's my curse," said Starscream with a heavy sigh.

"I see," said Ateal shuffling her feet a bit. "Well then . . . get some rest. I want you to start tomorrow."

Just as Ateal left she felt her heart sink. There really was no way for her to be with him was there? She cast her eyes down in sadness. It was true, Alexis had all of him . . . even in death.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I know it was short, but the next one will be longer . . . I think. Anyways--HA! I bet you weren't expecting that! LOL just wanted to complicate things up more. Don't worry she'll cause more trouble later on ;D**


	32. I Cannot Part

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry for not updating in forever! My sister just got me hooked onto Final Fantasy 7! It's soooo awesome! Especially my new fave Vincent Valentine ;D Anywho this chp is a little short. I think the next one will be longer. Well anyways enjoy. I should have the other one up soon.**

Oromus came outside to look for Alexis. Of course finding her in the garden. She sat on a stone bench just holding her young son.

Starscream was wrapped in a blue blanket just fiddling with his mother's dress collar. Alexis didn't mind. He wasn't hurting anything. Every now and then she'd stop him from ripping it, but either way he was being a good boy.

"Ah, there you are Alexis," sighed Oromus with a smile as he came up to her.

"How'd you guess I was here Oromus?" asked Alexis with a hint of sarcasm.

"You wouldn't believe it," said Oromus taking a sit next to her. "I had to ask all around the palace for any slue on to where you where."

At that Alexis cast her gaze down and giggled. Oromus just smiled. It was good to see her happy and smiling and giggling again.

"I'm glad you do that," said Oromus.

"Do what?" asked Alexis looking at him again.

"Smile, giggle—be happy," he said.

Alexis just gave a small smile as she shifted Starscream's position in her arms to on her shoulder. She rubbed him with the side of her head as he let out small squeaks and chirps as all newborns would.

"He's quite big," said Oromus looking at the child slowly move his head around.

"Well—his father was large," she said with a hint of a blush.

"I'm just so happy you're alive," said Oromus. "We almost lost you."

Alexis cast her eyes down and scanned her thoughts. She lightly inhaled as she said—

"I think you did . . ."

Oromus just dropped his head and picked it back up just to look forward. He squinted his eyes at the sun and inhaled as he straightened, placing his hands on his lap. He looked at Alexis and said—

"What made you come back?"

"Starscream," she said holding her son a little tighter.

"Starscream huh?" said Oromus nodding a bit. "He was there."

"Yeah," said Alexis casting her eyes down as all became silent except the small grunts of her child.

"What did he say?" asked Oromus casting his eyes at Alexis.

"That . . . I needed to be him in raising our son," said Alexis, her eyes still off from Oromus.

"It is a shame . . . that he could not be here," said Oromus.

"Yes, it is," said Alexis. "But he would have loved his son—I know it."

"Well Starscream looks much like his father," said Oromus seeing Alexis bring the child lower in her arms to where he could see him. "Just a few minor colors are different."

"Yeah," said Alexis nodding. "He's still his father's son."

"He'll probably have some of his mother's traits as he grows," said Oromus patting the mech's head with a smile. "He's got to."

Alexis gave off a little blush before she sat the child up on her lap and held him by his under arms.

"Look Starscream. See uncle Oromus?" she said with a smile as she placed her lips near her son's audio receivers.

Oromus gave off a small chuckle seeing Starscream look at him with a blank expression. He knew, after seeing his father, that even robots dealt with expressions. He might be a while until he starts making expressions on his face but that was okay—he could wait to see his 'nephew' actually smile at him.

Oromus just tickled his little chin, but still Starscream made no expression. Alexis just smiled and laid Starscream against her breasts sighing—

"Don't worry—he'll smile someday."

"Yes, and I'll be there to see it," said Oromus holding his index finger up.

Alexis just inhaled and exhaled lightly. She closed her eyes as she leaned her face down to where her cheek touched her sparkling's forehead. Her teal eyes soon opened and starred out into the swaying plants of the garden in the warm wind. She took another inhale as the wind raced by her and spoke as if in a soft dream—

"The thing is Oromus . . . If Starscream wouldn't have told me to go back and raise our son . . . I don't think I would have ever left."

Oromus just starred at her as she spoke. He understood of the bond and the curse of not loving any other but Starscream until she die—but could she in death as well?

Alexis soon sat up and gave off a soft smile as the breeze came past her cool and crisp. She tightened her grip around her son just a little as she felt his little body move in her lap.

"Even in death . . ." she said. "I'll still love him."

Alexis bowed her head and looked at her son who still sat pretty limp in her lap. His head drooping down so Alexis took her hands and held it up for him.

"Starscream said that if I were to bond with him . . . then I'd love no other," said Alexis giving off a slow blink. "He was right—and I knew he was right, but I didn't want to care. I wanted to love no other but him . . . but . . . I hadn't realized how hard it was going to be."

At that Oromus saw tears begin in Alexis' eyes. Her shoulders began to move up and down in sadness. He heard Alexis inhale sharply trying to stop her tears, but it didn't work.

"I hadn't realized I'd miss him so much that I want to die just to be with him . . . I thought I was just going to live on with that empty feeling in my heart, but . . . I'm not. Having our sparkling though—has helped me to cope with Starscream's abstinence. I still miss him with all my heart," she said with a small shake of her head that let two tears drop.

"You can't expect not to," said Oromus. "In a way—I suppose—This transformer bonding is a good thing. Us . . . we can simply move on, but the way transformers love—it's beautiful. It shows they are meant for only one and their sparks, no matter how far apart they may get, are connected for life. But like you said—it can be a good thing or bad thing. In your situation . . . it's bad. But I don't think you needed to bond with Starscream . . . I believe that you, originally, loved him that much as it is."

"Mhm," sniffed Alexis wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Starscream said the bond will cease once we are both dead—but I find now that is not true."

Alexis cast her eyes up toward the blue sky that let white clouds sail it's blue seas. She smiled softly and blinked saying—

"That even in death . . . I still love my Starscream. I love him far too much to let our love die—even when it's supposed to."


	33. Games

**Hot Shot's girl: See, told ya it shouldn't take so long 'cause I've been writing the past weekend, though not as much as I should :( I've been drabbling down another story just for fun that probably won't be a fanfic if I see it not fit :) Also I almost got killed while walking my dog out in 75mph wind! Trees fell around us everywhere XD Thank goodness I'm alive today 'cause you wouldn't be getting this update ;D So anyways enjoy this chp.**

"Alright Starscream, today will be the day we get started," said Ateal coming into his chambers. "I already have the first fights down. Are you up for the task?"

"Do I have any choice?" asked Starscream with a low tone of voice.

"Hm, you're learning to become a slave," said Ateal with a slight twirl of her dirty blonde hair.

She gave off a smile as her eyes ran up and down his body. She soon turned on her heals and left him though. Before Starscream left his room he looked down at Alexis' pendant he still carried with him. It was as smooth as ever and almost gave off a faint green glow.

Starscream sighed to himself only knowing it told how alive Starscream was. If only the pendant knew how 'dead' he truly was. Without Alexis there was no reason to live. It seemed like the same ole story again like the time the sea separated them.

Starscream wondered what it would have been like if 'they' were still alive. He just sat in darkness picturing his family. There, Alexis stood before him just smiling. Her white gown so silky making her own skin shine.

Their little mech standing by her side holding her hand. Primus he was the spinning image of him. Starscream couldn't help but let the end of his lips curl into a smile thinking of when their little son grew . . . he'd be quite a femme's mech.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed with a wide smile as he let go of his mother's hand to run to his father only to hold tightly onto his.

Starscream stood up and outstretched his arms to the child but just as soon as the child came to touch him he was taken away all-to-soon. Starscream embraced nothing but air and darkness. Once he realized this he bowed his head and his moods were grim. It was just like he lost them all over again.

He thought he and Alexis were well off and ready to be parents. He thought . . . they were finally going to have the good life of peace and prosperity . . . but he forgot that that was only in fairy tales. Hhh, it seemed lift was pressed down the hardest on him.

He always wondered what he did wrong for Primus to curse him so. He thought it was because he loved a human, an organic. If that be so then let Primus curse him a thousand times. He was so tied of getting on His good side with these blessings and all.

Starscream had nothing left to lose and so he welcomed the curses. He wanted Primus to bring on the curses so maybe . . . he could die a lot faster and be reunited with his family, but for now . . . he'd fulfill his duty to his new master as a slave. It was the only thing he could do now.

Starscream got up and headed out of his chambers. Once he exited he met Ateal just standing outside his room with her arms crossed, looking quite impatient.

"I didn't say make your choice to come Starscream," she said with a little sigh. "Make sure you obey me. I can blast you into the next star system you know."

At that she held up the detonator for his ankle bomb just in case he got any ideas. Starscream was in no way going to disobey her, but dying wasn't such a bad idea at this time. Still—be didn't want to disrespect anyone, that just wasn't him.

"I know that Ateal," said Starscream with a small nod of his head. "Don't worry . . . it won't happen again."

"Good, follow me," she said making sure this time he was coming.

Ateal then took Starscream out to a local fighting arena. It was small like his fighting arena he used to be in so he was well used to this. His first fight outside of training was simple. It was just an ordinary organic human-looking gladiator.

Starscream, of course, did not kill him. Many were angered by this and threatened to destroy Starscream if he didn't follow the rules but Ateal understood his honor and so did not offline him. She kept him the way he was. He was allowed to not kill in these gladiator games though his opponents wouldn't be so merciful.

Each battle Starscream came out victorious. He was a god among the gladiators. Usually robot gladiators like him never got far, but he was no ordinary robot. On occasions he had transformed in the middle of battle just to get the upper hand.

Some of his opponents flew in the air. Like the one he had just encountered. It was a bat-like creature. It had sharp fangs and dark skin and some features to that of a human.

If he didn't know any better he'd say it was a vampire. No matter, Starscream had fought worse creatures than this. Once it had attacked him it tried flying him high in the air and dropping him, but underestimated Starscream's own ability to fly.

"Transform!" said Starscream transforming into his jet mode and roaring his engines as he took off into the clouds.

Both owns watched as their slaves flew out seeing range. Had they deserted them? No, they couldn't have. Ateal knew Starscream wouldn't do such a thing but did wonder who was winning.

That question was soon answered as the bat-like creature fell from the heavens and collided with the ground. Starscream slowly came down from the clouds in robot mode just looking mightier than ever. Once his feet touched the ground he was named victor.

It wasn't anything new to Ateal. She just smiled as she crossed her arms and twisted her hips just starring with affection towards Starscream. Starscream took a quick glance to her and then turned away from her. He knew if he looked at her too long Ateal would only fall more for Starscream and so he had to isolate himself from her as much as possible.

He couldn't have another female organic like him. They just have too many flaws. It was better if she liked someone in her own race. At least that way—she wouldn't get her heart broken.

"Good job Starscream," said Ateal with affection in her voice as Starscream passed by her.

"Just bring on the next game," said Starscream finding a place to sit.

Ateal didn't like the way he was acting, but then again she hadn't seen him any other way had she? He was only in a better mood with his Alexis around and now that she isn't he's very bitter, especially to her. She wished he'd treat her better than the way he has been lately, but he probably would never now that he has nothing to live for. Hhh, why couldn't she be the one he could live for?

It'd help ease his mourning to where he could move on. She so badly wanted him to move on. That dumb bonding curse was in the way. How could she get around it?

Well—there was one way. She could always make a move on him and plainly tell him he didn't have to love her in order to be with her. She knew Starscream would always he Alexis' and she his, but that would never stop him from being with other women would it? It'd just be that he wouldn't care for them like the first.

Ateal wouldn't complain, or would she? Each day she was around him and just starring at him she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to 'bond' with him. She very well knew that when last seen Alexis was carrying Starscream's child, or at least that's what she heard. So there had to be some way the two became one and this only intrigued Ateal.

She ever wondered if Starscream was like organic men and could 'bond' their way. She had guessed so seeing Alexis was mostly like her. Her mind took her to places that weren't right, but she was so attracted to him.

He was strong, and very handsome, even if he wasn't organic. He had human-like features that made him attractive, but the one thing that mostly did was his attitude. He was so hot-tempted most of the time, but he was always quiet, so deep in thought. Ateal never thought a quiet man could be so appeasing to her.

Why Alexis had to die and leave this world she'd never know, but if she was Alexis . . . she'd hold onto life as long as she could and love him till the end of time itself. Starscream was that good to hold onto. Alexis didn't know what she had apparently, though she'd never tell that to Starscream.

Starscream seemed to be invincible in every way . . . but one battle almost made Ateal believe otherwise. It was a battle to where Starscream was up against two. One a shorter and furry creature and the other—well it was yet to be shown.

Starscream had a rough time with the shorter creature. It was quick and once it moved it always came behind Starscream to slice at his heels. This injured Starscream from moving as fast as he wanted to to beat this thing. This was the first time Ateal feared she'd lose a game.

Starscream though always pulled back at the end. He calculated where the creature was going to head next and so stuck his sword out to where he was to be and the creature ran right into it. Yes he wounded it, but no he didn't kill it.

"The victor is Starscream!" announced the announcer seeing the shorter creature not being able to move with a hurt shoulder.

Just as soon as Starscream turned his back he felt the ground shake. He quickly turned to see the next cotenant. It was quite large indeed. An ogar of great size.

It's thick skin a shade of dark screen and also it possessed a single eye so was it deemed the name Cyclops. Its weapon of choice was a club, but it really didn't use it as much seeing how he stomped his victims to death most of the time. Starscream barely had time to dodge as the creature took a step down on him.

Ateal covered her mouth seeing Starscream struggle to fight this thing. He was already wounded in agility as it was and so stood little chance to this creature. Starscream's dodges were all but spent seeing his sliced ankles began to get the best of him.

"Starscream watch out!!" cried Ateal seeing the creature try to smash him under his feet now.

In a quick motion Starscream took out his sword and jabbed it up making it go right through the creature's foot. The behemoth gave out a cry, but soon decided his club was better used for the job. Starscream flared his engines which caused him one last dodge as the club met the ground. Starscream soon jumped on the club and ran up the montser's arm meeting his sharp blade with the creature's rough skin.

Starscream had to use all his might to at least draw blood. He soon came to its eye and sliced near it making no injury to blind him, but at least to bring him down. It cried out in pain and once Starscream landed back on the ground he was named victor yet again seeing how the creature could not go on. After that Starscream hopped back out of the arena where he was met with Ateal.

"Starscream!" she gasped as she wrapped her arms around him just glad he was alright.

Starscream wasn't expecting this and so quickly pushed her away. She looked at him with confused eyes as he only scowled. He turned away and said—

"I need repaired as soon as possible. We better leave."

"Oh, of course," said Ateal taking Starscream back to where they stayed in that town.

Starscream stayed in his room most of the day repairing himself. Once Ateal saw it fit she entered his room and asked how he was doing. Starscream stood in her presence and said—

"My repairs are gong along perfectly. There is nothing else necessary for you to be doing here."

"Starscream, you are my slave," she said coming closer to him. "You need to learn that I have the right to do anything."

Starscream's face was stone cold as she was but inches away from him. She let that pause of silence in so she could get up the courage to say—

"Like this."

At that she leaned up to him and met his lips with hers. Starscream stood there for only two seconds until he gently pushed her back saying—

"No . . . Ateal I told you I can't."

"I'm not asking you to love me," she said coming back to where she was before. "I know you are still bound to Alexis even though she's dead."

"If," corrected Starscream.

"Hhh, if," said Ateal with a tilted of her head. "Either way she isn't here and look at you—you're miserable!"

"It's my curse. I have to live with it," said Starscream.

"But you don't have to abide by it," said Ateal with a turn of her shoulders. "Look, just because you are bonded to only one person doesn't mean you can't be with me. Yes I know you're heart will always be with Alexis but I don't want your heart."

At that her hands slid to Starscream's chest and then to his sides. He watched their movement as they soon rested near his backside. He then turned his gaze to Ateal who looked at him with soft eyes. The poor thing actually wanted to be with him.

"Please . . . just try," said Ateal perking her lips out to him.

Could Starscream? Ateal, like she said, didn't want his spark and knew she couldn't have it. All she wanted was at least one bond from Starscream. Right about now Starscream was considering it. Perhaps if he gave her what she wanted then she'd leave him alone to wallow in pity.

It couldn't hurt right? He'd feel nothing for her but then again . . . wouldn't be betraying Alexis' love dead or alive? No he couldn't do that and another was what if she wanted more from him? What if one time wasn't enough?

Starscream would not be her lover. He couldn't be. Not with his spark still attached to Alexis. Like he said—it was his curse.

Ateal had given Starscream enough time to speak and so made the first move. She smashed her lips into his and tried to get a passionate kiss from him, but soon Starscream pulled away and made sure she was off him, hands and all.

"No," he said. "I can't. I'd be betraying Alexis. I'm not that cold to do that . . . I'm sorry."

"I . . . I understand," said Ateal casting her eyes down.

There was a silence shared between the two later on. Both gazed down and pondered many things. Starscream couldn't believe he was actually considering doing it. May Primus curse him a thousand times over for that. Ateal though—had just had her heart broken—again.

Oh well . . . she was a tough girl. She could move on. She saw now how dedicated Starscream was to Alexis, even if she was dead. Alexis was lucky to have someone like that.

"Well then," said Ateal picking her head up and glancing at Starscream. "You better get well rested 'cause you made it to the finals of the gladiator business. We're heading off to Cartus soon. You should be so lucky to be going there."

"I see," said Starscream.

"Well . . . good-bye then," she said turning and leaving.

"Bye," said Starscream feeling a bit pity for her seeing how he was the one she could never get just like a while back when he thought Alexis was the one he could never get.

**Hot Shot's girl: O.O Duh duh duh dum!!**


	34. Getting Better

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry this chp is so short. It's meant to be. I think the next one will be longer so don't worry :) Yeah . . . it should be. Anyways enjoy.**

Alexis was nervous at first, but once she got the hang of raising little Starscream she saw how easy it was. Like the time she tried to figure out what to feed his little mouth. Of course Oromus told her they always breast feed their children. Alexis wanted another way, but it seemed little Screamer didn't want anything else.

He actually liked her milk and he was gentle on her than what she thought he was going to be. Her son was so sweet all adored him even though he was a robot. He was so human in so many ways—getting that from his mother. Though Alexis also believed him to take after his father as well.

Alexis meant through many things she was supposed to be sharing with Starscream—like their son's first steps. Who would have thought he could start taking his first steps at only a couple months old. Though he got tired of falling down he just stook to crawling.

It had been months since he was born and he was growing well. He was about the size of a human toddler. Yes, he was getting that big. Apparently he was taking after his father.

Alexis was glad he looked so much like his father. He was the only thing she had left from him. She was so glad she had him if not Starscream—though her heart still ached for her bonded. She missed him more than life itself.

Little Starscream though loved the garden like his mother. Alexis took him there every day if she felt up to it. Yes he loved sitting in the soft grass as the sun beat down on him making him shine like a knight in shining armor.

Alexis only chuckled as she sat next to her little boy who sat up as good as he could just picking the pedals off the flowers just to throw then off his little fingers watching them fly to the ground in the wind that came ever now and then.

Alexis gave off a soft sigh as she fiddled with the stems of flowers to fashion a head ring for her young son. After she was done she smiled and showed it to him.

"Starscream—look what mommy made you," she said with a smile as she put it on his head.

Starscream wanted to take it off so he could examine it more closely but his mother stopped him. Starscream didn't fuss he just went back to his task at hand—taking all the pedals off the flowers. Alexis just smiled and shook her head. Then with a sigh and slump of the shoulders she turned her head and thought about many things.

"Hello Alexis," came Oromus seeing her enjoying the say with her son.

"Oh—hi Oromus," she said bowing her head and then looking at the emperor.

"Hello Starscream," he said with a smile as he leaned over to the young lad.

Starscream just smiled at him and Oromus smiled back. He was so glad the lad finally learned to smile at him. He's been waiting a long time to see it.

"I see he's Mr. Smiley all the time now," he said pacing a bit.

"Hhh, not all the time," said Alexis as she took the youngster in her lap.

Starscream was in the stage of not really liking to be picked up and so began to make some fuss. Alexis just lightly slapped his arm and said—

"Oh hush."

Not that Starscream actually felt the light slap but he did be quiet. He loved his mother and started obeying her more now. Oromus was glad he loved his mother. That was one of the best kinds of love.

"So how is everything going with your empire?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, tis going well," said Oromus shaking his head and clasping his hands together behind his back. "You know . . . before he was born you used to not look like that."

"Like what Oromus?" asked Alexis shifting Starscream's position on her to where she could have a better grip on him.

"Happy, smiley, sighing in peace," said Oromus. "You're getting better . . . that's a good thing."

"Well . . . it's call because of him," said Alexis bouncing Starscream up and down a little.

Starscream let out a giggle, which only made Alexis, and Oromus smile in glee. Alexis just rubbed her face into his neck and kissed him.

"Who's my sweet sparkling?"

Starscream only moved his head away and gargled out a giggle. Alexis let out a small chuckle as she sat him down and stood up. Her eyes were still on him though as she stood next to Oromus.

She couldn't help but smile. He was so contagious. He was so cute. He was so—adorable.

He was her son and she was quite proud of it. Oromus inhaled and soon turned to Alexis and said—

"Alexis since you have had time to recuperate with your son I was wondering if you'd accompany me on an outing."

"Hm, like what?" she asked with a twist of the hips.

"Well there's this gladiator event that only comes one time a year and—well you know my position in that," he said with a small hint of a smile.

"Hm, I do remember those," said Alexis. "No I don't think I'd want to. I don't like fighting—Starscream didn't either."

"It's a simple game," said Oromus. "Not only that, but tradition. Usually the whole royal family will attend."

"But like I said," said Alexis. "I do not like killing."

"If you don't want it to be then I can simple stop it," said Oromus.

"Anything I want you'll do?" asked Alexis.

"Anything," said Oromus. "If you fear some one are about to be terminated then you just give the word and I shall stop the battle."

"Oh how sweet," she said with a smile.

"I am your brother am I not?" asked Oromus outstretched his arms.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Alexis with a smile.

"So will you?" asked Oromus. "You can take Starscream. I doubt he'd even care about the games. They are rather quick."

"Hm, why don't you ask him?" said Alexis with a smile as she clasp her hands together behind her back.

"I think I will," said Oromus bending down to the little thing. "What do you say Starscream? Will you accompany your mother to the games?"

Starscream just tilted his head a bit at Oromus and starred at him. Oromus just smiled saying—

"Oh no, I won't let anything happen to her. I tell you what—why don't you protect her when we go out? Deal?"

At that Oromus stood up and inhaled saying—

"He said it was fine with him as long as he clings to you most of the time."

Alexis let out a laugh as she leaned back on her heels. Her face turned red a bit as she shook her head saying—

"I guess it's a yes from me then since I have such good protection if ever I go out."

"Good," said Oromus kissing Alexis on the cheek. "I shall see you two tomorrow."

"'Kay . . . bye," she whispered as he left.

Her eyes then went to her little mech as she knelt down and picked him up. She sighed and shook her head saying—

"I swear you are just like you're father in every way."

She then took his little hand in hers and let her mind wonder. She placed him on her hip and her mood immediately went soft thinking of her lost love.

"Though . . . I guess that's a good thing huh?"

She then smiled seeing her son smile at her with the same smile Starscream always did. She touched her forehead with his and rubbed him a little saying—

"Of course it is . . . Starscream."

**Hot Shot's girl: Hee, hee, hee, see where I'm getting at now? Well of course you do. Well see ya next chp :D**


	35. I Fought For You

**Hot Shot's girl: It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The reunion! . . . or is it? Lol, read and see, and enjoy :D**

Starscream clung close onto his mother's bosom. His optics followed all the people he was surrounded by with his mother. Sure the guards made sure they stayed their distance from the royal family, but the mechanical child couldn't help but let his mind and optics wander. He saw all the new faces as they glanced at him giving him sometimes strange looks.

The people have heard about the emperor's nephew but never really saw him before. They had no idea he looked in such a way as he did now. They looked at his mother and wondered how she ever managed to birth him. Alexis saw their thoughts and so just smiled and continued to follow Oromus to their required seats.

Once they got there Alexis sighed and placed Starscream in her lap. She smiled as she let her shoulders drop. She looked around wondering if this is what it was like so long ago on earth. The thought just sent thrills down her spin making her quiver in excitement just a bit.

"Are you cold Alexis?" asked Oromus seeing the shake.

"No," said Alexis glancing down and then out in the arena. "Just excited."

"Oh, good," said Oromus leaning back in his head. "I heard this new opponent has never been beaten and hits with an iron fist."

"An iron fist huh?" said Alexis looking at him.

"Yes, have you heard about him?" asked Oromus glancing at her.

"No, I'm just as clueless as you are," she said tightening the grip around her child's abdomen.

It took a while until the opponents were shown. As they came out on the separate sides of the arena Alexis' eyes widened as she saw the new opponent. She could have sworn her very heat stopped beating as she grasp her chest wondering if she'd ever be able to breathe.

"Starscream!" she gasped just loud enough for Oromus to hear and look to see that it indeed was him.

"Oh my—word—it is him!" he gasped almost standing where he stood.

Alexis' eyes began sad as she saw him. She wanted to cry out his name, but she knew he would not be able to hear her. Nor could she catch his attention by any gesture for there were too many people up and about. She wanted so baldy to let his optics be on her again, but they were down cast as he held his sword tightly in his hands with something dangling from it—could it be?—It was! It was her pendant that decided to fall with him as they plummeted toward this planet—he still kept it—not even knowing if she were alive and it not even being able to tell him like it did her.

She saw the coldness in his optics. This wasn't a game to him. It was just some job that he wanted to be done with. He just wanted to be in and out of it so he can start another and do the same . . . oh her poor Starscream.

Her thoughts soon returned to her knowing that if this fight continued Starscream could be killed. She gasped sharply as she turned to Oromus and grasps his arm tightly begging him to stop the game.

"Oromus!" she begged. "Please, stop the fight! Don't let it continue. Please I beg of you!"

"Alright," said Oromus standing up and motioning for it to be stopped.

"The game has been halted by the emperor!!" called the announcer.

Soon many 'boos' were heard and murmuring about why the emperor did such a thing to something so traditional. All turned their faces to him as he still stood trying to figure out what to do in this type of situation that he never saw coming.

"What is this?" wondered Ateal glancing around.

Just as soon as Starscream's optics slowly came upward Alexis jumped up and held out Starscream praying Starscream would see him.

"Starscream!" she called out to him as his optics finally came to the royal family.

Starscream's optics widened seeing this and his mouth opened to let in a quick gasp. His mind was racing and felt as if it were to overload. She was alive?! How?! Not only she either—but—they!

"Look at him Starscream!" she cried to him as her emotions took the best of her and tears began to fall down her numb cheeks. "Look at our love!"

"Sparkling?" murmured Starscream as he slowly turned his whole body to them and gazed at his child.

A faint smile was seen on his face as he looked at their child. His and Alexis' sparkling. Their first and only, so far. Their son.

He had never seen a sparkling so perfect before in his life. He looked just the way he imagined him to be, though he was off a few colors, but perfect nonetheless. Oh look at him! He was the spinning image of his father—little Starscream.

Starscream's hands ached as he put his sword back on his shoulder and began to reach out to his family. They ached to hold what was rightfully his. Oh he wanted to hold them in his arms so badly but . . . he was afraid if he did . . . he was afraid they'd be taken from him all over again. It seemed to happen that way all the time.

He wanted to cry if he could. His emotions took hold of him as his lips trembled along with his body. He was so sad and yet—so happy that they were alive. Oh how he's missed them.

Starscream started his engines and slowly took off to them, but his ankle device began to glow a little. This caught his attention as he turned to see Ateal standing at the entrance of the arena with the control in her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with an angered look.

Starscream said no word. He just looked up at Alexis and the sparkling and then landed again. He bowed his head for he knew he was still bound in slavery. Ateal looked to see Alexis still alive, and holding an, almost, exact replica of Starscream whom was their child they had together.

"Oh no you don't," she said shaking her head. "You belong to me!"

Alexis pulled little Starscream close to her breast and turned to Oromus saying—

"Can't you do something? You're the emperor!"

Oromus inhaled and looked at Ateal saying—

"Lady, you may own Starscream but I hereby release him of his bondage. I am the emperor Oromus."

"No! NO!" she cried backing up.

"Guards," commanded Oromus motioning them to Ateal. "Get that device from her."

And so they came and took hold of Ateal, but she fought. She would rather die then have Starscream be taken away from her again. She looked at Alexis with hatred in her eyes, but then turned to little Starscream. He was chewing on his hand and it looked as if he starred right at her.

He . . . he had Starscream's optics, well not color, but same gaze. He was so innocent and so badly needing his father even though it was hard to see it in his optics. She remembered Starscream's optics being the same way—he so badly needed his Alexis and child but he hardly showed it until you looked deep into his optics. The child looked up at his mother who soon placed her hand on his head and pulled him closer.

Who was she to take them away from Starscream again and cause him so much sparkache? No . . . it was wrong to do such a thing. They were so perfect together and without each other . . . they'd just crumble away. Ateal bowed her head and said—

"Go to them Starscream . . . they need you."

"Are you setting me free?" asked Starscream.

Ateal then broke loose of the guards and came to him. She held up the controller and pressed a button that unlocked the device as it fell to the dirt. Starscream just gazed at her for a long moment as she let her head sway to the side saying—

"It's been nice knowing you Starscream . . . I think it's time you start getting blessings more than curses. I'll see you around some other time."

"Thank-you," said Starscream with a nod of his head as he turned and flew up to them.

Ateal glanced one last time at them and soon decided she was no longer needed. She decided to leave this story—for good and hoping that would mend her beaten heart.

"I'm glad you are alive Starscream," said Oromus as he waved the guards away so he could be near his family.

Starscream walked up to Alexis who only smiled at him with so much bittersweet love in her eyes it made her heart ache.

"Well," sighed Starscream. "I made it."

"Yes you did," said Alexis almost breaking out in tears.

She then inhaled and took her son off her hip holding him out to Starscream.

"Here's your daddy Starscream," said Alexis as she gave him to his father.

Starscream held out his hands and took his son in his arms. He had gotten so big. He wondered if he'd love him the same.

Starscream gave off a faint smile at the end of his lips as he held his son and he looked at him for the first time with those beautiful optics. Starscream inhaled and gave off a small chuckle just out of sheer joy that he could hold him. He then looked at Alexis and said—

"You named him after me."

"Who else would I?" asked Alexis wiping some tears away from her red eyes.

Starscream just smiled at her as he came closer. He soon put little Starscream in one arm and embraced Alexis with the other which got a roar out of the crowd for they had heard about the emperor sister's love life and about her heartache. They were so happy that the family was once again reunited. Alexis only cried in Starscream's arms and was truly happy once again.

* * *

A servant led Starscream to Alexis' chambers seeing how she called for him to come. Starscream inclined his head to them thanking him for showing the way. After that Starscream entered her room and found her alone. The baby had another room and was being tended to by a nurse.

"You called—your highness," said Starscream with a smirk as he gave her a slow bow.

Alexis only giggled inside and shook her head. She sat on her bed took Starscream's hand in hers and said—

"I have so much to tell you."

And she did. She told him all about their son and how he almost didn't make it into this world—and neither did she. She told Starscream about how in her vision he told her to come back. Starscream only smiled and shook his head saying—

"I'm glad I had . . . what would I have done without you?"

"Oh Starscream!" cried Alexis as she ran into his arms and just wept.

Starscream leaned his face down and gave his sparkmate a kiss that he had been saving for the day he found her again and here she was. Alexis gladly welcomed the kiss as she leaned into it. Once Starscream let go there was a moment of silence until he cleared his throat and backed away saying—

"Um, here."

Alexis gasped seeing him hold out her pendant. He smiled as she took it.

"I believe it works a lot better with you," he said as she put it around her neck once again.

"Oh thank-you Starscream," she said kissing him on the cheek. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"No?" said Starscream raising a metal brow and leaning in dangerously close. "Then show me."

Alexis was a little shy at first for not being with him for so many months but soon she made the move and leaned in to kiss him. First a peck and then it became more passionate and deeper. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her waist.

With a quick lift and small jump Alexis' legs were around his waist as he scooted over to her bed and laid her down in it with him above her. Starscream stopped the kiss just to look at her once again. She was still ever beautiful and he couldn't help but feel such strong emotions, such strong love for her.

His hand fell to her chest and lay on her pendant. Alexis took his hand and guided it down a little to feel her heartbeat. Starscream let out a soft snicker feeling and sensing her heartbeat faster and faster. She was ready for him now . . . and he was ever ready for her.

Starscream came down upon her and just kissed her so soft and gently. He wanted to go slow this time just in case tomorrow would take her away from him again. He wanted this moment to last, this reunion to carry on forever. Nothing ever does, but it didn't hurt to try.

As he bonded with her again and held his sleeping bride in his arms he stayed online just for a little longer thinking of so many things. One being his gladiator doing. He still hadn't told her that the reason he fought and didn't neglect it was because he fought to be free. He knew that one day he would probably get that chance and so once he had he'd search for her . . . yes . . . that was the reason.

Starscream fought for her. He fought to hold Alexis in his arms just like right now and see where it has gotten him. He rested in bed after loving Alexis so much that they both fell asleep in peace and dreamed of each other. Starscream, before he went offline he kissed her on the forehead and said—

"I fought for you—Alexis."

**Hot Shot's girl: YEAH!! You happy?! Yeah I'm sure you are :P Well the family his whole now that the daddy have come home. They need a happy ending after all they've been through, but hey—it wouldn't have been an adventure without all the heartache and tears and blood am I right? Well of course I am. Well see ya next chp whenever I get it up.**


	36. A Family

"Come on, wake him up," came a voice waking Starscream from his dreams.

Starscream soon felt a light smack on his face. It wasn't Alexis, no, the hand was too small. So who could it be? His optics came online to see his son looking at him with large adorable optics.

"Oh, hello," Starscream said with a soft smile as he took the little mech in his arms and sat up.

He then looked at Alexis who was fully clothed just smiling at him. She fluttered her eyes to him as she said—

"He's an early riser as you may know."

"Hm, just like his papa," said Starscream with a grin as he bounced the child playfully up and down making him giggle. "What's that? Is that fun Starscream? Well then by all means let's do it again!"

This time Starscream tossed little Starscream up in the air making him gasp in a large squeal. Alexis just smiled as he caught him again.

"Him, looks like he'll get attached to you," she said scooting closer to him.

"Well—isn't that a good thing?" asked Starscream with a smirk.

He then took one hand and rubbed Alexis' bare arm. They both inhaled, as it seemed, at the same time. Their eyes both gazed into one another's wondering if they were both thinking the same thing. There was short silence before Starscream handed his son to his mother saying—

"Here, I think he wants to be with the nurses."

"Okay," said Alexis hurrying to give the child to the nurses and return to Starscream.

Once Alexis shut her doors Starscream pounced on her and took her in his arms only kissing her all over. She gladly welcomed his kisses as he brought her back the bed. They stayed in their room the whole day just loving one another and being in each other's arms. It wasn't until early noon the next day when they were seen again.

The next day they decided to spend most of their time with their son. Oromus didn't mind not seeing them in a while for he knew they deserved to spend family time with one another. Little Starscream needed to get used to his father, and he did—oh he did.

Alexis brought the boys to the garden where she spent most of her time while she waited for Starscream to come back to her. Starscream enjoyed it out in the garden with his family. He couldn't think of any other place he'd like to be than with them.

Alexis decided to have a picnic out in the garden like she had always wanted to as a family and this made Starscream ever so happy. He laid down on the blanket provided for them and just smiled seeing Alexis prepare their food and little Starscream sit up playing with his toys that surrounded him.

Is this what is was really like to be a family? that was the question running through Starscream's mainframe. He hadn't known because being in the Decepticon ranks never taught him something for this or even mentioned what it'd be like. Perhaps it was a good thing . . . because it was the best thing in the world to figure this out all by yourself.

His love for this family thing only grew and grew with the more time he spent with them. Never a day did you see Starscream not smile. Because he was with them he felt so different—he felt he actually had something to life for than himself—he felt . . . like a family.

Oh what a glorious thing to feel. The feeling of knowing and being able to love a family. He had a family, him, Starscream second-in-command of the Decepticon armies of Cybertron had someone to care for and hold so dearly. He had a family and he was a father.

Many a time you would see Starscream holding his growing son and tossing him in the air. Little Starscream smiled so big at this new being that entered his life. Starscream knew his love for his son would grow just as much as his son's love for his father. The little mech began to want Starscream like to hold him and play with him and Starscream never passed up the opportunity to do so.

Why would he when he could have him get taken away from his at any moment? It would extinguish his spark if anything happened to them again. He was so happy now and prayed to Primus He not take is away again. Starscream would hold his son close to his spark and pray this and deep inside his spark he knew that this time—to have them and hold—it was for good.

It was just, all those times he lost them, it downed his spark and made him sore afraid of it happening again. Could it? Yes it could, but Starscream didn't want to take that chance. He had promised Alexis he wouldn't leave her and he had twice already. Sure it wasn't his fault but he felt he had betrayed her no matter how many times she had not blamed him for it.

Still, all the same, he didn't want to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep . . . but . . . he knew, now, he could tell the both of them he'd always be there for them and see it through to the end. Being with them, so near and close, made him feel invincible. It made him feel like the luckiest transformer in the Universe and he knew . . . he was.

What other transformer had the love of a organic wife and a newly sparked son? No one that's who. Only him and he was thankful for it ever single moment of the day. He would have never thought life could be so kind to him at this moment for it seemed to press down on him the hardest all of the time because of his love for one of another race and species.

These were the reasons he smiled every single day. Who wouldn't at that? He was so blessed and now his curse didn't seem much like a curse. Spending eternity with Alexis was something he'd always dreamed of and would do over and over again.

One day though was so special to Starscream. As he watched his son play with his toys his mech looked at him and smiled saying—

"Dada."

Starscream's optics widened hearing him say this for the first time. His head straightened as he looked at his son who gazed up at him with glimmering optics. When Starscream's mouth opened to speak he turned and said—

"A-alexis!"

Alexis came running in with wide eyes wondering what was wrong.

"What is it?!" she asked worried.

"He said . . . he said 'dada'," said Starscream pointing to his son.

"He did?!" gasped Alexis looking at her little mech. "When?!"

"Just a moment ago!" said Starscream with a smile as he turned to Alexis. "Our son said his first word!"

"That's great!" squealed Alexis as she jumped on Starscream and hugged him tightly.

They then halted as they heard little Starscream say another word—

"Mama."

They turned to look at him stick his fist in his mouth and look at his parents. Their gaze soon came back to each other as they shared a short blank expression. Both then smiled as they hugged once more so happy that their child began speaking. It wasn't but a weak after that until he began speaking up a storm saying 'Mama' and 'Dada' all the time.

If there was anything that could make a parent smile it was their young child saying their name. It was different to be called a father to Starscream, but he knew he'd get used to it. He had his whole life to—actually—he had all of eternity to do it and he was ready for it.

Being with them Starscream was beginning to learn what it was truly like to be a family and he was loving every minute of it. The Starscream he used to be before would have scoffed at him only calling him weak but now that he sees all the sparkaches of it all he knew he was stronger now than he ever was before.


	37. Settling Down?

It had been now a year that Starscream had been free and he was glad every moment he was. He didn't want to take it for granite and then wish he hadn't as something happened to him or his loved ones. No he was enjoying it this time. Being with his family as they grew was the best freedom he could get—at least they were all happy.

Their son, Starscream, had been growing up quite a storm in the past year as he turned 1, but so had his mother seeing how had turned 19 now. She still had a bit of growing to do as he developed into a full woman. Each day she grew more beautiful to Starscream and now she reached just a little above his shoulder then before how she reached to just his chest at mere 17 years.

Little Starscream was born only a few days after Alexis' birthday and so they pretty much celebrated their birthdays together, but it would stop once he grew older for she knew all children like having a special day to themselves and it was good to have one either way. Even though she enjoyed celebrating with him and he her she knew it'd all stop once he hit 8 or so. Growing up and becoming a mech would change him quite a deal but she knew he'd always love his mother.

His speech had improved a lot as well. Not only had he said 'mama' or 'dada' but he could say 'uncle Oromus' now and many other words. Though they are still furled on his glossa he can still make out phrases. This made his parents so proud and happy that he often spoke words unheard of, but he just spoke to see them smile.

He was a smart sparkling—just like his father. Alexis was glad he had so many features as her bonded. She wanted this, but then again she could see some of her own in him as well. It was only a matter of time until more came out of him.

As Starscream watched him grow a thought occurred to him . . . he still had not his daughter Alexis promised to him after their son. As he gazed at Alexis taking care of their mech he wondered if she'd want one so soon or ever again. He remembered her telling him her pain in giving birth to him and how he nearly deprived her of her own life.

At that he grew afraid. Would Alexis want another that may finish the job her brother started? Would Alexis want to deal with the immense pain again just to please her husband? At that Starscream knew she would. If he asked she would because of their bond.

He would not dare ask her this, not yet at least. He didn't want to lose her and spend the rest of eternity without her; nay he'd rather leave this world with her and spend rest of forever with her in the afterlife whatever lay beyond. This he feared because of the complications Alexis had with their first.

Soon, just watching Alexis move with full spirit he couldn't help but smile. She seemed to be up for the job and if it ever occurred he knew she wouldn't mind or have any second thoughts. He also knew she'd very well give up her own life so that their daughter might live. That was something he didn't ask for, but Alexis would gladly give for their child.

Starscream sighed and relaxed his body. Hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about that yet. No, he'd give a millennia or two until they tried again, but these humans seemed to be able to impregnate quite often so he'd have to be careful—for her sake. He thought of this no further seeing his family smile and live in peace for once.

As he looked up into the skies he realized that his spark still felt something was missing. He had then remembered about the first time he asked Alexis to come with him—it was to partake in a journey of traveling and seeing new things. His spark still longed for this didn't it? He was so unsure—until one day as they dined with Oromus.

"So Starscream," said Oromus digging into his steak. "Have you any more need to travel the stars with your family?"

Starscream looked at him in thought. He really didn't know. He knew if he did it'd only be another adventure, but then again there might be more sparkache and he didn't want that—it wasn't fair to his family.

"I'm . . . not sure," said Starscream inkling his head in thought.

"I see," said Oromus glancing at Alexis who glanced at Starscream in a bit of confusion. "Then may I ask if you wish to settle down here? Tis a nice place, at least I believe so. If you and Alexis wish I can build you a house out in the country to raise Starscream."

Alexis was still silent as her eyes were cast upon Starscream waiting for him to make the decision. She had made up her mind to not interfere in Starscream's plans. It was what she had done once she said 'yes' to come with him on this adventure of a lifetime.

"Now you see," said Starscream casting his optic gaze on Alexis and Oromus. "There's the problem. I thought I was happy—I am but I feel as if something is missing. It may be a home to raise my family but then again it may be to travel the stars once more. I can't tell yet."

"Well you have plenty of time to think," said Oromus with a kind smile.

Not too long after that Starscream realized where his spark wanted to be. He saw it as Alexis presented his son with a new toy to play with. His face lit up with so much delight and he reached out for it just wanting to touch it and hold it in his little hands. That was exactly how Starscream felt about new worlds. That's what was missing—he wanted to explore once again, but . . . would Alexis want to . . . again?"

"Alexis," came Starscream to Alexis one evening before Alexis went to get little Starscream ready for bed.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Alexis turning to him.

"I have something to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" asked Alexis finding a nearby bench in the hallway to sit on.

"Well," sighed Starscream sitting by her. "My spark—still longs to explore."

"I see," said Alexis casting her eyes down.

"You are disappointed?" asked Starscream seeing her expression. "I see—you wish to stay here and I don't blame you."

"No, it's not that," she said casting her gaze on him once more. "It's just . . . I thought we were actually going to settle down—you know—together."

"I'm afraid you've made my spark too restless for that," said Starscream with a light chuckle in the back of his thought. "Have you seen Starscream's optics when you present him with a new toy."

"Mhm, why?" asked Alexis.

"That's the way I am when it comes to seeing new worlds. Once upon a time I think you were the same," said Starscream with a heavy sigh casting his optics down.

"I still am," said Alexis taking her hands and wrapping them around his. "It's just what about our son? It's not fair to him. Going from one place to another how will he know who from who or what from what?"

"Alexis," said Starscream placing his hand on the side of her face. "Do you remember when I first asked you to come with me?"

"Yes," she said with a little blush.

"I said I'll take care of your needs," said Starscream with soft optics. "That still stands and it goes the same with out son."

Alexis only sighed and shook her head. She gave Starscream a smile and a light peck on this lips and she tilted her head to the side and said—

"I trust you to take care of us."

"Thank-you Alexis," said Starscream with a smile as he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

The very next day Starscream wished to leave. It was sudden, yes, but they had begun to get used to it. Oromus wished they would have stayed seeing how Starscream was taking away his 'sister' but she was in good hands and this he knew.

As Alexis picked up her sparkling and walked over to Starscream as he readied to take off Oromus stepped forward and said—

"It was good to have you—both, and Starscream I have adopted Alexis into my family so you better take care of her or else you'll have one cranky brother-in-law."

"Will do," said Starscream with a half smile.

"That goes for my nephew as well," he pointed. "And the niece that may come. I've heard from Alexis that she is expected so you be a good father to them all."

Starscream only smiled and shook his head. This was probably the last time they'd see this place again. Alexis had to hug Oromus one last time before departure. She smiled and inhaled saying—

"Thank-you Oromus—for being the brother I always wanted."

"And thank-you for being the sister I always wanted," he said with a kind smile. "Now be off with you and take care."

Alexis kissed him on the cheek as she backed away to Starscream saying—

"You too."

At that Starscream wrapped his arms around Alexis and their son and took off. It was the first time little Starscream had been off the planet, but—just like Alexis and Starscream—he'd get used to it.


	38. Satisfied

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! :( I meant to but then my brother got me Brisingr and I just had to read it since I had read the other two books. All I can say is I loved it and can't wait for the next book :D But other than my idle chit-chat here's the next chp now it may not be long, but the next one should. Enjoy.**

Starscream looked down at his bonded and sparkling. They rested in his arms like they stayed in a lounge chair watching the sun set. Alexis smiled, as always, as her child slept on her bosom. She was probably thinking of the future as she usually does, but in a good way.

Starscream let a curl form at the edge of his lips as he turned his gaze back to the stars and journey before him. He was their transportation—well—until little Starscream here grows into his wings, or his wings grow into him. Starscream couldn't help but smile a full one thinking of the joy it'd be one day to watch his son fly next to him, oh there'd be no other honor than a father having his own metal and circuitry next to him online and fully functioning.

Oh yes, what a day that would be were Starscream's thoughts as he looked at some oncoming planets and scanned them to make sure they were safe to land on with his family—hm, there's another thing he liked to hear—family. He would have never thought he would have one in a million years—which is not quite long for him though . . . but still . . . it was nice to say.

"Here we go," said Starscream to Alexis making sure her attention was caught before they entered the atmosphere.

Alexis responded by holding her sleeping sparkling closer to her breast. Starscream slowly made his way down on the planet that almost was similar to earth, but there hardly existed any such tree for shade. Alexis noticed this and so looked up at Starscream and asked—

"Could you find some shade Starscream? I don't want Starscream to fry his circuits."

"I'll try Alexis," said Starscream scanning the wide fields of golden grass for at least one tree.

When one was found it was neatly next to a brother. Starscream smiled seeing the two trees and so landed gently on the dirt. When he let go of Alexis she propped Starscream up against her shoulder and scanned her surroundings.

In the shade of the two trees she looked at the fields of gold and just inhaled the cool breeze that was like a cool day of spring as the sun beat down and the breeze cooled everything. Alexis smiled as she turned to Starscream saying—

"It's beautiful here."

"It is isn't it?" he said tilted his head at her.

Alexis smiled and looked back into the golden valley. This planet was so much like that of earth though she vaguely remembers anything of this on earth for she hardly traveled outside her town. She was so glad she traveled with Starscream. It gave her the realization of how much she loved seeing new things.

"Oh what a lovely place for a picnic," she said her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Wait here," said Starscream taking off for unknown reasons.

Alexis rocked back on her heels and touched her pendant. She smiled knowing exactly what Starscream was doing or where he was going. He was going to find food of course for their picnic. Nay, not the food Alexis was used to on a picnic but probably fruits and such.

Once Starscream returned with just that he smiled seeing Alexis sitting next to the tree with little Starscream playing with her fingers in her lap. His son turned and looked at him coming closer to them. His head fell back as he smiled at him. The only thing keeping his head from falling was his neck that was well equip for the job as the head rolled or tussled about.

"Hey there," said Starscream with a kind smile looking at his son as he past him and his head followed. "Here Alexis. This should do."

"Thank-you," she said taking the fruit and kissing him on the cheek.

This let out a blush from Starscream as he inched away from her to sit next to the tree himself. And so the family ate on their picnic. Afterwards little Starscream was put down to sleep as his parents sat in each other's arms just watching the day go by.

With a full stomach Alexis began to get sleepy. Her eyes would flutter sometimes—threatening to shut. Her smile still remained no matter how tired she grew as the cool breeze sung her to sleep. Soon enough her fight with sleep failed and Starscream found his bonded slumbering in his arms.

"Hm," he said with a bit of a snicker.

She needed her rest though. Being with little Starscream could take a toll on you especially when he whines and wants something to eat or just plain attention. The duties of a mother never seemed to cease. Even when the child grew it wouldn't—just evolve in a way.

Alexis may have a while to go since their child was a transformer. It may take milliennias or decades maybe until this little tyke turned into a toddler—but then again it could take only years as the humans. He wouldn't know just yet and he wasn't one to think of the future—at least not now. Everything was fine just the way it was.

After the two lovelies have awoken Starscream took them off the planet and went to the one next to it where there was nothing but dry stone and sand. It was a wasteland but then again the night sky was a great highlight. There were so many shooting stars on that planet that Starscream wondered why an asteroid hadn't crashed into this place and abolished it.

Oh well—it was a beauty to behold. Starscream loved the light in his young son's optics as his mother showed him the wonders of the heavens.

"Look Starscream," said Alexis as she pointed at the raining light that trickled down from the firmament.

Little Starscream smiled as he copied his mother's gesture and pointed. Starscream placed his hands on his sparkmate's shoulders and gazed up at the wonder of the universe. This was truly a blessed day.

Once they stayed there for a couple hours just watching all the shooting stars Starscream took his family and left to find more planets. Their son was the one who loved seeing all things new the most for he was yet still new to the world and admired all things. Starscream was glad he was so curious, but made sure he wasn't 'too' curious.

Little Starscream's optics would glow just as soon as he saw something new which quite often seeing every other day they visited some place new. This made both his parents very happy. They were so glad that not all their happiness had been taken away from them. If anything ever happened to their little mech they don't know what they'd ever do.

Landing on one planet though made Starscream and Alexis feel as if they had visited it before. Once they looked around at the strange exotic plants they almost put their finger on it, but by then it was too late. They barely escaped with their lives and now they looked at the planet from the space they were surrounded by with just wide optics.

"What are the chances we come back a third time?" asked Alexis gazing at the same planet-eating planet.

"You don't want to know," said Starscream as he turned from the planet with his child and bonded to find another planet to clean off the ick they were gulfed in.

Once they found a suitable planet to wash in, there Alexis took little Starscream in a spring and cleaned him from all unnecessary gloop. Alexis only smiled as she sprinkled water on his little head and he just splash and splash. Starscream sat by the springs already clean just smiling as he watched the mother of his child clean her beloved darling tenderly to where he too enjoyed the bath.

He inhaled only thinking to himself there was no other thing that could satisfy him that this—his family. Who would have thought—the great Decepticon warrior Starscream who once lusted for the energon of his enemies could be satisfied by something so simple and so loving . . . as a family?


	39. Last Goodbyes

**Hot Shot's girl: HEY! I'm sorry I didn't get this to ya sooner. I should have but I've been occupied with 'other' things. Okay so it was watching a series that took my occupation, but forgive me that I didn't get this up and enjoy reading. This story is coming to an end and I am so happy you guys liked it—really :)**

"Alexis," came Starscream's voice through Alexis' thoughts as she held her little mech.

"Hm, yes what is it Starscream?" asked Alexis perking her head up to look at the mech who sat across from her.

Starscream's optics stayed on his son in his mother's arms for a little while until they refocused at his sparkmate who patiently waited for his speech to come back to him through his thoughts . . . something she's gotten used to after two years bonded to him.

"Do you think he's up for one last trip in this galaxy?" came Starscream's voice so quiet and deep.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis shifting little Starscream's position he lay in her arms.

"What I mean . . ." started Starscream glancing down. "Is I plan on leaving this galaxy and going to find others—with you and him by my side."

"You mean . . . we can't say good-bye to everyone who's helped us through the years?" asked Alexis. "I planned to—"

"I know," said Starscream looked at her. "But I believe now is the time to move on. They all knew this when they said good-bye to us as they watched us leave their planet. Is this not what you want Alexis? . . . to travel with me?"

"No, it's not that," said Alexis shaking her head. "It's just . . . they're our friends and . . . I'd like to say good-bye to them all."

"If you could pick just one planet to say good-bye to what would it be?" asked Starscream with a soft smile.

Alexis cast her eyes down and then smiled. She blinked slowly as the perfect one came to mind.

* * *

"Welcome back Starscream and Alexis!!" the Larians cheered.

"Heh, it's good to be back," said Alexis with a kind smile as she tightened her embrace on her son who laid against her shoulder just looking at the small beings before him.

Then all of the sudden and small fox-like creature hops his way through the crowd and up Starscream to lick his face. Starscream just opened his mouth slightly seeing the creature again. Alexis just giggled as she petted the little thing on it's white fuzzy head saying—

"It's good to see you too Dibby."

Dibby began licking her fingers as she pet him. Little Starscream saw him and so reached out to him to touch it, but Dibby jumped down t cuddle up against Alexis' feet. Alexis saw her son's interest and so she placed him down at her feet so he could at least get a chance to touch the cute animal. Little Starscream smiled as he touched the soft white fur.

Dibby just looked at him and soon licked his little hand. Little Starscream couldn't tell whether to smile as the creature rubbed up against him or cry as it knocked him over on his back as he pushed to hard on him, but little Starscream just remained calm as his mother helped him back up into a sitting position.

"Well, well," came a familiar voice. "If it isn't our old friends Starscream and Alexis."

"You majesties," said Starscream inclining his head as the king and queen of the Larians came forth to meet them.

"It's been too long here Starscream and Alexis," said the king placing his hands on his robes.

The queen's eyes soon wandered on the little one who play with Dibby. A smile escaped from her lips as she leaned into the king with her gaze still on the sparkling saying—

"It has been too long, wouldn't you say king?"

Once the king's eyes met with the child he understood his wife's meaning and so shook his head saying—

"Indeed. What be the child's name?"

"His name is Starscream," said Alexis picking him up in her arms causing Starscream next to her to blush a bit.

"After his father," said the king looking at Starscream. "It is an honor for most, how 'bout you Starscream?"

"Yes," said Starscream meeting his optics with the king's small eyes then looking at his love with their sparkling. "I am quite honored."

Alexis' eyes fluttered at Starscream as he looked at her like that. Hr eyes sparkled at him like she was just a little girl with a huge crush on him all over again. She gave off a smile to him that made his own lips curl into one. His optics reluctantly turned away from her as he looked at the king and queen saying—

"We are soon to leave this galaxy so this will be our last farewell to you and the Larians."

"I see," said the king touching his chin. "In that case would it mind you if you stayed with us a bit longer? Your rooms are still kept the way you left them—except with a few minor changes."

"Minor—changes?" asked Starscream raising a metal brow.

* * *

"So that's what they meant by a few 'minor' changes," giggled Alexis as they looked at the cradle that sat against the wall just right of their bed.

"Those little—" started Starscream turning around and back again. "They knew all along!"

"They seem to always do," said Alexis turning to Starscream with gleaming eyes.

"Yes . . . they do," said Starscream just captured by her eyes.

"Do you remember when they built this room for us?" asked Alexis turning her gaze around and across the room. "They even knew you and I would get together later and now . . . they even guessed about our child."

"I guess we're just too predictable," sighed Starscream as he slid on the bed Alexis sat on and wrapped his arms around her shoulder to press his lips on the smooth of her neck.

Alexis let out a small sigh as he did this. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her head titled up as his lips trailed down near her collarbone. She then opened her eyes and looked at her sparkling in her arms. He was tired and she could tell.

She reluctantly shrugged Starscream off to walk over to the cradle that was just big enough for his growing frame. She placed him in to sleep and immediately his optics shut off. She placed her hand on his small abdomen and stayed like that for a long time. Starscream just watched her as she kept her gaze on her only sparkling.

He just smiled and didn't mind how much time had passed since she placed him down to sleep. A well half hour passed before Alexis said anything. She still kept her gaze on her son as she spoke to Starscream saying—

"I never did . . . tell you how much I was thankful for him did I?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Starscream sitting up on the bed. "You didn't have to I already knew."

"No," she said turning to him with dark eyes. "You don't know how much he got me by when you were gone. The doctors said he was dead and I couldn't feel him—I couldn't feel you—but when he was born I—I was so happy that you didn't die completely."

"As was I . . . Alexis," said Starscream softly.

Alexis came to sit down next to her lover and bonded. She folded her hands in her lap and just starred at them. Her back was turned to Starscream as she sat there in darkness as it seemed. Starscream titled his head to the right for a bit seeing her like this.

He soon scooted over to her and took her hand in his. She looked at him with still dark eyes as she just smiled at her. With a pat from his other hand on hers he smiled saying—

"If you must continue with this then I shall say 'your welcome'."

Alexis just smiled as she leaned into him and placed her head under his chin. Starscream's hand came to run through her hair and just take the feel of her body on his in. His cheek rubbed the top of her head as they sat there in thankfulness. He took a deep inhaled just so happy to be this close to her—he couldn't ask for more than just this.

"Thank-you," came out a whisper from him.

Alexis sat upright and looked at him with confused eyes. Her held tilted to the side a bit as she asked—

"For what?"

"For say yes," said Starscream recalling her response to his proposal for bonding.

Alexis just smiled as she leaned into him and kissed him sweet. Starscream was the one that made the kiss deeper. His larger hand wrapped gently around her neck that soon trailed down to her shoulder knocking off the sleeve of her dress.

In no way could Alexis deny him anything, much-less bonding and ever his kisses hypnotized her. Alexis wrapped her arms around him and kissed deeper as well. She let his glossa slip in her mouth to explore all it wanted and it did a well job at that.

Soon Alexis found her hand trailing on his abdomen signaling what she wanted. It went with Starscream as well—he couldn't deny her anything, much-less bonding. Starscream did as she wished and started taking off his armor. With each piece that fell to the floor Alexis kissed him deep.

At this rate they'd get nowhere but it was well worth the wait. Once Starscream had succeeded in taking off all his armor he took Alexis in his arms and brought her down with him in the bed. At first they lay next to each other just kissing each other deeply, but soon Starscream turned Alexis and laid on top of her. There he leaned down and kissed her as she slid her hand up the side of his back just taking everything in.

It was a good thing their son slept through their bonded for neither of them wanted to be interrupted in this moment of coming together and being one. They weren't and they were satisfied with one another as they lay peacefully in each other's arms. Alexis smiled as she kissed Starscream's hands that were folded before her chest.

She then turned in his grasp and rubbed his nose with hers. She gave out a small giggle as her eyes sparkled with delight. She then glanced at their sleeping sparkling and then back at her bonded saying—

"You know you still owe me that daughter."

Starscream's face froze for an instant. He didn't really want Alexis to think about it for he knew if she did she'd want it and right now he didn't want it yet. He knew the child could kill her the next time and so he wanted to spend the most time with her—just in case, but was that too selfish of him? No, it was just concern right?

Starscream decided to just relax as he placed his hands on Alexis' bare hips. He smiled as he said—

"I remember Alexis."

"When will you give her to me?" asked Alexis with a roll of her free shoulder.

"Alexis—Starscream is still just a sparkling. You've been through enough with him as it is. You wouldn't want to take care of two sparklings at once would you?" he asked trying to make her understand the responsibility.

"Oh you mean like twins?" asked Alexis with a mischievous smile as she bit her bottom lip.

"Eh, not exactly," said Starscream realizing Alexis' mind was not in the same place as his. "What I mean is when you have her Starscream will still be just as young. Can't you wait until he upgrades a bit to have her?"

"Aw," pouted Alexis a bit playfully. "I was hoping in having her soon—just for you 'cause you're the one who wanted her the most."

"I know," said Starscream with a smile. "But just handle our son first. I don't think he'll mind the wait for another sibling right?"

"Hhh, I guess so," said Alexis with a sigh as she snuggled closer to Starscream and laid her head against his chest just closing her eyes to rest.

"Good," said Starscream as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

And so they slept peacefully together—that is until their little mech woke up and decided to make sure his parents did the same. For Alexis Starscream got him and helped him out of his cradle. Later Alexis awoke to see her smiling baby—the most wondrous sight to awake to.

"Mama," said little Starscream as he placed his little fingers on his mother's cheeks to wake her.

"Hey, how's my little boy?" she said sitting upright and taking him in her lap.

She smiled as she kissed him up top his head and looked at Starscream with just as much love. Starscream smiled seeing his bonded and sparkling. It was so fulfilling just to see them and hold them. What else could be?

"Excuse me," came a small servant to their door.

All looked her way and listened to what she had to say.

"Their majesties wish for you to join them for dinner tonight in honor of your visit and last good-bye," she bowed.

"We will be there," said Starscream

They kept to their word as well. They all came; even their son was allowed to attend. Even though once he was done he was set on the ground to play with Dibby who didn't mind keeping him occupied so he wouldn't bother the older ones.

"So where to you plan on going Starscream?" asked the king as he dug into his steak.

"Wherever Primus takes us," said Starscream placing a hand on Alexis' and smiling.

"Will your son be well with this journey?" asked the queen looking to see he was still but a youngling.

"He's strong enough," said Alexis. "Just like his father."

"Well then," sighed the queen as she placed her hands in her lap. "I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank-you," said Alexis as she fluttered her eyes.

"How long do you plan on traveling with your family Starscream?" asked the king. "I know 'tis none of my business, but you'll need a stable home to live with your wife and child."

"I know," said Starscream slowly shaking his head. "But I still have yet to decide how long. Traveling the universe could take a while."

"One day though . . ." said the king looking at him with stern eyes. "You will realize that your own desires are to be put aside from that of your family. You'll understand that your desire is them. Having a family makes you want to find a suitable home for them and whether on another planet or your home your spark will tell you where you should go and when as well."

"I see," said Starscream. "Thank-you for the advice but I think I'll understand my family better than you will any day."

"Oh no doubt Starscream," picked up the queen. "We just are simply putting our input in if you don't mind. I'm sure you'll be the one to make the right decisions. We trust you—there's no doubt about that."

"When do you plan on leaving?" asked the king.

"Tomorrow," said Starscream.

"Uh, so soon?" asked the queen.

"Yes—so soon?" asked Alexis looking at Starscream just wondering why.

"There are many places to see and such few time," said Starscream.

"But you are immortal are you not?" asked the king.

"Yes, but I want our son to see everything when he's little—or at least try to. I've been told there is no known being that can see the whole universe, so I'll just see what I can," said Starscream.

"Tis good," said the king. "Well we will miss you."

"And so will Dibby," said the queen with a smile looking at the creature who had hopped up on Alexis' lap and cuddled at her breast.

"I know," said Alexis with a smile as she rubbed her face into the creatures. "We'll miss you friend."

Dibby just liked her and bade her farewell. It wasn't that last he'd do though. The next day Starscream left just as he said. They received good-bye gifts and they were happy.

Even though it was hard for Alexis to say good-bye she did. It was just like leaving earth. Something so dear to her that harbored people so dear to her, but she would go with Starscream to the ends of the universe—which he intended to go. She promised him that by agreeing to go on this journey with him and oh it was a good one.

Starscream wrapped his arms around his bonded and sparkling and looked at the Larians one last time.

"Thank-you—all of you," he said nodding to them. "We'll never forget you."

"Neither you Starscream Cybertron and Alexis Earth," the king and queen said as they bowed to them and then watched them take off for the last time.

"Good-bye," whispered Alexis as she watched them get smaller and smaller until she saw no more of them.

A tear came to her eye. She wiped it dry and tried to think of the future and what it beheld for her sparkmate and her son—and perhaps her daughter. She inhaled and held little Starscream close as she laid her head against Starscream's shoulder . . . she hoped the future didn't come too soon . . . what was wrong with enjoying the moment right now?

Nothing—that's what.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sigh, one more chp to go that will probably be short but hey this story was quite long and I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it :)**


	40. Who Knew?

The years had been good to them. For once it seemed everything seemed to go right. They still remembered their first years starting out. It seemed all the world wished to tear them apart from one another and prevent them from being with each other.

Now—it didn't seem like that was possible. Through the years, the good and the bad, they've been together. It seemed nothing could separate them.

They were bound together like hard glue it seemed. What bound them together wasn't something to physical as such as glue, but it was none other than love. Something that can be so easily overlooked by the least of beings. Love was special to everything and everyone and they showed it.

Not only because of their beauty son but just through their actions and graces towards the other. They showed they you be a mute and still be just in love with your spouse then ever before. Sometimes these things came natural but sometimes it came with time. For them it was both—it was hard to explain but if you ever met them you'd understand.

They were a lovely couple though and were known greatly throughout the universe for the husband traveled many a day. The wife of course went with him. She always did as if an unseen force to him bound her—but, oh, she didn't mind at all which is what made it so lovely to all couples that saw this infamous one.

And their son—oh he looked just like his father. He was very well behaved and adored everything like his mother. He was very witty just like her as well, but had his father's charm and temper when it came to some things. Very handsome was the young lad and with a bright and promising future.

He seemed very loved by his parents and he was. With each year that passed he seemed to grow in stature and strength like his father. Though he was slow at growing at first he soon came to be a fine young mech. His parents were very proud of him.

But, like all things, there is an end to everything. For this family it was an end of traveling. They have seen much in the years, however long or short they be. It had been good and now the family knew in all their hearts was home urging them to return.

On one of the moons there landed gently beings that haven't been seen for a long while—in some terms. They starred at the metallic planet before them and just sighed. They haven't seen this planet in a long while and now—their eyes squint at the sheer memory of it.

Starscream held onto the legs wrapped around his shoulders. The arms on his head not too much pressed on him seeing how the child on his shoulders knew his father wouldn't let him fall so easily and so was relaxed on him. Little Starscream trusted his father so much he knew that wherever he said was home he'd like it and this planet seemed to appease the young one.

Starscream inhaled and just sighed looking once again on the place which he was brought online. Alexis was by his side just smiling very well remembering the last time she saw this place. It seemed so long ago, but in truth it was only about 20 years. Oh how the time had flown.

When you're immortal and don't age like proper humans you'd think the same. Alexis couldn't believe it's been that long, but it's been a good 20 years. It seemed the transformers had taken good care of Cybertron in rebuilding it. Alexis smiled for she couldn't wait to see her old friends again and tell them of their adventures.

Yes, this would be a good place to raise their child . . . well . . . children. Alexis looked down as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She inhaled and just smiled. She would be coming soon and live in a steady home just as Alexis wished.

Alexis slowly blinked as she looked back at Cybertron. She then noticed Starscream starring at it. She could tell he was glad to be back home too and raise their family somewhere as just and good as Cybertron. Alexis' eyes soon went back to the planet as she let her thoughts drift into the future and her other hand trail up to her pendant.

What a life she had lived. What a love she had loved. What a son she had birthed. What a adventure she had trailed on.

Her life was fulfilled. Starscream started in the filling when he came to Earth to ask her to come with him. Oh she was glad she said yes. What other girl would get a chance to travel the Universe with a transforming robot that was both handsome and loving. Oh she counted herself among the luckiest.

Starscream felt the same. Have a human for a sparkmate was different yes and no other transformer would probably follow in his footsteps. Neither would his son. He'd make sure of that for loving a being such as Alexis was a long and difficult process. That road of love was full of sparkache that he'd never want his son to go through and so prayed Primus give him an ordinary femme.

But then again who was Starscream to say what the future holds? Who was he to say?—that he was Primus Himself? Nay, he'd never and he was glad. He always felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he didn't want it—he was just glad that weight of the world was something that got lighter with love.

Starscream smiled and looked up at his son on his shoulders. This was the best kind of weight a father could ever have. The weight of your own metal and circuitry—flesh and blood as the humans say. Your offspring and heir—your children.

Soon though he'd have another weight to carry and he was glad that Alexis was there by his side helping to hold them up for he knew he'd need all the help he could get with these little sparklings. Well now that the time for staying silent and hidden was over he knew now that it was time to go into action and reveal themselves once again.

He took a step forward but stopped as he turned to Alexis and said—

"Alexis—when we have our daughter I want to name her after you like you named our son after me."

"Is that what's been on your mind lately?" asked Alexis with a smile as she swayed her hips.

"Yes," said Starscream with a smile. "You know we'll have some explaining to do to everyone."

"I know," said Alexis with a giggle as Starscream pointed up at their son on his shoulders. "But I think they can put two-in-two together."

At that she cupped his face and gave him a tender kiss. Alexis couldn't help but smile as they heard little Starscream from above say—

"Yuck!"

"Hhh, we'll have to get used to that too," said Starscream with a sigh.

"He's a smart one," said Alexis cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Just like his delicious mother!" said Starscream with a playful growl as he took one arm that wrapped around her waist to slam her against him and nuzzle her neck.

Alexis giggled and laughed as he did this. She was just so sensitive now that whoever or whatever touched her made her laugh. She then felt Starscream let go and she wondered why he hadn't taken off yet. She looked at him with confused eyes as she saw his optics deep in thought.

"What is it?" asked Alexis concern in her voice.

"You know," said Starscream slowly coming out of his thoughts. "Cybertron . . . is the only planet we haven't explored—"

Alexis was about to protest seeing how they've both been on it before, but shut her lips as Starscream finished and she realized it was true.

"Together," he finished looking at her with deep optics.

Alexis couldn't help but smile. She blushed as well once he held out his hand to her. It was just like the first time he asked her to explore with him all over again.

"Will you—Alexis—explore this planet with a humble transformer like me?"

"Yes," she said so softly it was almost like a whisper.

She took his hand and once he tightened his grip on her hand gently took off and let her fly by him as they came to enter the planet and find their old friends. They kept their eyes on each other just so happy. How much happiness could they get—well they deserved it wouldn't you say?

Who knew they'd be together in 20 years here? Who knew they'd be so in love and so blessed? Who knew they'd be here starring at Cybertron hand-in-hand . . . as a family?

Well . . . it was certainly neither of them.

The End

But the beginning of a bright new future.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well guys that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it and reading your reviews. Really you've been the best :) I hadn't expected this story to skyrocket like this but it did and it's all because of you so I love you guys and so does JESUS!! ;D Well now I'll be writing more of my other stories which you are welcome to read :) Hhha, it feels good to complete a long story like this, but sad at the same time. Oh well I'm proud with how this turned out. Thanks guys I love ya**


End file.
